Fantasma Del Cielo
by BrokenAria
Summary: Both Sawada Tsunayoshi and his sister Setsuna have secrets. Tsuna having inherited the crown to the strongest Mafia in the world keeps his younger twin in the dark for her own safety. While his sister, simply dubbed a freak who talks to herself, protects the living from the dead as a Medium. Too bad they're both magnets for trouble, and secrets kept from family never seem to last.
1. The Girl That Talked To Herself

(**Warning:** This is not an AU! It's basically another storyline that is happening simultaneously with the canon, which seeps over and effects things occasionally. There are some major changes, but they are eventual and happen quite a bit later on. My intention isn't to rewrite the canon, merely to expand upon what is there and realistically add a character that wasn't there initially.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Target One:**

_The Girl That Talked To Herself_

* * *

When Nana had found out she would be having twins she was ecstatic. Even more so when she heard that one of them would be a girl. As happy as Nana would have been with a boy she always secretly wished for a girl. However, she ended up getting both. No one could be luckier, she told herself. No one.

Iemitsu, her husband, doted on her from the moment he found out about their daughter. Not that he wasn't before, but it was almost as if his protectiveness grew ten fold. Nana figured secretly, he was hoping for a girl as well.

Now though, standing there holding his son for the first time, she could tell Iemitsu couldn't be prouder of their son. Through her sweat plastered bangs, Nana could make out tufts of chestnut hair already springing to life on the boy's head. Now that he was clean and no longer screaming, she wanted nothing more than to hold him tight and never let go.

Instead, another child was already occupying the woman's arms. Their daughter. Nana could see it now, they both looked just like their father. Maybe it was a little too early to tell, but she could already see their tiny features picking up the Italian in her husband's blood. In fact they looked closer to his heritage than even Iemitsu did.

Little did Nana know, there was someone else in that room that the children had an even more likeness to. An ancestor from years long past. The ghost of a man referred to as _Primo_ in his time.

The unseen specter regarded the twins with curious orbs of honey, inspecting them close as if they were alien creatures. First the boy, as his flame was stronger than the spirit had ever encountered before outside of himself. Then the girl.

What he didn't expect however, was a pair of identical eyes glancing directly back up at him.

* * *

**Several Years Later**

* * *

"Tsuna-kun!" Nana called from the downstairs of their humble, two story home. "Have you seen your sister anywhere?" Tsuna, whom was in the middle of playing with the toys his Daddy had bought him the day before, didn't know _per se_, but he could guess.

"Backyard!" Tsuna called back through the open bedroom door, his voice slightly mangled by the recent loss of one of his two front teeth. Nana nodded to herself, she should have known.

Setsuna always spent her time out there.

The young four year old in question was currently sitting on the patio, chatting with a little boy. Both of them had the same wild blonde hair, and eyes that looked like two pairs of giant topaz.

"So how is your brother doing?" the boy asked. "I worry about him sometimes."

Setsuna pouted at the mention of him. "You always ask about, Nii-chan."

"That's because I know everyone else is fine... He seems a little too much like... " he trailed off, gazing into the distance at the setting sun. Setsuna frown slightly, following his line of vision. Every once in awhile Giotto would get like this. Where the two would be talking normally then all of a sudden he would get all sad.

"Well," Setsuna placed a tiny hand over one of his. "Tsuna-nii is good. Daddy got him some toys yesterday to cheer him up after a dog barked at him."

At that Giotto chuckled, his high pitched voice sounding like clear bells tinkling in the wind. "That's why I worry. Your brother scares way too easily. A Mafia Boss should be strong."

"Mafia Boss?" Setsuna quirked a thin eyebrow.

Giotto only grinned wistfully at her. "He may never have to be one... but I just have this feeling. Tsuna-kun looks way too much like me for it to be coincidence..."

Setsuna hummed in agreement. "You do look a lot like, Nii-chan."

"Sorry," Giotto apologized after a moment, remembering just who he was talking to. "You must be bored with this old man's ramblings."

"You're not an old man," Setsuna giggled, her golden hair bouncing with every laugh that shook her tiny frame. Giotto couldn't help smiling back at her. Setsuna was so innocent right now - she had no clue of the hardships she'd have to face as not only his descendant but a Medium at that.

"Setsu-chan," Nana said as she slid open the back door to the house. "Who are you talking to?"

"Giotto," Setsuna replied quickly, a grin still wide on her face.

"That imaginary friend again?" Nana shook her head in quiet bemusement. No matter where they went, Setsuna would always strike up a conversation with thin air. Even just walking down the street, Setsuna would run off, saying she found a friend to talk to. At times, it was quite unnerving, and as much as Nana wanted to write it off as simple childhood imagination she couldn't deny her growing unease over the subject. "Well, it's time for dinner, so go wash up."

Setsuna hopped up from her spot at the end of the patio, offering a hand to Giotto which he hesitantly accepted. "Can he come to dinner too?" the small blonde asked her mother eagerly.

Another sad smile crossed Giotto's features. "I should probably go back home. I can't stay long as it is."

Setsuna pursed her lips. "Come back soon?"

"You bet."

Then the little boy waved before disappearing in the wind. Setsuna waved back, already missing the boy she had gotten to know in the past year. Apparently no one else could see him, but she could. Despite how intermittent his stays were, Giotto was Setsuna's best friend.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

Setsuna soon found that all ghosts weren't as nice as Giotto though.

When most spirits found out that she could see them they would demand something from her. Some wanted her to tell their secrets. Others simply wanted her to say their goodbyes. There were even a few extremists that demanded she get revenge for them.

As much as she wished she could help all of them, Setsuna couldn't deny that they terrified her. Especially the ones that didn't know how to hide the injuries that had caused their deaths. As a child the apparitions hadn't bothered her much since she didn't realize just what they were though.

By the time she was in her first year of middle school however she was already tired of it all. Tired of having to ignore ghosts so they wouldn't bother her. Tired of people staring at her when a ghost did feel so inclined to pester her and she would have to tell them to go away. Tired of feeling insane for being able to see things that other people couldn't

Everyone thought she was crazy - even her twin brother Tsuna. Sure, he wasn't mean about it or anything. But he could tell when she got that look in her eyes that she saw something that he didn't. Though, he attributed it more to his sister being weird than anything else.

Because of this however they weren't exactly the closest. That wasn't to say Setsuna didn't love her brother, because she would do anything for him, but there was always this impenetrable wall between them. Like no matter how hard they tried they were simply unable to reach the other.

So, when a spirit decided to randomly pop up in the middle of her Math class Setsuna wasn't particularly thrilled.

"**_Help... Me..._**" the man groaned. There were rope marks on his neck, and his head was lolling sickeningly to the side. Setsuna tried her best to avert her eyes, but he just kept moaning and shifting closer.

_How stereotypical._Setsuna thought with a sigh. This was obviously one of the more freshly dead spirits. When they've been around longer they can hide the wounds that had killed them, and start to resemble their past selves more. This man however still thought he was alive.

"**_You... Can... See... Me... Right?_**" the ghost demanded, his hands firmly planted on the edge of her desk. "**_Please?_**"

Unable to take it anymore, Setsuna threw a thin hand into the air. "Can I be excused please?"

The whole class instantly bubbled to life.

"Here we go again," Setsuna heard a classmate grumble.

"Why do we have to have this freak in our class?" asked another.

There were similar complaints all throughout the room. Setsuna tightly closed her eyes, partly to block out the ghost staring intently at her and partly to contain the white hot anger boiling deep inside ready to burst.

When her teacher finally gave her leave to go, she heaved a sigh of relief. Though it was short lived once she noticed the ghost had followed her into the hallway.

"**_Help... Me..._**"

Setsuna irritably turned on a heel to face him. "You're dead, okay? So please just leave me alone."

The man's eyes widened with the realization. "**_I'm... Dead?_**" Then a bright light engulfed him and the manifestation of his body shattered, revealing a more normal version of the man he used to be.

"Better?" she asked delicately, giving him a small encouraging smile.

A grin took over his features as well. "Thank you... I think I can rest easy now."

Setsuna scratched at her neck sheepishly as he finally disappeared. Those ghosts were always the easiest to deal with. They were problematic regardless, but all they required was simply telling them what they were. Easy, but still irritating.

With a sigh, Setsuna ran a hand through the length of her long, blonde hair.

Now that she was so worked up there was no point in going back to class.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

When Setsuna finally made it home she was surprised to find her brother already there. With a light knock on his bedroom door, she peeked her head inside, only to find him hovered over a manga... like always.

"Skip out early too?" Setsuna asked with a chuckle.

Tsuna sighed, flopping over onto his back. "Yeah, got stuck cleaning after P.E. again and didn't feel like staying."

"I know the feeling," Setsuna leaned into the door frame thoughtfully, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tsuna grimaced slightly at his sister.

Sure, everyone at school walked all over him but he kind of deserved it for being so useless. Setsuna wasn't nearly as bad as he was, but they bullied her just as much, if not more so. They were known around the school as the Dame-Twins. Though she was known more specifically as the girl that talked to herself.

As much as Tsuna wanted to stick up for his sister, what could he do for her? What they said about her wasn't wrong. Ever since he could remember Setsuna would occasionally space out and begin having conversations with thin air. For awhile he thought she just had an over active imagination - hell, he still did - but after a few months in therapy as a child it was deemed she was simply doing it for attention.

Tsuna couldn't quite understand why she would even remotely want the kind of attention they got, but ultimately it didn't matter. Regardless of her quirks, to him she was just Setsuna, his sister. Albeit his weird sister. But his sister nonetheless.

"Tsunayoshi!" Nana shouted at the bottom of the stairs, pulling both of her children from their thoughts. "I got a call from the school. You cut out during the middle of class again?" Nana was ready to bulldoze through the door when she caught her daughter already occupying the space. "Oh, hey, Setsu-chan!"

Nana pulled Setsuna into a quick embrace, causing Tsuna to scoff. "Why when I cut school you're ready to tear my head off but when she does it you hug her?"

"You cut too, Setsu-chan?" Nana asked suddenly, releasing her daughter.

_Traitor. _Setsuna sent Tsuna a look that said as much before ducking through the open door. Thankfully, Nana didn't chase after her and she retreated safely to her own room.

"Sorry, but you're on your own this time, Nii-chan," Setsuna apologized as she listened to the yelling through the wall. Their mom was really laying into him this time. After a few minutes however, the argument shifted and Setsuna could hear the stomping of feet down the stairs.

Curious, yet still wanting to avoid persecution, Setsuna hesitantly ventured into the hallway.

"I refuse to have a Home Tutor, okay?!" Tsuna exclaimed, almost shrilly. "I'm not good at anything I do anyway!"

"Ciaossu!" a high pitched voice squeaked above the commotion. Not recognizing the voice, Setsuna risked creeping down the stairs to figure out just what was going on.

The moment she reached the bottom of the staircase though, her and Reborn had fairly differing reactions of the other respectively.

_She is the spit and image of Primo._

And,

_Why the hell is there a ghost chained to the back of that baby?!_

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chains That Bind

**Target Two:**

_Chains That Bind_

* * *

Over the years Setsuna had seen many abnormal things.

From people with with their faces bashed in to people riddled with gaping holes and gashes. To shock her would be a fairly difficult thing to accomplish. But, as she stood there at the bottom of the staircase she found herself faced with something she had absolutely never seen before.

Tethered to the back of the toddler in the kitchen was a man. Well, the ghost of a man to be more specific. One, whom, by the looks of it, was identical to the child.

Same fedora. Same curled sideburns. Even down to the suit. Everything about the two were indistinguishable aside from the age difference.

Despite the floating spirit, what also garnered her attention was the chain that connected the two.

The manacle looked as if it were made out of pure billowing shadow. But the more she stared at it the sturdier it appeared. As if no matter how hard someone struck the links they would never shatter or give way. Yet at the same time it seemed so very fragile.

"W-who is this?" Setsuna finally managed to ask, her voice barely above a whisper.

Tsuna rolled his eyes, oblivious to his sister's distress. "The Home Tutor Mom signed me up for apparently," he turned his eyes on Nana, who was currently biting her thumb thoughtfully. "I told you it was a scam."

Nana glanced from Reborn to her two children. In the letter Iemitsu had sent her not even the week before he mentioned the Tutor may be a tad unconventional, but to let him teach Tsuna regardless.

_Trust me, Nana._ The words that he had sealed the letter with flashed across her mind. Iemitsu had never let her down or lied to her before. Plus, she always respected her husband's wishes - no matter how outlandish.

"Setsuna, I take it," Reborn nodded to the the blonde, before sending a sideways glance at her brother. "And you must be Tsuna."

"Sorry," Tsuna lifted his hands apologetically. "But I doubt there's anything I can learn from you..."

Faster than any of their eyes could follow, Reborn sent a swift kick into Tsuna's side - causing him to double over in pain. Startled by the sudden turn of events, Setsuna rushed to her brother's side, finding him completely unconscious.

"What do you think you're doing?" Setsuna demanded, amber orbs glaring into obsidian.

"I'm here to whip Dame-Tsuna into shape," the Hitman replied simply, utterly unfazed by her outburst. Without so much as another glance at her, Reborn gripped Tsuna's loosely hanging tie and tugged him towards the stairs.

Setsuna lurched forward to stop him, but a hand at her shoulder kept her planted. "Reborn was sent by your father," Nana explained, despite the obvious skepticism in her voice. "We should trust him."

Setsuna sighed in defeat. The blonde didn't have nearly as much blind faith in her father, but if it were true then Iemitsu must have had his reasons for sending the strange toddler. Regardless of why Reborn was here however didn't change much to Setsuna. Reborn was still an entity she had never crossed before.

Even just from the short exchange she had with him, she could tell he had the mannerisms of an adult. Which of course seemed odd considering he couldn't be more than a few years old. Either he had a screw loose or an exceptionally well developed brain. Though neither of those would explain why he had an older replica of himself attached to his back.

The more she thought about it the more insane it got. Whatever he was though, Setsuna wasn't about to let Reborn do what he wanted with her family.

_Sorry, I can't just mindlessly follow you, Oto-san..._ Setsuna apologized internally as she straightened up. Sure, she wanted to respect her father's wishes, but the man hardly ever did what was best for their small family. Even if he wanted to help - sending whatever Reborn was to be a Home Tutor definitely wasn't going to.

"Why don't you help me with dinner?" Nana asked suddenly, pulling Setsuna from her thoughts. Despite how much the blonde wanted to go upstairs to see what Reborn was doing to her brother, she was thankful for the distraction.

The two made quick work of the meal however, both so absorbed in their own minds that they barely said a word to the other the entire time.

Setting down the final plate, Setsuna let out a shaky laugh. The menial work had in fact gotten her to calm down a little, but without someone to aim her frustrations at the anger had slowly shifted into anxiety.

Reborn had already proved himself to be physically capable of taking someone out, which meant Setsuna couldn't really do much about it if he felt so inclined to act up.

The lack of control over the situation only frustrated her more.

So, when Reborn finally bounded down the stairs, Setsuna was ready to explosively vent on the toddler.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted the two women as he took a spot at the table. Nana quickly served him up, while her daughter stole the seat directly across from him. "Thank you, Mama. Setsuna."

Then a stifling hush fell over the room as Reborn innocently munched on his serving, and Setsuna glared daggers at him. Though the glares were more from her focusing directly on the toddler himself over the ghost behind him. After about a minute or so of this silent exchange Reborn quirked two dark brows.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" he asked, but it was obvious that the plate in front of him concerned the toddler more than the blonde. That quickly changed however.

"What are you?" the words gushed out of Setsuna's mouth before she could stop them. Reborn narrowed his eyes, and hastily finished the bite he was on.

"I'm a Hitman."

"I see," she mumbled thoughtfully. "Though I wonder... You're obviously not a baby. Not an adult either. Are you even human?"

Reborn stiffened, definitely not having thought he'd have to explain himself to this specific Sawada twin. Hell, if Tsuna went down this line of inquiry Reborn likely wouldn't have answered him either. Considering he was expecting Setsuna to be as oblivious as Nana, this was quite... surprising.

Thankfully, Reborn was well versed in dealing with surprises.

"I'm a Hitman," he repeated simply, subsequently cutting off the conversation with another bite of his dinner. Setsuna mulled this over, and Reborn could almost see the cogs turning in her head.

"Well, Reborn," Setsuna grit her teeth slightly at his name. "I don't trust you."

"At least one of you has some instincts," Reborn commented dryly.

Setsuna opened her mouth to offer up a retort, only to close it a second later. She expected Reborn to vehemently deny any accusations she sent his way - not skirt around and even openly admit to them.

"So you admit you're untrustworthy?"

At that Reborn smirked, which looked quite offset with the rest of his soft features. "I admit that you're correct to doubt your surroundings."

Before Setsuna could dignify that with a response the sound of footsteps caught her attention.

"I'm going out for a bit," Tsuna called from the hallway.

"What about dinner?" Nana demanded back.

"I'll just get something while I'm out," Tsuna sighed, obviously somewhat distraught. "And about that Tutor... You sent him away, right?" Tsuna finally rounded the corner, and noticed the toddler in question currently perched at the dinner table. "What're you still doing here?!"

"Reborn will be staying here until your grades go up," Nana enlightened him on the arrangement. "As long as we provide room and board his services are free. So considerate of him, don't you think, Tsu-kun?"

"Yeah, considerate," Tsuna muttered. "Well, I'm going out now."

Tsuna honestly needed some time to himself. Today was just not his day. First he messed up the basketball game and embarrassed himself in front of the class. Then he had to witness the girl of his dreams flirt with another guy. Not to mention he got yelled at, lectured and even beaten by a toddler that insisted on absolutely ludicrous things.

Some fresh air would do him some good - though his hopes of solitude were instantly dashed.

"I'll go with," Reborn hopped up from his seat. This would be the perfect opportunity to learn more about his student. Plus, the sooner he found an opening to use the Dying Will Bullet the better. Tsuna likely wouldn't believe anything about the Mafia until he experienced it first hand anyway.

Noticing the scheming look on Reborn's face, Setsuna pushed away from the table as well. "I'm going too."

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Tsuna grumbled as he tried fruitlessly to walk ahead of the two. "I can't believe you guys are actually following me. Don't either of you have something better to do?"

Setsuna pursed her lips. "Not that I can think of."

Tsuna slouched his shoulders in defeat. "Shouldn't you be going to grade school anyway?" he asked with a pointed look at Reborn.

"Assassins don't go to grade school."

"Of course," Tsuna drawled sarcastically. Despite herself Setsuna was actually somewhat proud of her brother. From the looks of it, he wasn't taking this sitting down either. Sure, he was being walked over regardless but at least he wasn't completely quiet about it.

An awkward silence soon filled the air around them, yet none of them seemed too willing to break it. Tsuna was too absorbed in his own thoughts to care, while Reborn only wore an amused smile and Setsuna ran surveillance over the toddler's actions.

Which is probably why Setsuna didn't notice a ghost had been tailing them until she felt one tugging on her skirt.

"**_Help... Me..._**" came their ethereal plea. Setsuna bristled, bright amber orbs wide as she turned to face the spirit. This time the ghost was a little girl. A heavily battered little girl, with a thick sheet of crimson soaking through her tattered dress. Bruises also littered her tiny frame. Most of her exposed skin was either a deep purple or green.

Setsuna furrowed her brows, her eyes stinging as she tried to imagine just what had caused the girl to get so injured. The blonde quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts before they got too wild.

It wasn't her responsibility to help every spirit she came across - just because it was a young girl shouldn't change anything. Though somehow it did.

"_**Please...**_" the girl began to cry this time. Setsuna could tangibly feel the girl's emotions burn through her. The girl was devastated, confused and beyond that terrified.

Setsuna heaved a sigh. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up later."

The two boys swiveled to face her. Though the second Tsuna's eyes met his sister's he could tell she was off in her own world again. Unreachable as always. "Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly, the fight over her presence from before completely gone.

Setsuna let out a strangled noise halfway between a confirmation and a denial. Honestly, she didn't want to leave her brother alone with Reborn, but she couldn't just leave this girl by herself...

"We can wait," Reborn supplied, curious as to why she had halted so suddenly.

Setsuna grimaced. With the guys here she wouldn't be able to talk to the girl to figure out what was wrong. Even if Tsuna knew she had conversations with herself, she didn't feel too inclined to show Reborn. Biting her lip, she decided Hitman be damned, she was going to help the little girl.

With one last fleeting glance at the boys, Setsuna led the girl so they were just out of earshot from the others.

"So what do you need?" she asked, her voice hushed regardless of the distance.

"_**Flowers...**_" the girl pointed a bloodied finger towards a pole across the street. At the base was an elaborate display. There was a plethora of toys, and different flowers. Though Setsuna's eyes were drawn more to the centerpiece - a framed picture of a brightly smiling little girl. One that, underneath the grime and bruises, was identical to the ghost beside her.

"I don't see what you mean..." Setsuna noted delicately, amber eyes searching for something that would warrant her help. Surely, this girl wasn't bothering her just for the sake of bothering her.

"_**Vase...**_"

Finally, Setsuna spotted what the girl was talking about. Near the edge of the memorial was a knocked over vase of trampled flowers. Anger lashed out at Setsuna as she noticed the footprints. Someone had stomped over part of the display - repeatedly.

"_**Mama... Put... Those... There...**_"

Setsuna's heart constricted once more as the girl's emotions washed over her. The feeling of sadness was so vastly overwhelming. Tear pricked at her eyes, and it took all of her self control not to be completely consumed by the vicious onslaught.

"I'll fix it," the blonde eventually struggled out.

Despite the gore that was smeared over her face, a grin graced the girl's features. "_**Thank... You...**_"

Setsuna gave a grunt before solemnly crossing the street. Sometimes the worst part about dealing with ghosts was being forced to face the disgusting reality of humanity. The fact that there was a memorial on the street meant one thing - that the girl had been a victim of a hit and run. Not only that but some asshole thought it cool to desecrate something the girl's mother had poured her shattered heart into.

It filled Setsuna with absolute rage, but more than anything it left her ragged. If this was what the world had been degraded to, what did she have to look forward to?

Crouching down, Setsuna collected the flowers, finding them still somehow miraculously alive. Relieved at the realization she quickly placed them back in the vase.

"If I can get some water these might last a little while," Setsuna stated thoughtfully, more to herself than to the ghost. The blonde ran a scan over the general area and noticed a gate unlocked and hanging open. A slow smile formed on her lips.

"Hey, Setsu-chan, what are you doing?!" Tsuna demanded as his sister slipped through the open gate. "You can't just go into people's yards!"

The blonde put a finger to her lips, lifting the vase in her other hand as if that had any significance.

"Why does she always do this?" Tsuna gave an exasperated sigh.

Reborn quirked an eyebrow at his student. Did his sister have a hobby for fixing broken memorials? Though from the look on Tsuna's face it seemed as if he was referring to a more general action.

"Go help her, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn commanded after a moment, kicking the brunette towards the other side of the street. By the time Tsuna gathered himself up Setsuna was back with the now water filled vase.

"Come to help, Tsuna-nii?" Setsuna wondered, sounding oddly please at her brother's appearance.

"Uh - yeah - what do you need help with?" Tsuna looked away sheepishly, having just noticed what his sister had been doing. Aside from the flowers there were quite a few other things out of place. So Tsuna got to work straightening everything out while she arranged the flowers so the trampled ones wouldn't be visible.

When they were finally done the memorial looked as good as new.

"Is this okay?" Setsuna asked the ghost after a second, not caring that her brother was within earshot. The little girl nodded before a bright light washed over her, as if shining outward.

"Thank you!" the spirit exclaimed as her injuries phased away. A sad smile crossed Setsuna's face as the girl returned to a normal form once again. There was no reason such an innocent soul should have been taken away.

The blonde finally let a tear escape as the the ghost disappeared in a blinding flash of white.

"Are you okay, Setsu-chan?" Tsuna asked, suddenly worried about his sister. The brunette had rarely ever seen his twin cry. Even when people at school ignored her or called her names she took it in stride. Secretly, he was always jealous of that innate strength she seemed to have. But, to see her vulnerable made his chest constrict tightly with concern.

"I'm alright, Nii-chan," Setsuna wiped the moisture from her face. "Thank you for pitching in."

Tsuna grinned lightly. "Yeah."

"Kyaaaa!" the voice of a girl squealed, pulling both of their attention away from the memorial. "How cute!" Before Setsuna could even figure out where the voice was coming from Tsuna grabbed her hand and pulled her to a hiding spot behind the wall.

"What's goi -"

Tsuna shushed his sister. "That was Kyoko-chan."

"Sasagawa?" Setsuna wondered, knowing of their school idol despite not having a class with her.

"Yes, now be quiet."

The blonde chuckled as realization dawned on her. "You like her, don't you?"

"O-of course not," Tsuna tried to keep his voice down. "She's the school idol. There's no way she would go out with someone like me."

"You never know until you try."

Says the girl with no friends. Tsuna bit back the insult, though Setsuna noticed the very obvious skepticism in his eyes.

"I agree with Setsuna," Reborn squeaked, sending Tsuna several feet in the air. The Hitman had materialized out of seemingly nowhere, but was still exceptionally difficult to miss.

Despite the time she had to get used to the soul chained to the back of the toddler Setsuna still wasn't. The ghost just floated listlessly behind him, eyes closed in a never ending slumber. The blonde constantly felt herself checking to make sure the eyes hadn't opened. If they ever did she would probably have a heart attack.

"There's no way I'm going to confess to Kyoko-chan," Tsuna insisted defiantly. "I'm not even in her league."

"Your loser complex is amazing," Reborn noted with a shake of his head. "Anyway, it's about time." Then the toddler brandished a handgun, pointed directly at Tsuna.

"Even if you're joking that's not funny!" Tsuna sputtered, waving his hands emphatically.

"Die," Reborn replied simply as he pulled the trigger.

Blood splattered out as the bullet lodged itself in the brunette's forehead.

"Tsuna!" Setsuna screeched as he flopped lifelessly onto the ground. A sudden cocktail of grief and fury sloshed angrily in the blonde's stomach. "You just killed my brother."

Reborn gave her an amused smirk, as if he had just realized she was there.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you anywhere near my family," she hissed as she dove towards the Hitman. Reborn however had faster reflexes than she anticipated and dodged. But, as he did Setsuna's hand grazed the shadowy chain that connected the spirit to his back.

Underneath her fingertips the links were unexpectedly solid, and they instantly filled her with a sinister energy. Terrified, surprised and still grief stricken she let it go without thinking.

A vicious shiver ran the length of Reborn's tiny spine. It felt as if someone had grasped his very soul. The feeling was unnerving to say the least, and over his many years on this planet he had never experienced anything quite like it. An icy sweat broke out across his olive skin. For some reason he felt so very cold all of a sudden.

"What did you just do to me?" Reborn demanded, his eyes hidden beneath the cusp of his fedora. When Setsuna wasn't forthcoming he lifted his gun on her. Even if it was full of Dying Will Bullets the threat was still there. The blonde's eyes only burned brighter at the challenge, though they were clouded with a plethora of other emotions.

"Looks like I found your weak spot," Setsuna retorted stiffly, her jaw tight with frustration.

With a sleight of hand, Reborn replaced the Dying Will Bullets and cocked his gun.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Starlit Reunion

**Target Three:**

_Starlit Reunion_

* * *

_Do not include Setsuna in Tsuna's training._ Iemitsu's warning echoed dully in Reborn's mind. Of course Reborn never agreed to abide by it, but it most definitely wasn't a part of his plans to get her involved.

Honestly though, Reborn wasn't really the one to blame at this point.

Sure, he shot the Dying Will Bullet in front of her but Setsuna was already way too suspicious for her own good. The blonde knew exceptionally more than she led on. Considering the first words from her mouth were questions about his true form it seemed too prudent to write her off as just another ignorant teenage girl.

Not to mention she did something to him. Of that he still couldn't quite tell, but he'd be lying if he didn't admit that somewhere deep down - where it was still possible for his emotions to stir - it disturbed him.

After all it had been so long since someone got the jump on him he almost completely forgot what it felt like.

Despite his rational side however, a more primal reaction within him took over. One that recognized Sawada Setsuna as an enemy. A threat. A target.

The girl herself had similar notions of the Hitman.

Reborn, an undetermined being, had just murdered her twin brother without so much as a second thought.

So many emotions were whirlwinding around inside of her. Anger. Grief. Regret. Confusion. Frustration. All of it blended into one throbbing ache - revenge.

If she could just get close enough to grab the chain again she'd have leverage over the toddler. Setsuna wasn't exactly sure what she would do once she had him, but forethought was pretty low on her priority list at the moment.

So the two stood utterly still, waiting for the first spark of action to break their impasse.

That came almost immediately however - in the form of a shrieking brunette with a flame flickering from the hole in his forehead.

"**REBORN!**" a voice that scarcely sounded like Tsuna's tore from his chest. "**TELL KYOKO HOW I FEEL WITH A DYING WILL!**"

Before Setsuna had even the slightest moment to react, he peeled away. Positively dumbfounded, the blonde could only watch as Tsuna's feet rocketed off the pavement in the distance.

"He's alive," she sagged with relief. "Just what did you do to him though?"

A taut smirk pulled at Reborn's lips, though an edge still remained in his eyes. "You never answered my question."

"What question?" Setsuna's brain tried desperately to catch up with the situation. The past few minutes - or was it seconds - had been so hectic that she barely even recognized what was going on anymore.

Reborn finally stowed away his gun, emptying the bullets from the chamber. Had what Setsuna done all been a fluke, or was she just playing dumb?

The Hitman narrowed his onyx orbs at the girl. He may have been exceptional at reading people, but in that moment he would kill for the famed Hyper Intuition that graced the Vongola line.

Setsuna might not trust him, but he didn't really trust her either...

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

After creating a silent, albeit begrudging, truce Reborn and Setsuna finally set off to track Tsuna down. Thankfully, he had garnered quite the crowd, and was particularly easy to find.

When they spotted the brunette he was hunched on the ground, caked in a peculiar mix of dirt, blood and what appeared to be... noodles?

"I just confessed to Kyoko," Tsuna muttered, absolutely mortified. "In my underwear... I might as well be a Hentai at this rate..."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Nii-chan," Setsuna attempted to reassure him, though her suppressed laughter did little to soothe her brother's fractured ego. After a moment she offered him a hand, which he accepted shakily.

"The Dying Will Bullet lasts five minutes," Reborn offered when he noticed the confused glares in his direction. "After that you return to normal." Before either of the two could voice their doubts he trudged on - explaining the effects of the bullet in detail.

Reborn wondered offhandedly if he should even be telling this to Setsuna, but it was difficult to deny that she was already involved despite his intervention. If Iemitsu hadn't refused to advocate on her behalf she would have been just as eligible to be Vongola Decimo as her brother.

Although, those few minutes earlier that Tsuna had been born made all the difference. Even if Reborn trained both of them, unless something happened to Tsuna, Setsuna would never have an actual claim to the title. By any standard it was safer to keep her in the dark on that particular detail.

Not cluing her in on the Mafia in general however seemed vastly unnecessary.

Not to mention dangerous. The Setsuna Reborn stumbled upon wasn't the kind, distraught girl that the leader of CEDEF had described. No, what he found instead was a perceptive hot head with over protective tendencies.

Thankfully, Tsuna had been just what he was expecting. One curve ball was enough.

The Hitman groaned internally as he recalled how he had lost his cool earlier.

Even if it had only been for a second, that was plenty longer than he should have ever aimed at her with actual intent. If he had acted even the slightest bit more impulsively she would be lying dead on the pavement, and he would be struggling to explain why he murdered her to some of the most influential people in the world.

It was a good thing there had been a certain brunette to interrupt. Otherwise things might have gotten messy - even more so than they already had.

As much as Reborn wanted to focus solely on Tsuna's growth, he couldn't shake the feeling of trepidation that had slowly crept up on him since Setsuna had done whatever it was she did to him.

Something wasn't right about that girl.

If he wanted any peace of mind he needed to find out just what it was she could do.

"So," Setsuna tore Reborn from his thoughts. "What would have happened if Tsuna-nii hadn't been regretting anything when you shot him?"

"I am an Assassin," Reborn replied simply.

Setsuna opened her mouth to spout a few choice words in response, only to close it a moment later. She wasn't about to let Reborn have the last laugh - even if the way he kept glaring at her made her heart rattle anxiously in her chest.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

Once they got home the three of them went their separate ways.

Well, as separate as they could get in the small house.

As much as Setsuna wanted to cheer her brother up, she was honestly grateful to get away from him and Reborn. The silent threats the toddler kept sending her through his obsidian orbs were enough to shake anyone up - especially when they could see the shrouded specter hovering behind him like the Grim Reaper incarnate.

Setsuna doubted she would ever get used to Reborn's ghost.

There was just something so ominous about it. The way it looked half dead. The chain that tethered directly through both of their chests. The fact that it was identical to the toddler in every way. All of it was too unnatural - even for her.

Setsuna and Reborn may have made a temporary truce to chase after Tsuna, but she still had her doubts about him. He had after all shown up out of nowhere and shot her brother with a trick bullet. That latter of which still confused the hell out of her.

The toddler had spit some nonsense about the bullet being one that could resurrect people and force them to accomplish their last regret - but there was no possible way such a thing could really exist. Surely, the main populace would have heard of something that insane by now.

Despite her opinions on the matter though, it was hard to deny what she had seen first hand.

Tsuna had died, came back to life and even hunted down his crush to confess.

The voice of reason in the back of her mind screamed that this was all ridiculous. But a more open minded one reminded her that if she could see spirits maybe a resurrection bullet wasn't so outlandish.

Heaving a sigh, Setsuna plopped down onto the edge of the patio. The blonde hadn't even realized where she was going until she found herself outside.

Whenever she was troubled she always craved the solace of her backyard.

Maybe it was a remainder from the years of her youth when Giotto had shown up to keep her company. Back then she had been so confused. Everyone thought she was lying or crazy, and even the ghosts would always beg for her help. Except for Giotto - he accepted her the way she was.

It had been so long since she had seen him last. At first she had kept expecting him to pop up randomly as he always had before.

But after a year or so she began to wonder if he would ever come back at all. Then as even more time passed she just assumed his soul had finally moved on to wherever they go after they disappear.

Even if he wasn't around anymore, sitting out here still offered the slightest bit of comfort.

Flopping onto her back, the night sky instantly consumed her vision. The twinkles of light in the vast distance reminded her dully of Giotto's eyes - the same ones she had. Though her's weren't even remotely as brilliant.

Growing up, Setsuna never questioned it, but it did strike her as odd how similar Giotto appeared to both her and Tsuna when she thought about it. Aside from his name she never asked much about his background. The other boy would always slip into a depression at the mention of it so she had soon learned to avoid the subject.

It was nights like this that she missed him the most. When she had no one to talk to. When she remembered the only person that ever understood her was no longer around to listen anymore.

Setsuna closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She could almost hear Giotto's voice now.

"Setsu-chan," his voice rang out clearly in her mind, though it sounded deeper than she remembered. "It's been awhile."

Now, she really did feel crazy.

With a groan her amber orbs fluttered open. What greeted her however was another pair of identical eyes peering down at her. Startled, she bolted upright, smashing directly into the person's forehead.

"What the - " Setsuna trailed off, nursing the swelling lump on her forehead.

"Sorry, sorry," the other voice apologized. Arcing a brow Setsuna finally turned to face the culprit. The moment she noticed the familiar gravity defying, golden hair her mouth gaped open.

"Giotto?"

"In the... ectoplasm."

"But I thought you..." moved on she couldn't bring herself to say. Since the last time she saw him he had aged a bit. A part of her knew that Giotto probably had the ability to morph his appearance by now, but it was odd to see him have aged basically the difference from the last time they had met.

Now, Giotto appeared to be her age, but he looked even more like Tsuna than ever before. Of course her and Giotto shared the same coloring, but Tsuna and Giotto had literally identical features. It was almost as uncanny as Reborn and his ghost. Giotto noticed her prolonged stare however and beamed.

"Did you miss me?" he asked sheepishly.

Setsuna's lips quirked ever so slightly. "Of course."

Still grinning, Giotto plopped down next to her on the edge of the deck. "So, how have things been?" he asked, as if years hadn't passed since they last spoke.

Setsuna mulled her response over silently. How exactly was she supposed to tell him some toddler with a ghost attached to his back had shot her brother? Not to mention that Tsuna had reanimated and fulfilled his dying wish. Even just thinking it sounded positively ridiculous.

"Hey," Giotto said delicately, bumping her shoulder with his own. "What's wrong?"

Setsuna grimaced and knotted her fingers nervously in her lap. The first thing she talked to Giotto about shouldn't be something so negative. After all, the spirit probably had his own problems to think about.

"It's nothing," she replied finally. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Around," Giotto shifted uncomfortably.

"I see... and I assume you want to know how Tsuna-nii is doing since your last check in?" Setsuna added, almost bitterly.

"Of course I want to know how he's doing."

"Well," she trailed off, eyes sliding back towards the night sky. "I think he's stressed out. Life hasn't been going so great for him lately." Or me, she omitted.

Giotto hummed pensively. "Has anything changed recently?"

Setsuna leveled her eyes with his, realization budding in the pit of her stomach. "Okaa-san got him a Home Tutor," her jaw tightened slightly at the mention of the toddler. "Although, I think you probably already know that."

As much as she hated to admit it, Setsuna could see it in Giotto's eyes that he was hiding something.

"I don't - "

"Considering he showed up just today it seems odd that you would appear the same night," she cut him off, smiling somewhat sadly. While the reunion with Giotto was a relief, a comfort she had craved immensely, it was bittersweet. In the end, no matter how congenial, Giotto only wanted her for information on her brother.

Giotto's lips creased into a firm line. "Today was the first day I could make it back."

"Convenient," she asserted tersely.

"Even so. If at all possible I would have shown up sooner," the blatant strain in his voice was difficult to ignore. "Things have been tense lately."

"What does a ghost have to worry about?"

"A lot," he snorted, a slight smirk crossing his features. "And I'm not just here for Tsunayoshi, okay?"

Setsuna heaved a sigh, and leaned back onto her palms. "I'm not a little kid anymore, Giotto. I think it's about time you just tell me who you are and why you're so concerned with me and my family."

"It's complicated," Giotto told her simply - and honestly, it was. Not only was he her ancestor, but he was pretty sure her brother was his reincarnation. A lot of people from his time seemed to be reincarnated in this generation - Setsuna included. Not that he would ever tell her about that though.

"Well, un-complicate it," she retorted tiredly. "I'm fed up with people not being honest with me. Nii-chan barely even talks to me because of this stupid ability. People at school ignore me. I don't even know what I am. I don't need some ghost coming around and pretending to be my friend when he won't even let me know who he is!"

At this point her face was flushed and tears stung angrily at her cheeks, but she hardly cared.

"I didn't know," Giotto replied earnestly. Even though he could read her emotions, he had no idea how truly upset she was by all of this. "But I really did try to make it back."

When Setsuna didn't respond he ran a thin hand through his unkempt head of hair.

"I'm your ancestor," he admitted finally. "You and Tsuna are my great-great-great-grandchildren."

Setsuna's eyes snapped up to meet Giotto's. "Why couldn't you have just told me that to begin with?"

"I'm sure a four year old would have believed a little boy to be her great-great-great-grandfather," he drawled sarcastically, sounding so very much like Tsuna.

"Then why not appear as an old man? You told me ghosts can change how they look."

Giotto sighed lightly. "I'm not the same as other ghosts." Before she could ask what he meant he continued on. "I've been around for so long because my fate is tied to that of my descendants. But, my corporeal form is long gone and I can't stay on this plane without attaching to something. Whether that be an heirloom or... you."

Setsuna peered wordlessly into his eyes, searching for some reason to believe him. "You attach to me?"

"You're a Medium, not to mention you share my blood. It's rather strong in you and Tsuna actually... I can't just wander around like other spirits though. You're the only connection I have with this part of the Famiglia."

"You still haven't explained why you hid your age," she reminded him, her voice oddly robotic as she attempted to quell the swirling thoughts in her head.

"If I were to appear with too much of a presence it may sap energy from you," he told her delicately. "That's also why my stays are never long ones."

"I really knew nothing about you at all," she noted incredulously. Deep down, she knew that he had hidden a lot from her. But, it was overwhelming just how little she actually knew about the person she claimed to be her best friend once.

And you still don't. He wanted to respond, but he clamped his mouth shut. Setsuna would find out about the Vongola soon enough anyway, he needn't add to her worries. He'd already piled so many onto her in the past few minutes alone.

"You said I'm a Medium," she hedged, pulling him from his thoughts. "What does that mean?"

Now, Giotto was the one to regard her with surprise. "It means you're not bound by the barrier that separates the living from the dead. You can see, touch and feel spirits."

Setsuna hummed something deep in her throat, and leaned onto Giotto's shoulder. "After all this time," she said, her voice as hushed as the cool, night breeze. "It's nice to have a name to put to it."

"I thought I told you when you were younger," he replied, just as quietly. Maybe he had, maybe he hadn't - but he didn't have the chance to confirm as his great-great-great-granddaughter was already snoring lightly.

_Maybe I can stay for a little while longer this time..._ he mused as he looked down at her pale, sleeping face.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. The Transfer Students

**Target Four:**

_The Transfer Students_

* * *

The moment Setsuna sat down at the dining table that morning she knew that she was going to have a bad day.

She never put much stock in omens, but if the intense glare emanating from the toddler sitting across from her didn't constitute as one she wasn't quite sure what would.

"What do you need, Reborn?" the blonde asked, heaving an exasperated sigh.

The Hitman seemed oddly amused at her straightforwardness, but didn't answer the blunt request. Instead, he was quite content with staring her down.

After a few moments of this however Setsuna began to feel very much like prey being stalked by a predator. The hovering ghost in the room did little to alleviate her blossoming unease as well.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she swallowed the bite she was currently on. "If you have something you want to say just say it."

"Hm," Reborn mused to himself. "I think it's about time you tell me what you did yesterday."

Setsuna stiffened, her eyes wandering to the turned back of her mother. "I'd rather not talk about that here if you don't mind," she hissed in a hushed voice. "Plus you wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you."

"You'll find I'm rather open minded."

The blonde grunted, running a nervous hand through her hair. "If it's that important to you - "

"It is."

"Then I'll tell you when we're alone."

Reborn considered this quietly. Just what exactly was she trying so desperately to hide? Something the rest of her family didn't know that was for sure. "Fine," he assented, finally lowering the dark voids he called eyes back to his plate.

Setsuna visibly relaxed, but couldn't shake the feeling that this conversation was far, far from over.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

When the bell for lunch finally screeched above the chatter in her classroom, Setsuna was more than happy to escape the confined space.

"Be careful you don't bump into her," a girl sneered from behind the blonde.

"I heard she talks to herself, but I've never actually seen her do it," another replied, sounding as if they were discussing a random creature and not a human being.

"That's because she always leaves to have the conversations with her imaginary friends in private. Probably thinks it's courteous to them or something," the first girl giggled, before a few others joined in.

As much as Setsuna wanted to turn on them, her body was screaming at her to in fact, she scooped up her things to go to lunch. Ignoring everyone's blatant stares and recoils in her passing she silently made her way to the roof. Even though it was technically off limits, as the gates up there were old and had garnered a significant amount of rust over the years, it was the only place she found any peace at Namimori Middle.

Heaving a sigh of relief she plopped down onto the already sun warmed tiles, and pulled out her Bento.

"Itadakimasu!" she exclaimed, but just as she was about to take a bite something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. A dark silhouette lounging in the shadows. "If you're here to ask for something please just go away."

"What exactly would you be offering?" came the high pitched retort of Reborn.

Setsuna clenched her jaw. She knew he would seek her out after the little conversation they had this morning but she thought he would at least wait until after school. Apparently the first moment she was alone would suffice for him.

"Don't you have another Sawada to stalk?" she asked, occupying her mouth with food as an excuse to avoid the Hitman.

"Hm," Reborn sauntered over to her, seeming oddly suave for one so small. "My plans for him will go down soon enough. In the meantime however you promised to tell me something."

"I promised nothing," the blonde corrected. "But I guess I did say I would."

An amused smile tugged at the toddler's lips. "Then talk."

"You really won't believe me," she reminded him indignantly. "No one ever does.

Reborn only arced a raven brow.

"I'm a Medium," she used the word that Giotto had taught her just the night before. The memory left a fluttering warmth in her chest. Even if the two had somewhat of a spat she was so overjoyed to have him back in her life. That lighthearted feeling however fell in stark contrast with the one of trepidation that was threatening to consume her at the moment. "I can see ghosts."

The Hitman soaked in this new information eagerly though the shaded look on his chubby face did little to express the depth of emotions currently twisting around inside - doubt being the predominant one.

After a moment of charged silence Setsuna snorted and crossed her thin arms over her chest. "Knew you wouldn't believe me. Though I can't say I'm surprised - even considering what you are."

At that his obsidian orbs snapped to attention. "What I am?"

"Half infant, half man," she muttered, not sure what he was exactly herself. "Though I'm pretty sure the man part is lying dormant."

The Hitman resisted the urge to brandish his gun once again. "Who told you about that?" he demanded, keeping his voice lethally thin.

Setsuna bristled slightly, an icy shiver raking her frame at the glare he leveled her way. "No one. As I said I can see ghosts - and you have quite the spirit trailing you."

Reborn again considered this quietly. With Iemitsu's obvious regards on her involvement in the Mafia he most definitely didn't impart this knowledge onto her. Tsuna, on the other hand knew so strikingly little about the underworld he couldn't have possibly told her anything.

Unless there was a strain of Hyper Intuition that allowed direct mind reading there was really no possible way for her to know about the Arcobaleno curse.

"Say you are telling the truth," Reborn entertained the theory. "What exactly does that have to do with what you did yesterday?"

"In our... exchange, I accidentally grabbed the chain that binds the adult you to your back."

Setsuna's hand flexed unconsciously at the memory. Despite the craziness of the time she could still distinctly recall the dark energy that filled her at the touch. The way it felt as if the only way it could exist was through sucking the life out someone. Which, it very well might have considering Reborn's current condition. Maybe he had been an adult at some point and the chain had slowly been siphoning away his soul until nothing remained but a toddler.

When Reborn yet again refused to say anything, Setsuna took the quiet moment to finish off the rest of her Bento. The Hitman seemed exceptionally more intent on his thoughts, so when the ending bell for lunch rang out, the blonde passed him without so much as a contest.

Just as she reached the door to the stairs though Reborn finally gave her a reply.

"I believe you."

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

Once Setsuna made it back to her class, she found all of her classmates to be in more of an uproar than usual.

"Come on!" a guy shouted, tugging on the shirt of the student next to him. "Didn't you hear? Mochida-senpai challenged that Dame-Tsuna to a Kendo match! We have to go watch!"

Setsuna dropped her belongings onto her desk and rushed over to the two boys. "What did you just say?!"

Both of them shrank away from her, whether from fear of the sudden demand or just her presence in general she couldn't quite tell. When neither seemed forthcoming she repeated the question, a little more politely this time.

"Mochida-senpai kidna - _er_ \- took Dame-Tsuna to the Dojo for a Kendo match," the boy that spoke the first time stuttered under the intense gaze of Setsuna's amber orbs.

My plans for him will go down soon enough, Reborn's words from before echoed in her mind. Had this been what he was referring to?

Setsuna cursed under her breath, and ducked out of the classroom. While she wasn't exactly sure where the Kendo Hall was at, all she had to do was follow the flow of the congested traffic that filled the halls. Nearly everyone was talking about it. Some people whispered whenever they spotted her, and others even taunted her outright for it.

After what seemed like hours she, along with half of the school, reached the Dojo. But as Setsuna scanned the room she couldn't spot even a hair on her brother's spiky head. "Nii-chan?!" she called into the crowd, but it instantly got drowned out by the other chatter that filled the stagnant air.

Deciding she had ditched class for absolutely no reason, Setsuna turned to leave. Her teacher had already warned her multiple times that if she skipped any more classes there would be repercussions, but honestly her brother's safety was vastly more important than her attendance record.

That's when everything roared back to life however.

"**READY TO FIGHT!**" Tsuna shouted as he shoved through the crowd to the main floor. Setsuna's mouth went slack as she realized her brother had gone into the same mode as he had the day before when Reborn shot him with that bullet... what was it called?

_Dying Will Mode?_

"You're going to fight me half naked?!" Mochida barked with laughter. "Idiot! Did you think I would hold back because you weren't wearing armor?" The rest of the students within earshot joined in his taunting jeers, but that cut out almost immediately.

Before Mochida could get a single swing in Tsuna rocketed forward, smashing the weapon to pieces with just forehead. Then, Tsuna went in for the first point, a chop, but at the last second switched to tearing a small handful of hair from the older boys scalp. Despite the obvious, albeit strange, point the referee refused to lift his flag.

Tsuna tilted his head slightly, his enrage eyes unblinking. Even from her spot in the back of the room, Setsuna scarcely believed it was the same weak willed brother she had grown up with all her life.

After the loss of the rest of Mochida's hair, the referee finally caved and called the match.

"That was amazing!" someone in the crowd exclaimed, the rest of them following suit. In seconds the students converged on Tsuna, flinging compliments rather than insults now.

_How very fickle everyone is..._ Setsuna sighed, eyeing the scene before her with an odd amount of distaste in her mouth. Just moments ago they were all going on about how pathetic, stupid and weak he was but now he was a 'hero.'

Deep down she had to admit a part of her felt jealous. Not of the new attention her brother was getting, but more at the fact that he had finally earned some respect for himself. The twins may not have agreed or connected on much, but the lack of respect and consideration by their peers was the one thing they truly had in common.

Setsuna gave a somewhat sad smile as she watched her brother get the attention he rightfully deserved. Even if he was drifting away from her, she was proud of Tsuna for finally breaking free if even for a moment...

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

Thankfully, the next few days went pretty much without incident for Setsuna. Tsuna was in a daze from his win over Mochida, and then his ego inflated even more with the Volleyball tournament so he was off in his own little world for the most part. Reborn also didn't question her again. That didn't stop the seemingly endless flow of scrutinizing glares however.

Even the ghosts were steering clear of her - Giotto included. After she fell asleep on him the other night he hadn't reappeared. Despite herself she had actually become somewhat lonely since then. Of course Tsuna not talking to her wasn't anything really new, but after that spark of activity it almost seemed dull for everything to go back to normal.

So, when she was pulled aside by her teacher almost immediately upon showing up to class she was somewhat taken aback at the sudden break in monotony.

"Sawada," the older man began stoically. "Upon the recommendation of another teacher it has been decided that you'll be put in a different class from now on. Your attendance had been exceptionally poor thus far, and even though you have proved to be knowledgeable in some subjects there is no reason that you should stay in this more advanced class. Class 1-A should be more your pace."

Setsuna could only nod, as she tried desperately to swallow her pride. It really wasn't her fault. What was she supposed to do about it all? The spirits that stalked her didn't seem to care even the slightest bit that she was in the middle of a quiz or an exam when they showed up. And it wasn't like she could tell anyone the real reasons why she always had to excuse herself. They'd lock her up in the crazy bin before she could even finish explaining.

So far the only people that ever believed her anyway were Giotto and Reborn, yet neither were exactly the most reputable of sources.

No one in her class was all that broken up over her transfer either, which made it that much easier to leave them behind. In retrospect, Setsuna wasn't all that upset about having to switch, but as she made her way over to her new classroom she couldn't help feeling that she had lost in some way.

It wasn't like her original class was all that advanced anyway, maybe just slightly accelerated, but it made her feel inadequate somehow being kicked out. Almost as if she wasn't able to juggle a normal school life and being stalked by ghosts - which quite frankly she wasn't.

"Ah, there she is," the teacher, a fairly stereotypical looking middle aged man, clucked as Setsuna slid inside of the classroom. "These are the two new transfers we'll be having with us for the rest of the year." He gestured for her to join him at the front of the room. On the other side of the teacher was another student.

He had semi-long, although nicely kept, silver hair, crystal green orbs and an expression that probably attracted as much negative attention as the skulls clinging to his accessories.

"This is Gokudera Hayato, he has been studying overseas in Italy," the older man gestured to the silver haired boy then over to Setsuna. "And I'm sure you know Sawada Setsuna, who will be joining us here from now on."

"Isn't that your sister, Dame-Tsuna?" a student asked the boy, a little too loudly. Tsuna wasn't really sure how to respond. He had no idea Setsuna was going to be switching classes - much less be joining his. Regardless of that bombshell however, he was more concerned with the way Kyoko was ogling the other transfer student.

Setsuna also simultaneously realized that this was in fact her older brother's class. Of course, on some level she knew he was in 1-A but it hadn't really registered that he would be in it for some reason.

After Setsuna and Gokudera finished their introductions, which were both rather short and substanceless, they were guided to their seats. Setsuna being a little in front of Tsuna and Gokudera somewhere off to the side. Before either of them actually took their spots though the silver haired boy made a beeline for Tsuna's desk.

Without even the slightest provocation, Gokudera slammed his foot into one of the metal legs, scattering all of Tsuna's belongings across the aisle. "Hieee!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise, trying to catch what he could - and failing miserably.

Other students chuckled as the brunette scrambled to gather all of his things. Setsuna sent them a slight glare before rushing to her brother's aid. "Here you go, Nii-chan," she whispered as she handed over the pile she collected.

"Thank you," he replied hesitantly, obviously shaken up by the random bout of bullying.

After that the class finally settled down a little bit. There was still the occasional mention about having the Dame-Twins, and the oh so attractive half-breed now, but for the most part it was pretty standard.

Until of course, an eerie melody pierced the silence in the room.

The lilting notes sounded like that of a piano. They were woven so intricately that it had to have been a talented pianist behind it. Despite the obvious skill however, the piece evoked an exceptionally powerful feeling of sadness in Setsuna's gut. After a moment, unshed tears even began to prick at her eyes.

What the heck? Setsuna quickly glanced around the room, but everyone was still busily working on the worksheets the teacher had passed around, completely unperturbed.

Not quite sure what to make of the situation, she leaned back towards Tsuna.

"Do you hear that?" she asked in as hushed a voice as she could manage.

"Hear what?" Tsuna demanded back, his eyes wide with concern.

"That piano."

Tsuna swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. Setsuna had only been in his class for less than an hour and she was already up to her antics. As much as it freaked him out, more than anything he worried about her when she got like this. It wasn't normal for a teenage girl to be seeing and hearing things.

Setsuna noticed the glazed look of pity that filled her brother's honey brown eyes and swiveled back around in her seat. She wasn't exactly quite sure what she had been hoping to accomplish by asking him, but at least she knew she was the only one hearing it.

Which, meant there was likely a ghost nearby. Sure, she had never heard anything like a spirit being accompanied by music before but she wasn't about to rule it out either.

After a quick scan of the room she realized the apparition wasn't in the room.

It was in the hallway.

Through one of the slit windows that led to into the hallway, she noticed a woman staring intently inside. She was one of the most beautiful women Setsuna had ever seen. The spirit had soft features, though they were spoiled slightly by the grimace on her lips. Aside from her features however she had wavy silver hair, and exceptionally light green-grey eyes.

"Hayato..." Setsuna could hear the woman's ethereal moan from outside.

_Hayato? Wasn't that the name of the other transfer student?_

Surely enough, when the blonde turned to inspect the boy, she instantly noticed the resemblance.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. Woman In The Window

**Target Five:**

_Woman In The Window_

* * *

Setsuna tried to ignore it, she really did.

But the ghost just refused to leave it's perch at the window. Even though for once, rather than staring at her, the spirit was intent on someone else - the faint piano aria drifting through the room did little for Setsuna's focus. No matter how much easier the work was now, if she couldn't hear herself think it would be impossible to accomplish anything.

Heaving a labored sigh, Setsuna shot a hand into the air.

"Yes, Sawada?"

Tsuna opened his mouth to respond, only to notice the teacher strolling over to his sister's desk.

_Not already,_ the brunette groaned to himself.

As much as he wanted to trust Setsuna, a part of him knew from the moment she transferred in that she wouldn't hold back her strange quirks even a little bit. He had just hoped that she would at least wait a day or two before pulling anything. Of course that had been squashed the moment she asked him if he heard a piano in the middle of class. While he truly hadn't heard anything he could tell by the look on her face that she had.

Disgruntled, Tsuna flopped his head down onto his desk in an attempt to hide from the twisting glares of his classmates. _It's not my fault she does this!_ he wanted to shout, but instead he settled for attempting to not exist. He silently wished her luck before turning his gaze towards the window. Surely, if he didn't see what was happening it wouldn't be.

"May I be excused?" Setsuna asked quietly as the older man leveled her a scrutinizing look. The blond tried desperately to avoid making a scene, but the class didn't exactly make it the easiest for her. By the time the last word even parted her lips, chatter bubbled to life around her.

This may not have been how she was hoping to spend her first day in a new class, but the ceaseless flow of music was as maddening as it was distracting.

"What seems to be the issue?" the older man demanded with arced brows, obviously having heard of her past transgressions.

"I - uh - " Setsuna's eyes settled on a rather interesting blot on the man's cheap suit. "Have a headache."

His face scrunched with blatant uncertainty. The girl's last teacher had warned him that she ditched a lot, and tended to disrupt class for what appeared to be no good reason - but the more he studied the blonde he realized that something was in fact off about her. Beads of sweat pooled on her forehead, and her amber orbs looked strained and worn.

"Fine," he conceded. "But you are to go straight to the infirmary, am I understood?"

Setsuna's lips set in a firm line, but she gave a slight nod.

"Understood."

With that she pushed away from her desk, and curtly gathered her things before padding somewhat begrudgingly to the door. Sliding into the hallway, the ghost didn't acknowledge Setsuna's presence until the girl tapped lightly on her shoulder.

"Whatever it is you're doing," Setsuna said, containing her irritation with gritted teeth. "Can you please stop it?" Now that Setsuna was right next to the spirit it was obvious that she was the source of the music.

The melody however cut abruptly as the ghost turned ever so slowly to face her.

"_**You... Can... See... Me?**_"

Setsuna mentally sighed at the stereotypical question but nodded all the same. "I can hear you too," she added sarcastically.

The woman's jade orbs widened in shock. "**_How?_**"

"Not quite sure myself," Setsuna muttered, more to herself than the ghost. "But... you can't just sit here and stalk the living. Even if you're related."

Rage soon replaced the sadness that had been on the woman's face. Setsuna stumbled under the weight of it as the emotions barreled against her. Frustration, anger and misery tugged evenly at her chest - as if fighting for her attention.

"Calm down," Setsuna struggled out through the torrent of wills. "I can help... just calm down."

The spirit seemed very content in her tirade however and whipped back towards the window, intent on going back to watching the transfer student. Setsuna let out a mangled breath, and forced her legs to steady. Just how far did this ghost feel like pushing her?

"I promise, I can help," Setsuna placated warily, as she reached for the woman again. The moment her fingers brushed the apparition's shoulder though, vexation wheeled back in full force, except there was a tinge of something else to it this time - fear maybe?

"**_Leave... Me... Alone__!_**"

Before Setsuna had the chance to register the very obvious threat in the woman's eyes, a sickening noise pierced her eardrums. The window the ghost had been peering through just a moment ago shattered into millions of tiny shards. A few stray ones pricked at the blonde's arms but she hardly cared. She barely even had the fight in her to stop the ghost as she sped off into the distance.

"Sawada Setsuna!" the shout of her teacher buzzed numbly from the now gaping space where the window had been. But even that didn't shake her from the shock that settled in her system.

Never before had she seen a ghost that powerful. Sure, she had been approached by a few crazy spirits every so often, but not once had one outright been able to do anything physical - like shatter glass off emotion alone.

"In here now!" came another hiss. Mindlessly, Setsuna glanced up through the wreckage of glass. Aside from the positively furious look on the middle aged man's face she noted the oh so mortified one on her brother's.

_Sorry, Nii-chan..._

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

After the lecture of a lifetime finally came to a close, Setsuna found herself with a pounding migraine, several weeks of detention and an over 12,000 yen fine. Productive day so far if she did say so herself. Even though she technically didn't do anything wrong - what could she have said in her defense?

_'Oh, it wasn't me! A ghost did it because I freaked her out!'_

The blonde scoffed and twirled a golden tendril between her fingers. She still couldn't quite believe what had happened. When she was younger, Giotto had mentioned that the longer a ghost is around the stronger they get. Though at the time she had thought he was only referring to the spirit's presence not their _actual_ strength.

A vast miscalculation on her part.

Maybe it wasn't the most intelligent of ideas to approach just any ghost after all- even if they emitted a rather incessant tune. The blonde crossed her arms indignantly over her chest. None of this was her fault, yet regardless she'd have to pay for it. _Literally_. She didn't have the money to spare, and she felt guilty asking Nana for it. Sure, her father sent money from... wherever the hell he was, but the three of them were stretching it enough as it was.

"Let's go find that Dame-Tsuna," a voice snarled, pulling Setsuna from her thoughts. The blonde snapped to attention at the sound of her brother's name, noticing three exceptionally scummy looking seniors just a little ways in front of her.

"Oh look, there's the other Dame-Twin," another one of the seniors sneered, taking a step towards to her. "Whoa, she's actually kind of cute."

"Don't," the one in the beanie warned. "I heard she'll curse you if you bother her too much."

"Yeah," the first one chimed in. "Should just stick to Dame-Tsuna."

Setsuna quirked a brow at the exchange. She was a Medium, not a Witch or an Occultist. Although, if she could curse them she just _might_. "Have you seen Tsuna-nii?" she asked instead, curious as to why exactly they were targeting him today.

"He rammed into me then ran off," the spiky haired senior seethed. "Probably broke my arm."

"I'm sure," she drawled irritably. "Where exactly did he run off to?"

The senior shrugged, and waved a hand towards the doors that led to the courtyard. "Likely peed his pants and ran home."

Setsuna's amber orbs narrowed dangerously before she turned on a heel. "Thanks I guess," she tossed over her shoulder as she stalked towards the double doors.

The moment she stepped into the courtyard however she had absolutely no idea what was going on. Tsuna was once again in his boxers, and the transfer student was crouched in a dogeza at her brother's feet. Then of course Reborn, trailed by his ghost, stood impassively at Tsuna's side.

"Nii-chan?" Setsuna hastily dashed over to them. "What's going on?"

Tsuna glanced nervously at Gokudera then at his sister. After realizing that all of this Mafia business wasn't going away any time soon, Tsuna had resolved it best not to include Setsuna. The blonde already had enough delusions, he didn't want to give her any more reason to act crazy. Especially after she smashed that window earlier. Which, he still wasn't quite sure how to feel about.

Even if she was just lashing out for being forced to transfer classes it was rather extreme.

So, he stood there completely slack jawed, unsure of how to explain the situation. After all, there were still hundreds of dynamite sticks scattered across the ground. What could he possibly say to justify that?

"Famiglia recruiting," Reborn supplied after a moment.

Setsuna arced two thin eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"N-nothing!" Tsuna stuttered, waving his arms emphatically. "We're... uh just friends, right, Gokudera-kun?"

The silver haired teen jumped up, a smile wide on his face. "You mean it, Juudaime?"

"Juudaime?" confusion twisted Setsuna's features.

Tsuna had no explanation for that one, so he instead gestured for the two to meet each other. Setsuna only shrugged and offered a sheepish grin at Gokudera's excessive formality.

"You're the girl that broke the window earlier," he noted suddenly, covering his shock with feigned awe. "That was awesome."

_And you're the reason the ghost was there in the first place,_ she wanted to say back but bit her tongue, settling for a tamer response. "Thanks."

"Gokudera Hayato," he introduced, straightening from a bow. "Feel free to call me Hayato though."

"Setsuna," she replied simply, taking his extended hand. "You can call me Setsu."

Gokudera beamed and bowed once more. "Nice to meet you, Setsu-hime."

The blonde twitched at the honorific, but the look on his face made it apparent that anything less wasn't an option. Heaving a sigh she glanced over at her brother, who seemed just as mystified at Gokudera's odd sense of nicknames as herself. Well, the guy was from Italy, he may not be used to all of the cultural differences yet.

The light hearted feeling that had fluttered in her chest at the introduction however was quickly replaced with one of trepidation. Sorrowful notes of a piano soon filled her ears, and she immediately went rigid with fear. The nicks on her arms stung slightly at the memory of a certain silver haired spirit.

"Setsu-hime?" Gokudera asked suddenly, his brows furrowing.

Setsuna ignored him though, and scanned fervently for sight of the ghost from before. By the time she noticed her, it was too late.

The woman was perched behind a window directly above them several stories up. Despite the obviously demented look on her face a smile graced her beautiful features. "**_Hayato... Is... Mine..._**"

Then the sound of glass shattering tore through the air once again as a desk was flung through it. Gravity sucked it down quickly, and Setsuna realized it was veering straight for her brother. "Nii-chan!" she exclaimed, diving at him with as much force as she could muster. The next few moments blurred by hazily, and all Setsuna could register was pain.

Pain as she collided into her brother, his bony elbow knocking the wind out of her...

Pain as something heavy and quite hard pinned her legs...

Pain as chunks of glass dug into the already marred flesh of her arms...

Numb and throbbing, she laid there in a hot daze as action swirled around her. At some point Gokudera fished Tsuna out from under her, and the two eventually hefted the desk off her legs. Which had unfortunately been a teacher's desk and was significantly more difficult to handle. When she was finally free of the hunk of wood and metal though the world slipped back to it's normal pace.

"Are you okay, Setsu-chan?" Tsuna's voice bobbed anxiously through her adrenaline riddled senses.

"Nii-chan?" she slurred back, sounding oddly distant. "You're not hurt... are you?"

"N-no," he replied sheepishly. "Thanks to you."

Setsuna hummed contently despite the waves of discomfort that echoed through her limbs - her legs especially.

"How dare someone try to hurt Juudaime? I'll kill them," Gokudera growled, his hands flitting to his pockets - only to find them empty from his fight with Tsuna earlier.

"It might just have been an accident," Tsuna suggested somewhat distractedly. The brunette grimaced as he crouched down next to his sister, still painfully aware that he was in his underwear. "Do you think you can stand?"

Setsuna winced as she attempted to shift her legs. Bruises already littered her calves, but it didn't feel like anything was broken. "I think so..." she trailed off, shoving fruitlessly at the ground. After a moment of struggling however, Tsuna carefully weaved an arm under one of her battered ones and helped her to her feet. Though her weight proved to be a little much for him, and Gokudera rushed to shoulder the other side of her.

With both of their support, they were able to prop her so her feet only had to scrape lightly against the packed dirt. Luckily, Tsuna was a few inches taller than her otherwise things might not have gone so smoothly.

"Thank you," she mumbled wearily as the two essentially carried her. Each gave a grunt of confirmation, somewhat strained from the effort. Guilt laced through the blonde, and she shifted slightly to face her brother. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you earlier..."

"You didn't," he gushed out. "Plus, I'm used to it anyway."

A light smile tugged at the corners of his lips, and she couldn't help but return it.

As they made their way through the courtyard, Setsuna could still hear the mournful notes of the piano lilting in the distance. When she risked a glance back, she saw a fairly content ghost standing in the open wreckage of the window.

_Son of a bitch..._

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	6. Haunted Pasts

**Author's Note: **Hello once again everyone! So, my project for class ended up being significantly less work than I thought it was going to be... which may be why I still haven't done it yet. Procrastination at it's finest! Anyway, I really just wanted to work on this story. I can't get it off my mind. I'm literally starting to dream about it, which is actually kind of creepy.

(Oh my glob thank you for all of your kind reviews on the last chapter. You guys make all of the time I put into this worth it :) Thank you_** lacomptessa**_, _**kristingreen**_,_**thefrozenstrawberry**_, _**Yamiroo Alice**_, _**brokenmaelstorm**_, _**AnimeFreak1145**_, _**tabemono604**_, and _**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu**_ for the support. Internet hugs for all!)

* * *

**Target Six:**

_Haunted Pasts_

* * *

A hiss escaped Setsuna's already thin lips.

"This hurts more than I thought it would," she admitted somewhat hazily as her mother continued to pluck the jagged shards of glass from her arms.

"What exactly happened again?" Nana asked fretfully, tugging loose another piece with the tweezers. Setsuna glanced behind the older women at the boys behind her. Gokudera was staring at something forlornly while Tsuna just fidgeted awkwardly in place, both a sight with the blood clinging to their shirts.

Setsuna heaved a sigh. "A desk fell through a third story window and landed on me." Even just saying it aloud sounded ridiculous. Out of all of them, she was the only one that really knew what happened, but ultimately the actual explanation would have sounded just as if not more outlandish.

Nana's mouth gaped slightly. "How odd. No one pushed it, I hope?"

At that the blonde could only grimace. "Freak accident," she offered dismissively, despite the pull in her gut that begged to tell the truth.

"Well," Nana pushed up from the table, her daughter finally clean of the broken glass. "I should go get some things to make dinner. Especially with your friend staying over and all."

"You don't - " Gokudera started, but one look from the woman clammed him up.

"I insist," Nana cut him off with a stern huff. "You're the first friend that either of my No-Good children have brought over. This is a special occasion!"

_The first _living_ friend anyway_, Setsuna mused to herself.

Mortified, Tsuna on the other hand could only stare as his mother flitted through the cabinets, a smile wide on her face. While he shouldn't be all that surprised that Nana was willing to talk about his social life so openly he couldn't help but be embarrassed. What if she was that blunt and open with his future wife?

That thought alone was enough to send a shiver down his spine. At least he had a common enemy with Setsuna for once. When his honey eyes finally trailed over to the blonde however he found her smirking to herself - almost as if she enjoyed their mother's eccentricities.

Both women were insane, he decided, and hell bent on making his life as difficult as possible. Despite that though, he couldn't wipe away the smile that quirked on his lips.

"Be back soon!" Nana called from the doorway before slipping behind the shut door.

The moment she was completely gone however a heavy silence bore down on the kitchen. While Reborn had been quiet from the moment they got home, Gokudera was still consumed in his own thoughts it seemed and Tsuna was just too awkward to do anything about it.

First they left all of the explaining to her, now they were going to make things weird as well?

Rolling her amber orbs, Setsuna struggled to her feet. While her bruised legs were still rather shaky she managed for the most part - despite the worry that etched deeper onto Gokudera and Tsuna's already anxious features. Before the blonde could find a way to break the hush, Gokudera shot forward at the waist in a haphazard bow.

"Juudaime, forgive me! It is all my fault that Setsu-hime was injured," the silver haired teen proclaimed, guilt apparent in his strained voice.

Setsuna regarded him with a furtive glance. Surely, he didn't know about the ghost following him. Unless of course he could see them too?

"It's no one's fault," Tsuna insisted quickly, off put by Gokudera's sudden plea for forgiveness. "Like Setsu-chan said, it was just a freak accident."

"But it _is_ my fault," Gokudera pressed, his face tight in an attempt to hold in the emotions broiling underneath the surface. When Tsuna opened his mouth to respond, Gokudera added miserably, "I'm cursed."

Wringing his hands irritably, Gokudera ignored the onslaught of memories that began to berate him.

_'Stay away from our Famiglia!'_

_'You only bring pain wherever you go!"_

_'We don't need someone like you around here!'_

The words he had heard a million times from the different Famiglias over the years were just as clear as they days he had heard them. Not a single one of them ever accepted him. Because no matter where he went these _freak accidents_ would occur until eventually someone got hurt.

He should have known better than to bother another Famiglia - especially one as great as the Vongola. After this he would likely be black balled indefinitely. Not only had he failed to be the one to protect the Boss, he had allowed the Boss's sister to take the hit in his place.

When Tsuna finally did respond, Gokudera was tensed for the rejection, but instead of the harsh words all he got was a snort and a chuckle. "There's no such thing as curses, Gokudera-kun."

"But I - "

"It's fine, Hayato-kun," Setsuna cut him off, unable to take the blatant agony he was trying so desperately to hide any longer. "Even if you were cursed - _which you're not_ \- we wouldn't care."

Gokudera glanced pointedly at the crimson liquid still trickling from the open gashes on her arms and the bruises consuming the visible pale skin of her legs.

Following his gaze, the blonde scoffed slightly. "Nothing is your fault, Hayato-kun, so just drop it."

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, Gokudera finally relaxed a little bit. This was the first time he had been welcomed after an incident, and he had to admit... it felt nice.

"Thank you, Juudaime," Gokudera beamed at the brunette, before regarding the blonde with a softer expression. "And you too, Setsu-hime."

Setsuna once again twitched at the honorific, but grinned back sheepishly.

The light hearted warmth that had settled in the air shattered almost immediately though, as a certain Hitman broke his self imposed silence.

"I'd like to speak with Setsuna alone," the toddler declared, drawing every ounce of attention in the room.

Tsuna swallowed back the sudden lump in his throat, unsure of how to respond. The first night he and Reborn spoke about the Mafia, Tsuna had insisted firstly of course that he wanted nothing to do with it and secondly that Setsuna not be included in whatever antics the toddler felt like cooking up.

While the brunette would be the first to admit that he wasn't exactly the best older brother, deep down he worried about his sister all the time. Clearly, Reborn wasn't the sanest of company either, and Tsuna really didn't want Setsuna to spiral even deeper into the problems she already seemed to be having.

The two of them alone only sounded like trouble in the making. Not to mention he couldn't even fathom what they would have to talk about aside from comparing theories on how to further terrorize him.

When Reborn noticed Tsuna's blatant disregard of his wishes, the toddler brandished his gun. "I'd like to speak with Setsuna alone," he repeated unnecessarily, though his words held a lot more weight once accompanied by a pistol.

Despite himself Tsuna let out a squeal before giving in. With Gokudera in tow, the brunette muttered something about giving the silver haired teen a tour of the house.

Once the boys were out of earshot, Setsuna arced a curious brow at the Hitman. This was the first time they had been alone since she told him about her being a Medium. She had begun to wonder if he had really believed her after all, or if he had just said he did to placate her. Although, for the life of her she couldn't quite understand why.

"What is it?" she asked after a beat, unease growing unbearable in the pit of her stomach.

"There's a ghost targeting Tsuna, isn't there?" Reborn cut right to the chase.

Setsuna's eyes widened in surprise. So the toddler really had believed her after all? An odd feeling she couldn't pinpoint tugged at her chest. Hearing someone else mention ghosts aloud was both terrifying and relieving at the same time. It was as if someone was screaming her secret for everyone to hear, but simultaneously confirming that she wasn't some delusional freak.

Although, her lack of response did little for the scowl on Reborn's lips.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly with a shake of her head. "The ghost doesn't seem to be targeting him specifically. Looks more like she's after Hayato-kun and anyone that gets close to him than anything else." The pained look that had crossed Gokudera's features earlier flashed unbidden across her mind. Just how many people had this ghost driven away from him over the years?

The thought of it made Setsuna's jaw clench tight.

"Thought so," Reborn hummed. "The ghost is a _she_ you said?"

"A woman," she clarified. "Probably related to Hayato-kun somehow... the resemblance is undeniable."

Reborn ducked under his fedora, masking his soft features beneath the shadow. "I see."

"Do you know who she is?" Setsuna demanded, sensing that Reborn knew more than he was letting on.

"Possibly," he replied cryptically, causing the blonde to give an incredulous snort. "Have you tried talking to her?"

"Yeah," Setsuna crossed her arms. "Little good that did. I mean, I can try again, but I have a sneaking suspicion that would only end in even more broken windows."

"Until you convince her to leave, you have to watch over them before she does anything more drastic."

"Already on it."

An amused smirk tugged at the toddler's lips beneath the shadow. "You may have your uses after all."

_Was that supposed to be a compliment?_ Setsuna wondered as she watched the toddler with narrowed eyes. Sensing that it was probably the best she would ever get from him she steeled a small grin.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have some calls to make," Reborn turned on a heel, the ghost chained to his back bobbing dutifully behind him.

"Wait," Setsuna's voice called before she could reign it in.

"What?"

"Nothing... never mind..."

Obsidian orbs snapped up to meet amber, and the blonde was taken aback by the sudden intensity there. "What?" he pressed again.

"You never told me what it is you are," Setsuna voiced the very thought that hadn't left her mind since their conversation. At the time she had been so caught up in the prospect of someone actually believing her secret that she forgot to ask about his own. After all, she still had no idea just what he was. Because he most definitely wasn't an infant or an adult.

Sure, he had proved that he meant her brother no harm - well, _permanent_ harm anyway - but that did little to quell the curiosity and distrust that had come to form in her mind.

"Nor do I plan to," Reborn answered icily.

"But, I told you what I am, it's only fair that you - "

"I promised nothing," he mimicked her exact words from their last encounter.

Setsuna's lips pressed into a firm line.

Even though Reborn had enlightened her on the Dying Will Bullet, he didn't feel it was his responsibility to usher her into the Mafia as a whole. Especially considering that both Iemitsu, and now even Tsuna, preferred her to stay out of it. Someone like Nana he could understand keeping out of the loop, as her very innocence and happiness lie in the balance, but Setsuna was quite a different case.

The girl was definitely stronger than her brother and father gave her credit for. Not to mention she was also a Medium, and had probably seen more than her fair share of disturbing images over the years. Obviously none of her family knew the truth about her, otherwise they wouldn't be trying to keep her so blissfully ignorant.

Despite their wishes though, Setsuna was catching on fast - so much so that Reborn had to wonder if she saw more with those eyes of her's than just ghosts. Regardless, he would bring this up with Nono and ask for the man's opinion. Surely, _he_ would know what to do with her.

"Maybe another time," Reborn mused aloud after a moment, before sauntering away.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

The next few days went by without a hitch. The ghost hadn't shown up again, and everything slipped into an almost _normal_ routine. Well, as normal as life could get for a Medium and a future Mafia Boss.

When the bell for lunch finally rang above the chatter in the classroom, Setsuna glanced up to see Tsuna standing in front of her desk.

"Nii-chan?" she asked, confusion thick in her voice. Usually Tsuna never approached her at school, in fact she was pretty sure he actively avoided her. "Do you need something?"

The brunette fidgeted slightly, his hands knotting anxiously in front of him. "I - uh -"

"What?" concern began to constrict in her chest. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no!" he exclaimed, waving his hands dismissively. "G-Gokudera-kun and I were going to have lunch on the r-roof and he thought, well, we thought... I mean... do you want to join us?"

Despite herself, a smile wormed it's way onto Setsuna's face. "I have lunch up there every day anyway."

"Oh," Tsuna said simply, somewhat dejected.

"But I'd love to sit with you guys," she added quickly, an amused smirk twisting on her features. Tsuna returned a small smile before trailing back to his desk to collect his things. Once they all had their belongings the three met up in the hallway.

"Hello, Hayato-kun," Setsuna greeted him with a wave.

Gokudera bent at the waist. "Good afternoon, Setsu-hime." Like they had since the other day, his stormy green orbs quickly scanned the still healing injuries that littered her body. Guilt instantly colored his features, and once again he wrung his hands, in dire need of a smoke.

Anger twisted in Setsuna's chest, and for once she actually wished for the ghost to show up so she could find a way to get rid of her. Even though the blonde had no idea what was tying the ghost here, maybe she could talk some sense into her. While most spirits required their last will to be carried out there were always the odd ones that simply getting through to would set them straight.

After a few minutes the three of them finally reached the roof, and relief instantly seeped into Setsuna at the sight of the familiar territory. It was also an exceptionally nice day outside. From the high spot above Namimori Middle, all that could be seen was the cerulean scape that stretched from one end to the other.

"Whoa," Tsuna gasped, taken aback by the beauty of it.

Setsuna beamed at her brother, glad that he could appreciate it. "Best seats in the house, huh?"

"Yeah," Tsuna shook his head in utter disbelief. Then the three of them found a particularly sun-warmed spot and set to eating lunch. An awkward silence soon fell on the group however, as all of them weren't exactly used to eating with company. Thankfully, Gokudera took it upon himself to ease the tension. Unfortunately though, the silver haired teen had little to talk about aside from the maintenance and manufacture of different explosives. Setsuna wondered offhandedly why he knew so much, but chalked it up to him just being an enthusiast.

Despite the awkward tension of it though, Setsuna had to admit it actually felt nice to eat with other people. As far as she could remember back she had never really had friends at school. In elementary school she had spent more time with the dead than the living. A few times she even coaxed Giotto into joining her, but he never could stay long, and she was always left feeling lonelier than before.

As much as she wanted to be mad at Tsuna for waiting so long to actually approach her at school she couldn't really blame him. He had enough bullies of his own following him, there was no need to add her's on top of it. Vice versa of course as well. In the end, both had been so concerned with not bothering the other, that they kind of forgot to spend any time together.

Who knew all it took was a near death experience and a 'cursed' transfer student to get them to actually talk to each other?

Setsuna wasn't about to thank the ghost for that however. After all the spirit had attempted to murder her brother, hurt her in the process, garnered her weeks of detention, a ridiculous fine, and to top it off tortured an innocent guy to the point where he believed he was cursed and didn't deserve to have friends.

The blonde's face was getting hot just thinking about it. If any ghost deserved being put to rest it was this one.

So, when the sound of a piano danced through the air above the roof, adrenaline spiked white hot in Setsuna's veins.

Tsuna instantly noticed his sister go rigid. "What's wrong, Setsu-chan?"

"I... I'll be right back," she mumbled, pushing up from her spot.

"If there is something wrong," Gokudera said quickly, an oddly protective edge to his voice. "Be sure to tell me and I'll take care of it right away."

"Thanks, but everything is fine..."

On the small stretch of roof, the ghost stood out like a sore thumb, and was thankfully out of earshot from the guys. Her waist-length silver locks twisted down her back, and her icy jade eyes looked like that of a predatory feline.

"Welcome back," Setsuna greeted the spirit, hiding her fear behind a haphazard mask of confidence. "Tossing a desk on me not enough for you?"

"**_Hayato..._**" the ghost moaned woefully, sending waves of trepidation through Setsuna. The Medium stood her ground this time, expecting the acute onslaught of emotions that the ghost had to throw at her.

"You can't do this anymore," Setsuna told her through gritted teeth. "You're ruining his life. He even thinks he's cursed."

"**_Hayato... Is... Mine..._**"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Setsuna realized this was going nowhere fast. "I don't know anything about your relationship with him, but I can tell you care. Remember when you were alive... I doubt you would have done anything to hurt him if you could prevent it."

At that, a look of guilt and dissension lashed out at the woman's face. Like last time, before Setsuna could register the shift of danger, the spirit snaked a grip around each of the blonde's biceps.

The skin beneath the woman's fingers seared sickeningly, and Setsuna swore she could smell burning flesh.

"**_Stay... Away... From... My... Son..._**"

_Son?_ Setsuna rolled the word around her mind as if she didn't understand what it meant. _Oh fuck..._

Before Setsuna could think on that any further, the woman slammed her into the fencing that surrounded the edges of the roof. The blonde's thoughts fluttered into absolute disarray as pain prickled across her thin frame. The still aching bruises on her legs screamed in protest, while the cuts on her arms thudded back to life. But above the echoes of their last encounter what was at the forefront of her mind was the increasingly intense burning sensation coming from her biceps.

Setsuna struggled against the grip, but the spirit pressed her even harder into the fence. "**_Stay... Away..._**"

Aside from the physical assault, the ghost's emotions still lashed out at Setsuna incessantly. Rage and devastation swirled endlessly inside of her. A thick haze even entangled Setsuna's thoughts as the feelings that weren't her's consumed the world in a tinge of red.

"Setsu-hime!" Gokudera's agitated voice swam through the haze. Tsuna's voice soon joined the other, and the two were calling out to her.

_Don't come over here!_ Setsuna wanted to shout, but found the words stuck in her throat.

At the sound of her son's voice though, the ghost released the blonde and whipped around in time to see the boys curbing to a stop just a few feet away. Setsuna slacked with relief, her body giving in to the waves of pain that continued to course through her.

"What happened?" Gokudera demanded, rushing to her side.

"I just tripped..." Setsuna lied quickly, her amber orbs glaring at the ghost that was still perched in front of her.

"But you're bleeding and - " Tsuna trailed off worriedly, eyes intent on the angry burns that covered her arms.

"Freak accident," Setsuna offered again. Tsuna only continued to stare dubiously, while Gokudera looked devastatingly guilty. "This isn't your fault either, Hayato-kun."

Gokudera grit his teeth, unable to say anything. After the few days without incident he had hoped that his stupid curse had gone away, but he couldn't believe it. Even when they accepted him, the people around him were doomed to these accidents no matter what.

"I'm sorry," Gokudera eventually choked out.

"Not your fault," Setsuna insisted once more, but it might as well have fallen on deaf ears.

Aside from Gokudera though, someone else looked just as if not even more guilty - his mother. The woman peered between her son and the blonde before turning away. As the ghost disappeared in the distance, one last emotion pulled at Setsuna: _remorse_.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Character development and focus up the wazoo this chapter. Sorry if it was boring or anything, but I felt it necessary to establish some things. Not really my favorite chapter, but I hope you guys didn't hate it too much.

(By the way, for those of you that haven't read my other KHR stories - I follow the manga canon as opposed to the anime. While this is less of a preference thing, and more of a _I-haven't-seen-the-anime_ thing I hope that you're not too disappointed if you see a part from the anime omitted here. Even aside from that, I'm not going to include the parts that would only be redundant or just simply unimportant. However, it would be correct to assume that they still happened in this universe.)

Thanks for reading! Hope to see you again soon :)


	7. The Lucky Ones

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the really late chapter. I wrote this a bunch of times, and I'm still not too sure how I feel about it. I guess writer's block is my punishment for putting my project off for so long. I've pissed off the writing gods it seems D:

(Wow, ton of feedback last chapter. Don't know what I did to deserve such awesome readers :) Thanks **_MidnightMirror_**, **_kristingreen_**, **_YamirooAlice_**, **_Animefreak1145_**,**_angelcorus_**, **_tabemono604_**, **_brokenmaelstorm_**, **_Inveigler_**, **_Ice queen_**, **_Haddleigh_ **(_oh my glob! you didn't have to do that much, but thank you!_), and **_Sayonara Yasashii Akumu_**for reviewing. You guys seriously made my week. Glad to see some new faces as well!)

* * *

**Target Seven:**

_The Lucky Ones_

* * *

_She could have killed me_, Setsuna realized as she stared at the bowed shape the fence had taken since she had been slammed into it.

While there had yet to be an incident because of it, the teachers had insisted that no one go up on the roof until the fencing be replaced as it had become brittle with age. Until now, she hadn't really believed there even was a problem to begin with, but now that she could see the very real possibility of falling her toes clutched anxiously at the sturdy ground beneath her.

"Are you sure you're okay, Setsu-chan?" Tsuna asked, as she still had yet to steady completely.

Since her 'fall' all of Setsuna's injuries roared back to life at full force.

Every step sent new waves of pain up her battered legs, and the reopened scabs on her arms were vivid with fresh crimson. As much as it hurt, she also covered the burns on her biceps with crossed arms. They were very obviously hand shaped, and would raise unnecessary questions if people were to see them.

Thankfully, when Tsuna had seen them at first her sleeves had shielded them for the most part, but every few seconds Setsuna noticed his eyes drifting towards them.

"I'm fine, Nii-chan," she insisted, although truly she wasn't. She was trying her best to put on a tough face to keep Tsuna and Gokudera calm, but on the inside she was absolutely freaking out.

Not only had she almost died for the second time this week, but somehow the ghost had burned her with a simple touch. Never before had she met a spirit capable of making music, breaking glass, throwing things or burning people. All of this was new to her - and quite frankly it was terrifying.

On multiple occasions now she could have easily died. Had she been a foot to the left. Had the ghost felt so inclined to push rather than grab her. Such simple things really had been the difference between life and death.

_You have more important things to focus on_, Setsuna reminded herself before the growing fear could consume her completely.

During their exchange, the woman had revealed that she was in fact Gokudera's mother. Deep down, Setsuna had suspected as much but now that she knew it to be true, it was utterly heart wrenching. Despite her reluctance to face the apparition again, she was determined now more than ever to help her move on.

When she thought about it though, it was obvious that Setsuna's attempts at placating the spirit thus far had been the wrong way to go about things. While all some spirits needed was a little therapy session, there were those, like the little girl she had helped the other day, that required a more hands on approach. Every ghost had something that was keeping them here - whether it be a mental or a physical problem.

Setsuna just had to figure out what this specific one's trouble seemed to be, and who better to ask than the ghost's own son?

"Hayato-kun?" the blonde called out, as the group migrated back towards where their lunches had been laid out. The silver haired boy quickly whirled to face her. The moment their eyes met however, his jade orbs were taut with a wild mix of emotions. Pity instantly laced through Setsuna's veins, and she couldn't deny the anger that was beginning to boil inside her.

"Yes, Setsu-hime?" he strained out, still as overly courteous as always.

"Do you think we could talk... alone?"

A sudden blush dusted his cheeks. "I-if Juudaime says it's okay."

Tsuna quirked a brow at that, having not paid attention to the conversation. "What?"

"Can I talk to Hayato-kun alone?" Setsuna relayed, simultaneously irritated and amused at the notion. "Apparently we need your permission."

Tsuna eyed them both skeptically.

Lately, everyone seemed to be having private conversations with Setsuna. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have thought much of it. But, as he didn't want to bother her with all this Mafia insanity he didn't really trust anyone from the Mafia alone with her.

A haphazard chuckle escaped the brunette's lips.

After all this time, it seemed his protective older brother instincts were finally kicking in. Too bad it was, you know, _after_ his sister already went off the deep end.

"Go ahead," Tsuna drawled after a second. Regardless of his hesitation on the matter however, he'd already mentioned to Gokudera not to bring up anything Mafia related around Setsuna. Even though he hadn't really known Gokudera all that long, for some reason he felt that he could trust him.

"A-are you sure, Juudaime?" Gokudera sputtered. Usually in a Famiglia, the Boss's blood relatives were held in ridiculously high esteem. To be trusted enough to actually be alone with someone like the Boss's sibling was an honor Gokudera had never really been granted.

When Tsuna gave a bewildered nod, Gokudera looked ready to burst from happiness. "Thank you, Juudaime!"

Setsuna watched the scene fretfully, an errant feeling blooming in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't too sure why Gokudera seemed so excited at the prospect of a private conversation, but it only made it that much harder when she remembered just what they were going to discuss.

So, when the bell for the end of lunch period pierced the air, Setsuna actually heaved a sigh of relief.

Gokudera on the other hand looked positively crestfallen.

"We can talk another time," she offered sheepishly at the pout on his face. Maybe it was for the best that he not be included in this after all...

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

Even though Setsuna knew it was probably a bad idea to skip the rest of the school day along with detention, she hardly found it in herself to care.

No matter what she did her limbs echoed with pain at the slightest provocation. Not to mention she wanted to cover the burns as quickly as possible. Even if Tsuna wasn't outwardly voicing his suspicions or concerns over them, his furrowed brows whenever he glanced her direction was difficult to ignore.

Just this morning Tsuna had finally approached her at school, yet all too soon the wall that separated them slipped back into place. If it weren't for Gokudera they likely wouldn't have even had lunch together to begin with.

Sighing, Setsuna studied her handiwork in the mirror.

A thin layer of gauze was tied loosely on each of her arms, from wrist to shoulder. While she had to admit it made the injuries look worse than they actually were it was the only way to cover the burns without looking too suspicious.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she trudged out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Before she could really even tell where she was going she found herself once again on the porch. Whenever something was bothering her she always ended up on the same familiar stretch of wood.

Despite herself, she half expected to see Giotto perched at the edge, swinging his tiny legs like he had in his child form - but years of lonely disappointments had prepared her for the empty yard that greeted her.

Plopping onto the rickety boards, she tuned her ears to the noises drifting in the mid afternoon breeze. After such an eventful day it felt nice to just _do nothing_.

But her solitude was quickly disturbed at the arrival of a certain spiky haired spirit.

"Rough day?" he asked sheepishly as he materialized in front of her. Setsuna started at the sight, jumping near completely out of her skin.

Muttering a string of curses at the biting pain that blossomed across her body, she restrained the strong urge to slap her great-great-great-grandfather upside the head.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Giotto crouched to inspect the purple marks that dotted her thin legs.

"Define _okay_," she grunted.

At that Giotto scowled, taking note of her bandaged arms. "What happened?"

"I fell," she offered lamely, hoping he would accept her excuse as simply as the other two had. Instead however, he hadn't believed her for even a second.

"And you get on my case for hiding things from you," he teased delicately, as if he was afraid to push her too far. "Now really, what happened? This looks more severe than the your typical bout of bullying."

Memories of the few beatings she had gotten in her youth reeled across her mind. Before people at school had become afraid of her, they had taken to bashing her around when they could. Whenever she was particularly upset about it, Giotto would show up to comfort her.

Letting out a pent up breath, Setsuna rolled the tension off her shoulders. "I got into a fight with a ghost... and the ghost won."

"A ghost did this to you?" he arced an incredulous brow.

"Yeah," Setsuna anxiously wrung her hands as Giotto sat down next to her. "I've never met a spirit this strong before. If she wanted to she easily could have killed me twice now..."

Giotto stiffened at the thought. "Why don't you just leave this one alone? You don't have to help every wandering spirit you meet, Setsu-chan."

Groaning, she eased her back onto deck. "If only it were that easy. I can't leave her alone because I'm not the one seeking her out. She's the one that keeps attacking us."

"Us?"

"Tsuna and I," she clarified quickly, much to Giotto's dismay. "For some reason she targets anyone that gets close to her son - and guess who made his first friend?"

Giotto's lips pressed into a firm line.

While he had expected Tsuna's life to get more hectic with the gathering of his Guardians, he hadn't however expected him to garner the attention of a vengeful spirit. The blonde wondered offhandedly what Guardian he had attained first, but had a sneaking suspicion it was G's reincarnation. Even in another life he was pretty sure G would be pissed if he hadn't cinched the position as second in command.

The memory of his closest adviser left Giotto nostalgic and wistful. _Not the time_, he reminded himself dully, forcing his attention back to Setsuna.

"So, what're you going to do, Setsu-chan?"

"I honestly don't know," she admitted thoughtfully. "I should be at school watching over Tsuna-nii and Hayato-kun right now, but I had to cover these burns before either of them could notice them."

His amber orbs narrowed dangerously. "Burns?"

Setsuna shook her head, sending her flaxen locks into disarray. "When the ghost grabbed me, I don't know how she did it, but she actually burnt my skin."

"You really should stay away from this one," he warned after a moment, his voice thin and stripped of emotion.

"I can't," she insisted. "If I don't do anything she'll keep going after Nii-chan... Not to mention what she's doing to her own son is just plain awful. The poor kid thinks he's cursed."

Giotto hummed in the back of his throat. "At least try to avoid direct contact with her if you can. Those burns can get pretty nasty."

"What even are they?" Setsuna wondered aloud, pushing back into a sitting position. "Can all ghosts do it?"

"Only ones that mean to harm people," he replied somewhat vaguely. "I told you in the past that the longer a spirit is around the stronger they get, but that's really only half right. Usually with time comes bitterness. The closer a spirit gets to completely losing their sanity the more they despise the living, and with that they become what you might know as a Poltergeist - a spirit with physical abilities. If the one you're talking about still has a normal form then they're likely on the borderline of completely making the transformation."

Setsuna absorbed his explanation with a mute sense of fascination and growing trepidation. "So, Hayato-kun's mother will become a Poltergeist if I don't find a way to free her?" she asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Heaving a sigh, Giotto downcast his eyes. "That wasn't necessarily what I wanted you to take from that, but ultimately yes."

Tugging at her hair, Setsuna gave a mangled groan. "Now I really can't leave her alone, can I?"

Giotto regarded her with a sideways glance before drooping in defeat. He never could deter _Her_, so he wasn't quite sure why he thought her reincarnation would be any different. "I guess not," he finally agreed. "It's a little late to ask you to be careful now though, isn't it?"

"A little," she conceded. "But to be fair, there wasn't much I could do about having a desk thrown on me."

"A des - never mind," Giotto shook his head. "I'm sure I don't want to know."

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

The next day at school Setsuna had hell to pay for ditching out the day before. The stunt had garnered her an extension on her detentions, and of course the permanent distrust of her teachers.

From this point on, school was going to just be an eternal damnation. All because Gokudera's mother felt like being an annoying bitch. Sure, Setsuna assumed the woman was probably a really nice lady in her own right, but after everything she had been put through in the past week calling her a bitch made her feel _a hair_ better about the situation.

Well, as good as she could feel about a ghost haunting all of her son's friends until he was left to utterly self-loathing solitude.

So, when Setsuna found herself in the middle of absolutely mind numbing detention, she was pissed off, irritable and aching all over.

So far, today was just not her day.

That morning Reborn had completely ignored her, disappointed in her for leaving her post of watching over Tsuna and Gokudera. Then at lunch, even though Tsuna and Gokudera had offered to sit with her again she got called to the principal's office to further discuss her _sentence_. At least Gokudera's mother hadn't shown up again, but Setsuna couldn't decide whether that was a good or a bad thing.

Leaning into her upraised palm, the blonde peered out through the window. It really was such a nice day outside. A shame she had to spend the next few hours in this forsaken classroom. Hell, even the teacher on watch didn't want to be here. The man's snores were just as maddening as the detention itself she decided.

Ignoring the twitch that had started to form in her eye, Setsuna searched for something more interesting on the school grounds. Classes had let out long ago, and for once the place was empty for the most part. While she had to admit it made the school have a peaceful kind of air to it, it was also strangely eerie. Especially when she knew that ghosts often walked the halls.

Amber orbs wandering over towards the field, Setsuna didn't quite realize what she was seeing until an all too familiar chill raked her frame.

It seemed most of the team had already left, but there was one person left on the field, practicing his pitching. Even from this distance Setsuna could recognize who it was._Yamamoto Takeshi_. The popular, happy go lucky, jock that everyone seemed to fawn over. Even teachers - despite his less than stellar grades.

While she hadn't had a class with him since elementary school, his reputation was one anyone in Namimori had heard of. '_He'll be famous one day!_' she remembered an older woman say once. Honestly, Setsuna wouldn't doubt it. In this world the ones that typically excelled were those graced with luck, which Yamamoto seemed to have no limit of. Both in the genes department and just in general.

Basically, he was the type of person the blonde hated the most. But no matter what her feelings were towards him she wouldn't wish on him what was about to happen.

In the distance the scene unfolded as if in slow motion.

As Yamamoto bent to pick up the next baseball, someone appeared beside him. A woman from the looks of it. With billowing dark hair, and what appeared to be strikingly bright crimson eyes. Unbeknownst to him, as he wheeled his arm back for the next pitch the ghost reached forward and gripped his throwing arm. With one hand on his forearm and another on his wrist, she snapped his arm up like a twig.

When the boy fell to his knees, nursing his now broken arm, the spirit gave a sickeningly sweet smile before disappearing in a twist of shadow.

Setsuna rushed to the window, unable to tear her eyes away from the baseball field. Had she really seen that right? There was no way that just happened...

_I'm just seeing things_, she attempted to dissuade herself, but it was hard the ignore the boy currently writhing in pain on the ground. _Why is no one helping him?_

Then she remembered that most people were gone by now, including club members. Heaving a sigh, Setsuna's eyes slid over towards the passed out man at the front of the classroom.

_This is a really bad idea_, she noted immediately - but that did little to stop her as she snuck out the open door.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, in the end I actually kind of veered away from what I originally planned to do with this chapter. While I'm not wholly sure if I liked the way it came out I think this was the best version out of all the ones I wrote.

(I know it may have been somewhat jarring to introduce Yamamoto and yet another ghost while we're still knee deep in Gokudera's troubles, but for the timeline of things to work along with not disturbing canon too immensely events have to overlap a little bit. I hope it wasn't too out of place. If it was be sure to let me know so I can edit at a later date to make the transition more smooth.)

Thanks for reading! See you again soon! :D


	8. A Troubling Situation

**Author's Note: **I can't really explain why but my writing feels different this chapter. Technically, I know I didn't do anything fundamentally different, I just get an odd feeling from it. Ah, whatever. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter regardless!

(Thank you **_Lover's Red Rose_**, **_Yamiroo Alice_**, **_tabemono604_**, **_Ice Queen_**,**_ MusicofMadness_**, _**AnimeFreak1145**_, **_brokenmaelstrom_**, and **_Sayonara Yasashii Akumu_** for reviewing despite the atrocity that was chapter seven...)

* * *

**Target Eight:**

_A Troubling Situation_

* * *

Setsuna had to admit that up close it didn't look even remotely as severe as it had from across the campus.

Regardless, it was _bad_, but not the disgustingly bone-shattering injury she had expected it to be. Still fatal for an athlete of course, but not nearly so for a normal break.

"Wh-who are you?" came the disgruntled voice of the athlete in question. His raven hair was damp with sweat, sprouting out at impossible angles and his hazel orbs were cloudy with pain. "Wait... I know you."

"I'm the girl that destroyed the window the other day," she supplied, recalling that he was in 1-A as well.

Recognition brightened his eyes a bit, but there was an edging darkness to them that only seemed to grow with every passing second.

"Ah," he said simply, not the most eloquent in his current state. "You're Tsuna's sister."

"Yeah," Setsuna gave a slight nod. "I came over when I noticed... you... fell."

Looks of frustration and embarrassment flashed respectively across his pointed features, but eventually only a hollow one settled in their wake. "Sorry for troubling you," Yamamoto apologized quickly, taking note of the heavy rise and fall of her chest. The blonde had likely spotted him from a distance and sprinted the whole way.

"No trouble," she huffed dismissively, although her lack of adequate oxygen at the moment betrayed her.

An awkward silence soon engulfed the air around them, as both teens were deeply engrossed in their own thoughts. Yamamoto's mind twisted with self depreciation, while Setsuna still grasped to make sense of the situation.

Under normal circumstances, ghosts weren't able to physically do what the dark haired one did to Yamamoto. The only reason Gokudera's mother was able to do anything was due to the fact that the woman was apparently on the verge of becoming a Poltergeist. Other ghosts however, could only touch Setsuna. So either there was another near Poltergeist haunting Namimori Middle, or Yamamoto was a Medium like her.

Unfortunately however, the former seemed vastly more probable.

Heaving an exasperated sigh at the thought, Setsuna extended a hand to the still crouched athlete. "We should probably get you to a hospital."

Yamamoto only stared at her hand, as if he didn't recognize the gesture. Then, after a moment, he slipped his much larger hand into her own, and let her pull him to his feet. In seconds, he was towering over her, despite the slouch from the injured limb he held clutched to his side.

Setsuna feeling somewhat inferior all of a sudden, internally cursed the raven for his superior gene-pool. Even though she felt exceptionally bad for the guy - his Baseball career was either going to end or be put on an indefinite hold - she couldn't deny the fact that he was still one of her least favorite types of people.

Regardless of her opinion on him though, no one deserved to be attacked by something they couldn't see. "So, what even happened?" she inquired surreptitiously, as the two trudged over to the dugout to gather his belongings. Although, what she really meant by the question was: '_what do you _think_ happened?_'

A low groan threatened to escape Yamamoto's lips. "I overdid it," he admitted begrudgingly, more to himself than to the blonde.

All his life, he had been able to handle whatever amount of practice he put himself through. Sure, he had pulled a muscle here and there or came home with a few bumps and bruises, but this felt hauntingly different. As desperately as he had been avoiding the realization - he already knew his arm was broken, and with it any hope of being a starting Regular this season.

Noticing his increasingly dismal aura, Setsuna grimaced. "Sorry," she offered, at a loss for words. Despite herself, she was slightly taken aback by his shift in attitude. While justified, it was still odd to see someone usually so cheerful suddenly devoid of emotion.

Yamamoto only volunteered a weak grin in response along with a half hearted shrug. "Don't worry about it."

That only made Setsuna feel worse though.

For the majority of her life, Setsuna had always pitied the dead more than the living - but with Gokudera and Yamamoto being terrorized by the company she typically preferred as of late, she had to admit that ghosts could be just as sadistic as their living counterparts.

Somehow, she felt oddly responsible for the spirits' actions. As if she had some hand in the suffering they caused because she was the only one that _could_ stop them.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Setsuna returned her focus to Yamamoto. Whom was currently struggling to lift a duffel bag with his left hand. "Allow me," she dashed forward, before he could frustrate himself even further. Ignoring the protests across her body where her own wounds still lingered, she hefted the ridiculously large bag onto her shoulder.

Yamamoto opened his mouth to argue, but one curt glare from the blonde impelled him to close it.

"Let's get you to the hospital," the blonde grunted, turning away before he could see her brows crease under the weight of more than just his bag.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

Thankfully, Namimori was a relatively small town - otherwise Setsuna might very well have lost her sanity on the way to the hospital.

Yamamoto didn't seem to be in much of a mood for small talk though.

Usually, she wouldn't have minded all that much, but as the walk itself was agonizing, she would have been thankful for even the mildest of distractions. A simple '_nice weather we're having today_,' would have gone a long way. But, no, apparently the possibility of breaking his arm clammed him up for the entirety of the trip.

Not that she could really blame him or anything.

If there was something she had poured all of her time and effort into, and suddenly something completely out of her control happened that made it impossible to continue she was pretty sure she would be in a bad mood too.

Empathy aside though, it did little to console the bubbling, anxious pit her stomach had become.

So, when they finally reached the entrance to the Urgent Care facility, Setsuna's body sagged with relief.

Her thin frame was still very much so battered from her encounters with Gokudera's mother, and in retrospect maybe she shouldn't have pushed herself by carrying a duffel bag, full of who knows what, several blocks to help out a guy she barely even knew - or liked for that matter.

As much as she wanted to just leave him to his own devices, being a Medium had essentially hardwired her to be utterly unable to ignore someone in need. Even if the person in need was a jock that coasted through life on the coattails of the luck graced to them at birth.

The fact that he was attacked by a possible Poltergeist also made her feel somewhat obligated to watch over him. For all she knew, the second she turned her back, the apparition could return and snap his neck as simply as she had his arm.

Speaking of which, Reborn was probably going to tear her a new one for not watching over Tsuna and Gokudera yet another day in a row. But what was she supposed to do when someone else was getting attacked right in front of her?

Letting out a mangled sigh, Setsuna plopped the duffel unceremoniously onto the ground. "Do you think you can manage from here?" she asked despite her better judgement. A voice in the back of her mind warned her not to leave Yamamoto alone right now, but for the life of her she couldn't justify actually going into the hospital.

The time she had the misfortune of visiting one in her youth, ended up being one of the most exhaustingly daunting experiences of her entire life. Spirits clung to hospitals like nowhere else. They wandered the halls, mixing seamlessly in with the living, and if even one of them caught wind of her being a Medium they would crowd around her like some celebrity.

Ultimately it wasn't worth the trouble - but something in Yamamoto's eyes was pleading wordlessly with her. For what, she couldn't quite tell.

"Oh," Yamamoto's mouth gaped open. "Yeah, I can." He attempted to stifle the tension with a chuckle, but it only came out as a shaky rumble. Even with a smile on his face his hazel orbs were still sharp and dangerously narrow.

Setsuna arced a thin brow. "On second thought, I can stay until one of your parents gets here. You said you could call your dad right?"

Yamamoto nodded somewhat numbly. "You don't have to. Pops might be awhile."

"It's fine," Setsuna waved a hand dismissively through the air. "Plus, _someone_ has to carry that forsaken bag of your's." The blonde sent the duffel a seething glare, and despite himself Yamamoto's lips twitched with the semblance of an actual grin.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

In the end, Yamamoto was right - his dad did take his sweet time getting there.

When the older man did finally show up however, it was an oddly tearful reunion, and the blonde couldn't take more than a few seconds of it before she was rearing to leave. Not to mention she had made the mistake of making eye contact with a ghost, and it had been inching ever so closer to her for the last ten minutes.

"Well," she mumbled, pushing up from one of the waiting room chairs. "I should probably go now that someone else is here." Arching her back, she stretched out the muscles that had gone stiff. The burns beneath her bandages throbbed slightly at the action, but as they had been doing so at the slightest provocation lately she had long gotten used to the ache.

"Thank you," Yamamoto said meekly, once again giving her a counterfeit smile. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi on the other hand, was a little more forthcoming, even going as far as to offer her a free meal at their Sushi bar. Setsuna promised to take him up on that, before bowing out and making her way towards the exit.

_Don't make eye contact_, she chanted as she passed the dead and living alike. While they blended rather well for the most part, she felt her gut pull at every emotion a spirit gushed out.

By the time she reached the outside air, she felt clinically depressed.

"Hate hospitals," she hissed under her breath, letting the evening breeze soothe her frazzled nerves. Today was just not her day. As if the usual troubles weren't enough, there was yet another near Poltergeist on her hands it seemed. Not that she was already struggling with just one or anything.

Grumbling the entire way, she set course for her house. The blonde didn't even want to imagine what was awaiting her there. Nana was likely going to squeeze her in an iron tight embrace, demand where she had been for the past few hours then yell at her for skipping out on detention. Reborn would either be passed out in Tsuna's bed already, or send a never ending sea of scrutinizing glares her direction. Tsuna on the other hand, probably wouldn't even notice her absence.

That thought flew almost immediately out of her head however, as she spotted several familiar faces at the edge of the block she was currently on.

"Nii-chan?" she asked, utterly bewildered at the sight of her older twin. Tsuna's shock mirrored her own, and he quickly rushed over to meet her. "What're you doing out here, Nii-chan?"

The brunette huffed to catch his breath. "You never showed up, and no one knew where you were." Behind him, Gokudera bobbed his head in affirmation, while Reborn only sported his usual detached yet oddly amused grin.

Setsuna blinked.

They were actually worried about her?

"Sorry," she muttered dumbfoundedly. "Someone at school got hurt so I helped take them to the hospital."

Tsuna snorted, but found himself nonplussed at her explanation. "Should have known it was something so..."

"Kind?" she offered hopefully.

"Odd."

Setsuna pursed her lips, but soon a smile splayed across her features. "Thank you for hosting a search party though," she said after a moment, nodding to the two strolling up behind him.

A rapid blush broke out across Tsuna's cheeks, and he sheepishly downcast his eyes. "Don't mention it..."

"Hello, Hayato-kun," Setsuna greeted with a small wave.

"Setsu-hime," the silver haired boy replied with a bow.

Setsuna turned her attention to greet the toddler, but as he was steadily avoiding eye contact it seemed she would have to settle for the indignant grunt he deemed to give her in acknowledgement. Shrugging him off, she wasn't really in the mood to deal with his scrutiny.

After a moment the group, with Setsuna in tow, turned back the way they had came to make their way back home. Gokudera whistled a song to himself, which sounded strikingly like a piano piece. While Tsuna strolled triumphantly with his hands deep in his pockets. Reborn took the rear, probably to make sure Setsuna didn't leave her post as Ghost-Guard again.

Setsuna had to admit that it felt strange to be among friends like this. Not bad, but definitely something she wasn't used to. Sure, Tsuna had spent more time with her recently, but the situation always seemed to include spirits somehow, or would get spoiled almost immediately by one.

Glancing up at the darkening sky above her, Setsuna noted how truly beautiful of a day out it had been today. Too bad she had been unable to appreciate it due to detention and the random ghost assault.

Warmth bloomed through her chest as she lowered her attention back to the guys around her. Maybe, it really was worth it to spend time with the living after all.

Unfortunately, a certain silver haired spirit didn't feel so inclined to let Setsuna enjoy the moment.

The very tune Gokudera had been whistling before soon drifted through the cool evening air, but now with the full backing of an actual piano behind it.

Setsuna's back instantly went rigid, as a shiver raked her pale frame.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me_, she cursed internally.

Noticing her halted footsteps, the other boys whirled to face her. Tsuna's brows furrowed the moment he saw the faraway look in his sister's amber orbs however. "Setsu-chan?"

Setsuna struggled to focus, her eyes hastily scanning the area for sight of the woman. "I - uh - " she stammered, not even remotely sure what to say or do. "I think I left something back at the hospital..."

Tsuna leveled her a rather dubious glance. After he had gone to all the trouble of collecting Gokudera and Reborn to search for her, he wasn't about to let her out of his sight again so soon. Although, somewhere in the back of his mind he noted that she did suspiciously lack her belongings.

"We'll go with you," the brunette stated before Setsuna could say otherwise.

"Yeah," Gokudera chimed in. "No trouble at all, Setsu-hime."

Of all the times for people to be courteous to her...

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Setsuna tried fruitlessly to think of an excuse to get herself alone with the ghost. She wasn't particularly sure what she could do to placate the spirit once she had her, but figured it probably better to try and control the situation without having to worry about Gokudera and Tsuna.

"I'm hungry," Reborn declared suddenly, tearing the blonde from her thoughts. "Take me home." When Tsuna didn't seem to respond the way he wanted, Reborn brandished his gun, his obsidian eyes begging the teen to make him repeat himself.

Despite himself, the brunette let out a yelp and shot his hands up to defend himself. "Fine... I'll take Reborn home, and you can go get your things." Heaving a sigh, Tsuna turned back around with a pout. Beside him, Gokudera was torn to offer to take her back himself, but as he was too afraid to overstep any boundaries he kept his mouth shut.

Mollified for the most part, Reborn ushered them away, but as he sauntered in the distance he sent Setsuna a look that basically said: '_you owe me_' - and honestly, she did.

As the three guys disappeared around a corner, Setsuna finally spotted Gokudera's mother. Perched underneath a street lamp that twitched rather precariously, stood the ethereal specter.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry if Yamamoto seemed OoC here. Personally, I feel that underneath his smile he's actually a significantly darker person than he lets on. _Especially_ when he's suicidal. People don't tend to act all light hearted when they want to kill themselves.

(I also still feel strangely at odds with this chapter. I don't hate it as vehemently as I did the last chapter, but I don't know this one just seemed boring as fuck to me. Now that I think about it, it _is_ kind of a filler. Oh well. Hope you guys weren't as bored out of your minds as I was...)

Anyway, thanks for reading! See you again soon! :)


	9. Lucky To Be Alive

**Author's Note:** Oh goodness, this week. This fucking week. My Fiction Writing class decided to pile a metric fuck-ton of work on top of me. Usually I try to get a chapter out every two to three days but I just simply didn't have the time to write this week. So, yeah... I'm sorry. Hope this chapter is worth the wait!

(Thank you to **_MusicOfMadness_**,**_ tabemono604_**, **_unlimited tears_**,**_ Yamiroo Alice_**,**_ Sayonara Yasashii Akumu_**, **_kristingreen_**, **_brokenmaelstrom_**,_** Animefreak1145**_, and **_sin kx_** for reviewing. I don't know how many of you guys actually read these author's notes, but I just want to say thank you to those of you that take the time to support this story.)

* * *

**Target Nine:**

_Lucky To Be Alive_

* * *

New waves of trepidation washed over Setsuna with every step she took.

Attempting to quell the sudden torrent of emotions vying for her attention, she evened her breathing as much as she could.

_Inhale..._

_Exhale..._

_Inhale..._

_Exhale..._

Before she even made it halfway down the block however, a flicker of movement danced across her amber orbs. Faster than her eyes could follow, the ghost dashed out from under the lamp in the distance, intent on following after the boys.

Setsuna cursed under her breath, sprinting after the spirit. Protests rung out painfully across her entire body, but she tried her best to ignore them. After all, the blonde already knew she was exhausted, she didn't need to be reminded.

"Stop," Setsuna hissed out through gritted teeth. The woman visibly faltered, but continued on all the same. Letting out a mangled groan, Setsuna increased her speed to a near back breaking pace. After what felt like minutes, that had really only been seconds, she eventually caught up with the ghost.

Curbing to a stop behind the woman, Setsuna grabbed her by the shoulders and forcibly wheeled her around. The moment their eyes met though, Setsuna realized that doing so had been an immense mistake. Maybe it was the sweltering pain sparking beneath her fingers or the oh so dangerous edge to the woman's jade orbs - but everything in Setsuna's system screamed for her to run far, far away.

Not that she even really could at this point though.

From the short distance she had ran already, her lungs were completely parched of oxygen and every breath felt as if someone was raking their nails down the inside of her chest. Not to mention her entire body was thrumming with white hot aches that only seemed to grow worse with every passing second. Thankfully, the adrenaline was there to take some of the edge off, but it only helped so much.

The adrenaline did nothing for the burns engulfing her palms however.

It took all of Setsuna's willpower not to release her grip. If she could hold the spirit in one place for long enough, maybe she could actually talk some sense into her - or at least find a way to help release her before making the complete transition into a Poltergeist. The blonde still didn't even know what the transformation entailed, but from what she had seen already she didn't feel all that inclined to find out.

"**_Leave... Me... Alone..._**" the spirit gushed out, the promise of a threat obvious in her voice.

Despair and rage barreled at Setsuna in full force as the spirit's emotions surged from every pore of her ethereal being. The intensity was staggering, but somehow the blonde managed to keep her fingers in place.

Sensing her threats weren't working, the woman attempted to physically shake free of the Medium's grasp - to no avail. Shock colored the woman's features, but vexation hastily replaced it.

Setsuna's mouth gaped open in stark surprise as well.

The blonde had no wealth of strength to speak of, in fact she was pretty sure that Gokudera's mother could out muscle her any day, but no matter how much the ghost struggled beneath her fingertips she couldn't break free. Chalking it up to being just another Medium thing for now, Setsuna forced herself to focus.

"Sorry, but I can't leave you alone just yet."

The spirit's face contorted with frustration, her irritation spiking the ferocity of the burning sensation where their forms met. Setsuna winced, suppressing the whimper that bubbled in her chest as the skin of her palms singed away.

"I can't help if you keep doing that," the blonde attempted a chuckle, but it might as well have been a groan. "Now, if you'd like to work with me, I need you to tell me what's keeping you here."

Tilting her head slightly, the ghost leveled the blonde a rather suspicious glare.

Despite herself, an irritable twitch began in Setsuna's brow. Never before had she ever had to pursue a ghost like this. They always came to her, begging for her help and demanding her attention. Now that the roles were reversed however, she had to admit that seeking was significantly more annoying than being sought.

"So, why can't you move on yet exactly?" she demanded after another moment of charged silence.

"**_Hayato..._**" the ghost moaned, her eyes wide with what could only be grief. "**_My... Son... Needs... Me..._**"

Setsuna blinked away the moisture that had filled her eyes.

Devastation poured heavily through the connection between them, brimming Setsuna with emotions that didn't belong to her.

"I'm sure he will be fine," the blonde eventually struggled out, trying desperately to console the spirit.

That had been the wrong thing to say though apparently.

Had the woman not been right in front of her, Setsuna might very well have missed the growl that tore from her chest. In that moment though the spirit made an abrupt shift. Towards what, Setsuna couldn't quite tell.

A shadowy darkness pervaded the whites of the woman's eyes, soon engulfing even her irises with their nothingness. The rest of her face cracked, chips of skin disappearing here and there to reveal a matching void beneath.

"**_G_****_et... Away..._**" a voice that hardly even sounded human anymore escaped the spirit's lips.

Whether a warning or a threat, Setsuna hadn't the slightest clue, but she stood her ground - despite the very real terror raging through her.

"No," the blonde set her jaw indignantly.

At that vehemence welled into the stale air around them, jolting the blonde with sparks of stray emotions. Anger. Sadness. Regret. Fear. Loneliness. All of it lashed out at her, fighting over her like a pack of wild wolves.

_She might kill me..._ Setsuna noted as she watched the ghost, or was it poltergeist now, stare lifelessly back into her amber orbs. The woman easily could have killed her so many times now. It was an almost sobering thought. As if the reason the spirit hadn't done so was because she had some shred of humanity left in her. Whether that was present anymore though Setsuna couldn't be sure.

"**_Why... Do... You... Even... Care...?_**" the flickering specter demanded suddenly, tugging the blonde from her thoughts.

Taken aback, Setsuna could only gaze into the spirit's dark orbs.

When she actually thought about it, she wasn't exactly certain. Sure, she was trying to protect Tsuna and Gokudera from getting hurt by the spirit but there was more to it than that. Each time she attempted to call the reason to the surface all she would get was an image of Gokudera's face. The absolutely devastated look that crossed his features when he noticed her wounds. The agonized expression he got when he claimed that all of the trouble had been his fault.

It made her chest constrict with a mixture of pity and guilt.

Guilt, because so far her attempts at saving Gokudera from the supernatural onslaught had failed miserably.

Despite herself, Setsuna had to admit that it felt strange to actually want to help someone like this. Over the course of her life she had usually helped ghosts just to get them to leave her alone. But even so those had been ghosts. It was almost her duty to help them out. This however had been the first time she wanted to help someone still alive.

Even though she wasn't quite ready to call him a friend yet, she couldn't deny that his presence thus far had become one she would be sad to see go. After all, he was the first person outside of her family that even gave her the time of day. He had even gotten Tsuna to approach her at school - a feat he probably hadn't realized.

"Hayato-kun is someone important to me," Setsuna finally decided. "I don't want to see him being tortured like this. If I'm the only one that can help him I will. Even though you've made my life hell as of late, I want to help you too. So please just let me."

The searing beneath Setsuna's hands abruptly ceased, and the tension that had filled the air since the spirit's change in appearance seeped away. Her eyes still remained the same obsidian voids, but she seemed a little more sane. Of course, nowhere near normal but better somehow.

Regardless of the relief that had slipped back into the air around them though, the spirit's emotions were still whirl winding endlessly between them.

Contrition at the forefront.

Somehow the blonde's words had managed to get through to the ghost even in this state. As much as Setsuna wanted to just take the tiny victory, she couldn't ignore the edge the woman's emotions had taken.

Not that they had really been stable before, but an almost reckless feeling tugged at Setsuna's gut. As if the spirit was about to completely break down. The blonde wondered offhandedly if she had pushed the woman too far with this, but knew that it would likely have been worse had she done nothing about it at all.

"**_None... Of... This... Is... My... Fault..._**"

Setsuna swallowed the sudden lump that had formed in her throat.

"What do you mean?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"**_Hayato's... Birthday..._**" as she said this the woman's eyes flashed back to their normal stormy green. "**_Never... Gave... Him... His... Present..._**"

Amber orbs snapping to attention, Setsuna's thoughts spiraled with the new knowledge.

_Is that her reason for staying around?_ Setsuna mused thoughtfully.

If anything this was the best lead the blonde had thus far.

"I can give him the present," Setsuna replied almost a little too eagerly. "Just tell me where it is, and I can deliver it."

A voice in the back of her mind reminded her that years had probably passed since the birthday his mother was referring to and the present could be long gone, but she ignored it. If there was even the slightest chance of saving both mother and son from the twisted reality they found themselves in, she was going to take it. Even if it meant making promises she wasn't all too sure she could keep.

A certain silver haired spirit didn't seem remotely as confident however.

Despite the very obvious look of hope that splayed across the woman's features though, there was an undeniable wariness to her eyes.

"**_Are... You... Taunting... Me...?_**" the spirit demanded, her emotions doing a complete 180.

"What are you talking about?" Setsuna's brows furrowed in confusion. "I wouldn't d -"

"**_LIES!_**"

The darkness from before overwhelmed the woman's jade orbs once more, and her entire form began to twitch violently. Setsuna barely noticed this however as the burning sensation roared back to life beneath her grasp.

This time though, the pain was so sudden and sharp that her hands instinctively snapped away.

"Shit!" Setsuna cursed as the woman immediately jumped out of reach.

"**_LIES... ALL... LIES... ALL... EVERYONE... DOES... IS... LIE!_**"

During her tirade, more chips of skin cracked away from the woman's frame, the darkness within glaring outward. Setsuna could only watch in mute horror as the bottom half of her face almost completely deteriorated. The mouth of the shadow beneath beamed liplessly.

Setsuna opened her mouth to try to calm the spirit back down, but the words refused to form.

During the entire confrontation with the spirit, there had been a constant surplus of emotions overflowing into her, but now there was only one.

Whatever the woman had become emanated with a sole desire.

To kill Setsuna.

The pressure of the spirit's killing intent soon knocked the wind out of the blonde, sending her sputtering for air to the ground. The sight of this only seemed to excite the specter though as a cackle escaped from it's crooked grin.

Rather than going in for the kill however, the phantom suddenly disappeared in a jagged twist of shadow.

Much like the raven haired spirit that had attacked Yamamoto had done earlier that day.

Relief seeped back into the blonde's thin frame once the specter was completely out of sight.

No matter how hard she tried though she couldn't shake the feeling of trepidation that threatened to consume her.

_Why didn't she finish me off?_ Setsuna wondered through the haze of pain and fear that had settled over her senses. The sheet of icy sweat on her pale skin did little for her concentration as well.

Unable to really think coherently, she didn't quite notice a ghost in front of her until their hands rested lightly on her shoulders.

Still reeling with terror, Setsuna scrambled as far away as she could manage with her exhausted form.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," a familiar voice called from above her. "Everything is alright."

Despite the darkness that rimmed her vision from doing so, the blonde craned her neck up. "Tsuna-nii? Or...?"

"Giotto," the ghost supplied, his amusement slightly marred by an emotion Setsuna didn't even bother reading into.

"Ah," she said limply. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you," he replied, as if it was obvious. Which, it very well might have been had Setsuna been in a normal state of mind. "I sensed you were in trouble, and it looks like I made it just in time. Your little near Poltergeist friend ran the second I materialized."

"Near Poltergeist..." she repeated his words. "You mean she's still - "

"Not a Poltergeist? Yeah."

"Oh thank goodness," Setsuna released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Ever since the woman's appearance had shifted a second time she had been terrified that she had lost her soul forever. Tears of relief dribbled down her cheeks before she could stop them. "I thought I..."

"Everything's okay now," Giotto cooed, plopping down beside her to sweep her into an embrace. Usually the girl would be opposed to such a thing, but she let him do it now. Even if he was a ghost, which she very much so wanted to stay away from at the moment, his arms still offered the comfort she craved. As much as she wanted to return the hug though her hands refused to cooperate.

Noticing the awkward way she held herself, Giotto lowered his gaze to her palms.

A good percentage of the skin on them was missing, and blood still seeped out through the unmasked gouges. Getting her first real glance at them herself, bile quickly rose up into Setsuna's throat. Having just enough control over herself, she held back the dry heaves that began to rake her frame.

After all, she could still smell the charred flesh in the evening air.

Honestly, Setsuna couldn't believe that this day was still going on. So much had happened, yet so little. In the distance, she noticed listlessly that the sun had finally set.

In that moment all she wished for nothing more than the comfort of her own bed and the worried yet concerned lecture Nana was likely to give when her daughter eventually ambled through the door.

"Looks like I might get some scars," she noted, almost jokingly, as she glared at her crimson palms.

Giotto didn't share in her sense of humor however.

"I warned you those could get pretty nasty."

Setsuna pursed her lips slightly. "Not much I could do about it, I had to hold her in place so we could talk."

Shutting his eyes, Giotto pinched the bridge of his nose in mute bemusement. "You held onto a spirit while they were transitioning into a Poltergeist?"

"Yeah, kind of..."

"You're lucky you even still _have_ hands, Setsu-chan."

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, this story has made me realize something. I love to make my characters suffer. I know some of you were hoping to see Setsuna kick some ass this round, but what can I say? Right now she's just a normal teenage girl (physically anyway...) and even with her innate abilities she's not just immediately going to know how to fight. Sorry to disappoint.

(Also, I'm sorry for the short chapter. I tend to end these where they organically seem to drop off - at least to me anyway. I know you guys waited forever for it and BOOM it's super short. While that was not my intention, I honestly feel that if I continued where I planned to start the next scene it would have detracted somewhat from the importance of this one. Promise to update as soon as I can to make up for it. After all, I only have to read and critique 10 short stories for class this week... heh...)

Oh, by the way, my 8th FanFiction anniversary is on the 14th - yes, I have no life, and I've had no life for awhile.

Hope to see you guys again soon!


	10. Imaginary Friends

**Author's Note: **Again, I'm sorry for the late update this week. I wrote this chapter a few times. Decided to change it up from my original sketch of the chapter I had in my notebook, so it took some time to reorganize. Hope you guys enjoy it anyway! :)

(Thank you to_** lacomptessa**_, **_tabemono604_**, **_Animefreak1145_**, **_Crystal Blue Butterfly_**, **_Yamiroo Alice_**, **_brokenmaelstrom_**,**_ Sayonara Yasashii Akumu_** and**_ kristingreen_** for reviewing. You guys remind me that people actually still read this.)

* * *

**Target Ten:**

_Imaginary Friends_

* * *

Trailing his thin fingers over the patterns ingrained on the wood of the dining table, Tsuna tried his best to quell the bubbling anxiety in his chest.

After parting ways with Setsuna and Gokudera, the brunette had begrudgingly escorted Reborn back to the house. Since then it had been about an hour, and his sister had yet to make it back. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have bothered butting into her affairs in the first place, but as the blonde seemed to be attracting more trouble than usual as of late he couldn't deny the almost protective instinct that had begun to take root.

Sure, him and Setsuna were never really the closest. In fact, he was certain that they were about as far apart as siblings could get without actually hating each other's guts. Until Reborn showed up, turning Tsuna's life upside down, the two of them rarely if ever spent any time together.

Now however, the brunette was choreographing search parties to look for the girl when she was only a few hours late from school.

As much as he hated to admit it though, he hadn't even noticed Setsuna's absence until Nana asked where she was, since the blonde had promised to help with dinner.

At first Tsuna brushed it off, still in the after glow of his encounter with Yamamoto during P.E. earlier that day, but the more time that passed the more he began to worry.

Even when concern dominated his thoughts, he still couldn't bring himself to actually do anything about it. Until of course, Reborn gave him the incentive of being held at gunpoint. For some reason, the toddler appeared oddly agitated in his own right as well.

After roping Gokudera into helping search for her, the three found her relatively easily.

As per the usual though, the blonde had one of her typical excuses on her lips.

Ever since they were little she always came up with these elaborate, if not outlandish, explanations for her random disappearances. Sometimes it was a cat stuck in a tree, or helping an elderly woman with her groceries - but they were always weird.

At the time he had really wanted to get on her case for worrying him, yet he found himself unable to. Maybe it was the haggard look in her amber orbs or how very closed off she seemed all of a sudden, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't force the words out.

Letting out a shaky chuckle, he lifted a tentative hand to his spiky mane of auburn hair. Rustling the locks beneath his fingers, he attempted to ignore the rather intense expression Reborn's face had shifted to in the last twenty minutes.

Just as Tsuna opened his mouth to finally break the hush that had fallen across the table, Reborn beat him to it.

"You should go and find Setsuna again before it gets any darker," the Hitman suggested suddenly, his lips in a taut line.

Tsuna's jaw slacked at the notion.

While he was worried about her, he didn't feel too inclined to wander the streets at night. Even if they were in the middle of a suburban metropolis, all kinds of people came out at this time of night.

Noticing his student's reluctance, Reborn delivered a swift jab to the brunette's gut.

"As a Mafia Boss, the most important thing is protecting your Famiglia," the Hitman reminded him coolly. "Setsuna is a part of that Famiglia."

"But I'm not a Mafia Boss..." Tsuna protested feebly.

Pain exploded once more in his abdomen as the toddler sent another punch his way.

"F-fine, I g-give," Tsuna stammered, throwing his hands up in defeat. "But if I get mugged I'm blaming you."

"Go ahead."

Steeling whatever small amount of resolve he had left, Tsuna pushed away from the table, his chair scraping starkly against the floor.

The brunette wondered offhandedly where his mother was.

Earlier she had been so worried about Setsuna that she paced from one end of the kitchen to the other for hours. After coming back from his search empty handed, Nana only became more anxious.

Tsuna assured her that the blonde would be back soon, but as more time passed it became harder to calm her down. Eventually the woman took the phone and disappeared somewhere in the house. Probably to call around to ask if anyone had seen her daughter.

Nana could be quite the mother-bear when she wanted to be, Tsuna realized.

At least when it came to his sister.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he shucked into a jacket off the rack and slid into his sneakers.

Just as he reached to roll the doorknob in his hand, it swung out of reach.

Eyes snapping to attention, Tsuna instantly noticed golden locks twisting about in the breeze from outside. Standing in the doorway was none other than his sister Setsuna.

A plethora of emotions splayed across his features in a matter of seconds. First shock, relief, then confusion, only to settle on concern.

"Nii-chan," the blonde said simply, her amber orbs wide with astonishment.

_Crap_, she hissed internally.

Setsuna had hoped to avoid notice until she covered the condition of her hands. Of course, she expected Tsuna to ask about them eventually, but it would have been much easier to come up with an excuse if he didn't see what they actually looked like.

"What happened?" Tsuna demanded, his voice low as he attempted to suppress his unease.

Scanning her form with flitting honey orbs, he instantly noted several red flags.

Since the last time he saw her the blonde looked exceptionally different. Her school uniform was completely off center and disheveled, almost as if it had been physically tugged off her shoulders. Even her hair, which was typically unruly regardless, somehow managed to look more on edge than usual. What garnered his attention the most however, was the crimson smears that littered the fabric of her shirt.

Focusing on a particularly interesting speck on the ground, Setsuna tried her best to avoid eye contact with her brother's scrutinizing gaze.

"I tripped," she offered after a moment. "My hands caught my fall... It's nothing, Nii-chan."

When Tsuna didn't supply any retort, she took his moment of deliberation to slide past him. Before she even made it a few feet though, he finally spoke up.

"A-are you sure, Setsu-chan?" the brunette asked hesitantly.

Whirling back to face him, she regarded him with upraised brows. "What do you mean?"

Tsuna scratched at the back of his neck sheepishly, not having expected such a fervent response. "I just m-mean the other day you _tripped_ too... and there were those s-strange marks on your arms..."

"What do you think happened then?" she challenged tiredly.

At that, Tsuna clamped his mouth shut.

What exactly _was_ he suggesting happened?

Even he had no clue really.

Sure, he had no real reason to doubt her, but as much as he wanted to simply believe her he couldn't ignore the subtle suspicious signs she had exhibited thus far. From the obscure injuries the other day to the way she was hiding her palms from view now. Something about it all was just too fishy.

"I... I don't know," he decided finally.

Setsuna heaved a sigh of relief, and strangely disappointment.

While she was relieved he dropped the subject, honestly it killed her that she couldn't just tell him the truth.

_Remember what happened the last time you told him..._ a voice in the back of her head reminded her sullenly.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she turned back around. "Good night, Nii-chan. Sorry for causing you trouble."

Tsuna grimaced slightly. "Yeah..."

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

At school the next day, when Setsuna finally stumbled her way into the classroom, she was ready to just go home. Which, that very thought was the reason she had such an annoying day to begin with.

Earlier, the moment she had opened the door to the class, which had been fairly difficult considering she had no skin on the inside of her palms, her teacher had pulled her aside to announce that she would be spending yet another lunch in the principal's office to discuss her less than stellar attendance for detention yesterday.

Thankfully, the principal was a rather soft spoken man, and things hadn't gone nearly as bad as they could have.

Regardless however, she still got a few more after school detentions to add to the already maddeningly long list. The blonde was also reminded of the fine she had yet to pay, which was another beast entirely.

It wasn't like she was specifically avoiding paying or anything, she just simply didn't have the money.

Letting out a mangled sigh, Setsuna plopped unceremoniously into the chair behind her desk.

So far, nothing had gone the way she had planned for today to go.

After last night, she decided that even if it upset him or brought up memories better left forgotten, she needed to talk to Gokudera. She was running out of time to save his mother's soul. If anything, by coming into contact with the ghost without a plan was only exacerbating the process.

Despite her failures though, Setsuna felt as if she had won some slight victory. At the cost of her hands and maybe a bit of her sanity, she had learned what was keeping the woman here.

If she could only find out what present the woman was talking about, then everything could be settled without anyone else getting injured. Sure, she had no idea if Gokudera knew about the present his mother had mentioned, but it was still worth a shot.

As if fate had decided not to be on her side today however, Gokudera had stayed home from school.

When she approached Tsuna about it, the brunette immediately clammed up.

Whether from where Gokudera actually was or if he was still suspicious about what had happened last night she wasn't sure. All she knew was that without Gokudera around, the siblings' usual relationship slid back into place.

So, when lunch had finally come to an end, both Sawadas were in a relatively bad mood.

As his sister finally took her seat, Tsuna regarded her with a furtive glance.

Since he had seen her the night before, the blonde had brandished even more bandages.

Now, aside from just her arms they engulfed her hands too. Not to mentioned the bruises that were still visible on her calves. Of course, he knew that she had gotten most of her wounds from when the desk had fallen out of the window, but to everyone else it must have looked like someone had beaten the crap out of her.

Every time he looked at her like this, it set his jaw on edge.

There was nothing he could do to help her though. Not when he didn't even know what was happening.

_Maybe this really is from Gokudera's 'curse'..._ he mused to himself.

While he was pretty sure no such thing existed it was hard to ignore that ever since his '_right hand man_', as the teen had taken to calling himself, showed up some strange things had started happening. Although, to be fair strange things had been happening long before that. Long before even Reborn came.

Offhandedly, Tsuna remembered when he had first realized his sister wasn't normal.

At the time the blonde had been talking to one of her imaginary friends, which had been named Satoshi-kun. After one of the children that had gone missing in their Kindergarten class he assumed. That had been freaky in it's own right. Especially when she played with the imaginary friend at school.

Everyone thought she was doing it to be spiteful, which was when the bullies had first started going after her.

After a few weeks of playing with Satoshi though, the police had finally found his body in the woods.

The day they found the boy though, Setsuna had been crying, and Tsuna, in a bout of older brother protectiveness, asked what was bothering her. She said that Satoshi was gone for good now. Tsuna wondered why she was so upset, as Setsuna and Satoshi had barely known each other.

Then it hit him that she was referring to her imaginary friend.

After that he could never see her the same way again.

No one could really.

Little did he know that around the same time Setsuna had noticed she wasn't exactly normal either.

Sighing to himself, Tsuna rested his chin on his desk.

Today hadn't really gone how he had envisioned it would either.

Gokudera mentioned this morning that he would be gone since he had to replenish his supply of explosives. As much as he hated to admit it though, without Gokudera around it felt as if nothing at all had changed since Reborn came around. Sure, people no longer called him Dame-Tsuna as much, but he couldn't deny the loneliness that had settled in without his only friend around.

_Friend..._

The word made him recall his conversation with the athlete from yesterday. How Yamamoto had asked for Tsuna's advice, and actually even heeded it. Warmth bloomed in his chest from the memory.

Although, that completely seeped away when the door to the classroom suddenly burst open.

"Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!" the out of breath student shouted into the classroom.

At that, the chatter that had been bubbling in the classroom cut instantly, only to be replaced by grumbles of dissent.

"The Yamamoto from our class?" someone asked doubtfully.

"There are good pranks and bad pranks, you know?" one of his fangirls scoffed.

Setsuna however, bolted upright in her desk, amber orbs wide with disquiet.

"What happened?" the blonde demanded, tuning an intense glare on the jaded student.

The boy's throat visibly bobbed up and down.

"Apparently when he stayed after school yesterday... he went too far and broke his arm," he relayed hesitantly.

"Idiot," Setsuna hissed under her breath. Pushing away from her desk, she shoved passed the messenger and sprinted down the hall. The rest of the class soon followed after her. Whether not wanting to be outdone by one of the Dame-Twins or actual concern for the popular athlete, Tsuna couldn't tell.

Despite himself, Tsuna stood utterly immobile where his desk, which had been corralled out of the way by the other students, would have been.

"No way... it's all my fault." Tsuna whispered to himself.

All because Yamamoto followed his stupid advice, the raven was about to kill himself. Tugging at his gravity defying hair, flashes from the day before shuffled unbidden across his mind.

'_Effort is the only way._'

'_That's what I thought too!_'

'_Someone at school got hurt so I helped take them to the hospital._'

The memories continued to replay, only making his stomach sink deeper and deeper, which was probably why he didn't noticed someone calling his name until the third or fourth time.

"What?" he slurred slowly, the acid in his veins ruining his ability to speak.

"Come on, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko, who had stayed behind, gestured towards the door. "Let's go."

A sudden blush spread across his sweat covered cheeks. "You go on ahead... I'll be there in a minute."

Kyoko sent him an encouraging smile before dashing through the open door.

Submitting to his fate, Tsuna darted out after her.

When Tsuna made it to the roof, he immediately noticed Yamamoto in the distance already behind the fence, and a crowd of students terrified to get close. Too nervous to face them all, Tsuna slid down the wall on the other side of the roof.

_I can't face Yamamoto like this..._

A metallic clink tore Tsuna from his thoughts. Glancing up, the brunette noticed Reborn in front of him, gun already aimed at his head. "You want to help Yamamoto as a friend, right?" the toddler asked, hastily cocking the firearm.

Tsuna lifted his hands defensively, offering weak protests. When the Hitman didn't seem even the slightest bit deterred, he turned and ran. Only to stumble and collapse between the open space between the fence and the crowd.

"Nii-chan?" Setsuna voiced hesitantly from her spot at the front of the group. Tsuna regarded her with a mystified expression, before turning his sights on Yamamoto. Much to her surprise, Yamamoto actually engaged in a conversation with the brunette.

Having made it before the rest of the students, she had attempted to talk to the raven. All he had done however was thank her for her help yesterday, and turned back around.

Ignoring any other of her attempts.

Of course she was worried over him actually jumping, but she couldn't deny the growing unease in her chest over what else could possibly happen. Especially since Yamamoto was the target of a near Poltergeist. The athlete shouldn't have been on a roof in general considering - definitely nowhere near the edge anyway.

"I'm sorry. What I said yesterday... was a l-lie..." Tsuna pulled Setsuna out of her thoughts suddenly. "Saying you want to die because you're frustrated over a career ending accident... I've never had such intense thoughts. In fact, I'm a pathetic person that would only die with regrets. Thinking if I'm going to die, then I should have done something with a dying will - believing it a waste to die from something like this... So, no, I'm sorry. I can't understand your feelings."

"Wait -" Yamamoto pleaded when Tsuna turned away, grasping the brunette's shirt over the fence.

The moment the raven had Tsuna in the clumsy grasp of his non-dominant hand however, a familiar twist of shadow ripped through the air behind Yamamoto. Beads of icy sweat instantly broke out across Setsuna's skin.

The dark haired spirit from the day before materialized suddenly, hovering in the wind as if on an invisible platform.

Now that she had a closer glance at the specter though, Setsuna had to admit the woman was beautiful.

Charcoal hair hung at her waist, tied in a low ponytail by a crimson ribbon, and a pair of deep burgundy orbs shone dangerously in the afternoon sunlight.

As much as the blonde wanted to gawk at the ghost though, she couldn't quite ignore the fact that the spirit was reaching a hand towards Yamamoto, whom currently had his fingers entwined in the collar of Tsuna's shirt.

"Stop!" the blonde shouted as she darted forward, but it was too late. By the time she even made it half way across the roof, the woman tugged the two teens clear off the edge, before disappearing once again.

White hot emotions burned through Setsuna, but before she had the chance to even distinguish them, she heard the sharp cries of gunshots in the distance.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

By the time Setsuna made it to the ground level her body was screaming protests at her, yet she hardly found it in herself to care.

"Nii-chan?!" she called out, as she made her way into the courtyard beneath where they should have fallen off the roof.

Half expecting to find their bloodied corpses, her shoulders drooped with relief when she found her brother standing in his boxers and Yamamoto safely sprawled out on the packed dirt beside him.

"Setsu-chan?" Tsuna called back, somewhat confused.

Still agitated, Setsuna hastily made her way over to them. "You're both alright?"

"Yup!" Yamamoto exclaimed, taking the blonde by surprise.

_I guess he's back to his usual self now..._ she mused, regarding him with a searching gaze.

The athlete seemed okay for the most part - aside from the broken arm of course.

After a moment, the blonde shifted to face her brother. "Reborn?" she asked simply.

"Yeah," Tsuna admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Figured," she replied with a chuckle, the sides of her lips tugging up into a slight grin. "I'm glad you're both not...you know..."

"Dead?" Tsuna supplied at her hesitation.

"Yeah, that."

Now it was Tsuna and Yamamoto's turns to chuckle, but this time Setsuna didn't join in. Since the adrenaline had worn off, her mind reeled from what just happened.

Having to protect Tsuna from Gokudera's ghost stalker had proved difficult enough, but now she had to ward off yet another violent phantom. Not that she had ever really believed being a Medium to be easy or anything, but this was getting out of hand.

_I'll talk to Hayato-kun tomorrow..._

That was however, if she wasn't flayed alive for missing more of class.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I know having the ghost take them off the roof didn't really change much, but in my opinion it always struck me as odd how they fell off. I know fence was supposed to be old, but I just never really understood how they got enough momentum to be projected the way they did. Unless of course, Tsuna tripped, but I don't remember that being explicitly shown.**  
**

(So, I've come to realize that my current way of naming chapters may become difficult if I'm ever faced with one that doesn't have a ghost in it. I guess I'll just have to keep writing until one shows up then, huh? Oh my glob...)

Anyway, thank you for reading yet another chapter!

Hope to see you guys soon!

(My birthday is this upcoming Monday so if the next chapter isn't out by then expect it Tuesday or Wednesday... if not a little later.)


	11. Conspiracies and Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:** Sorry for another late chapter. My birthday was kind of a wreck so I spent a few days recuperating. The fact that my eyes were bleeding made it a little hard to focus on things... like a computer screen for example. So yeah, hope you guys like this chapter more than the last - as it seems quite a few people hated it.

(Thank you to **_MidnightMirror_**, **_lacomptessa_**, **_tabemono604_**, **_Animefreak1145_**, **_Sayonara Yasashii Akumu_**, **_Yamiroo Alice_** and **_RadioactiveInTheDark_** for reviewing. Glad some people actually liked that last chapter...)

* * *

**Target Eleven:**

_Conspiracies and Birthday Presents _

* * *

_Meet me at Namimori Park._

Gokudera checked the screen on his phone for what felt like the millionth time. Peridot orbs scanning the grounds in front of him, he assumed that he had gotten the right address. Surprisingly, there weren't a lot parks in Namimori. Aside from the primary school grounds, it was the only recreational lot that people actually used.

At this time of day though, not many people were left.

Despite himself, Gokudera felt oddly nostalgic as he noticed the empty play structures before him.

Flashes of his own childhood reeled across his mind.

Most of his youth had been spent on the run from his father's goons. From working for whatever Famiglia was willing to take him in, to the time spent in the shitty apartments his almost nonexistent paycheck could afford - he honestly had no _real_ childhood to speak of.

Unless he included the years he spent in his father's mansion.

Which, he most definitely did not.

"Hayato-kun!" a familiar voice called out, piercing through his thoughts.

Blinking his eyes back into focus, he lifted them to search for the owner of the voice - spotting the blonde almost instantaneously.

Swaying in small circles, Setsuna gave a small wave from her spot on the swingset. Surprised, Gokudera did a double take, as he wasn't quite used to seeing her outside of their school uniform. Rather than the normal clothes he saw her in, she was now in a pair of cut off shorts and a loose navy tee-shirt for the band _Blood and Peppers_.

"Setsu-hime?" he asked somewhat incredulously.

The blonde's lips quirked ever so slightly at the honorific. "Yeah, it's me."

Remembering himself, Gokudera bowed apologetically before making his way over to her.

The moment he reached her however, a palpable silence immediately loomed overhead.

For the past few days, she had been trying to find a time to speak with him. But something always got in the way. Whether it be her detentions, or him getting into another heated 'discussion' with Yamamoto.

To be honest though, Gokudera was terrified of what she had to say, and had been actively avoiding this very meeting.

The injuries she had received at the hand of his stupid fucking curse were still healing, and the way her brows furrowed whenever he made an appearance was hard to ignore.

If anything, she probably just wanted him out of her life before his presence inflicted any more damage. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought about it already though.

After the kindness and acceptance the Vongola Decimo had shown him, it would be vastly unfair to allow Tsuna to get hurt as a result. Not to mention, Gokudera didn't _want_ to leave.

But, if Setsuna asked him... demanded that he did... it would be quite difficult to argue with her - especially since she still walked with a limp because of him.

Noticing his rather tortured expression, Setsuna let out a mangled sigh.

"I promise I won't bite," she attempted to reassure him.

A slight grin cracked on his features, but it was obviously only a patronizing gesture.

"Swing with me?" she changed tact, offering him the chain of the swing beside her. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he grasped the chains and wordlessly slid down between them.

"So... what did you want to talk about, Setsu-hime?" he asked tentatively.

_Whatever it is just get it over with_, he groaned to himself. As much as he had been putting this conversation off, the stigma that had been growing since she asked to talk had become utterly unbearable as of late.

Which is probably why he finally gave in and sent her a text earlier saying he was free tonight.

"Okay, so this is going to sound a little weird..." she trailed off, knotting her fingers nervously in her lap. "But can you tell me about your family?"

Gokudera blinked first once, then twice.

"Family?" he repeated, as if he hadn't heard her correctly the first time.

"Yeah," she admitted almost sheepishly. "Like about your parents... If it's not too much trouble."

Gokudera opened and closed his mouth.

How exactly was he supposed to explain the impossibly fucked up state of his family?

Why did she even want to know?

"Uh," was his eventually eloquent response.

Running a hand through the wayward strands of her blonde hair, Setsuna tried to think of a reason to give him for asking about such a sensitive subject. It wasn't like she could just blurt out that the ghost of his mother was haunting him and the only way to save her soul was to solve the issue keeping her here.

Well, she could, but that would most likely end in Gokudera running as far away as he could manage.

Maybe, it wasn't a good idea to involve him after all.

"Ugh," she groaned after a moment, averting her eyes towards something in the distance. "Forget I asked."

"No, no, it's okay," Gokudera waved his hands emphatically. "I'll tell you."

As confused as he was, he wasn't about to spurn Setsuna away. After being granted such an honor of a one on one conversation with his Boss's sister, it would be a grave insult to turn down a request. Especially one as simple as telling her about his past.

After all, it wasn't the first time someone from a Famiglia wanted to know about it. Considering his father was a Mafia Boss himself, people often wondered why the child of such a _prestigious_ man would look to join any other Famiglia. Because of this, he was viewed as either a spy or a disloyal bastard. Not many Famiglias welcomed him, and the ones that did were subjected to his damn curse.

Noting the worsening expression on his face, Setsuna grimaced herself. "If it's that bad you don't have to talk about it."

Gokudera snorted. It _was_ that bad, but he wasn't so weak that he couldn't talk about it.

"My _family_... if you can call it that, is beyond fuc - _er _\- messed up," he warned her, but when she didn't seem all that deterred he went on. "Before I was old enough to do anything about it, my father got rid of my mother."

He didn't bother watching Setsuna's reaction as he brandished a cigarette and lit it. The moment the nicotine hit his system his frazzled nerves calmed, but his mind still reeled from voicing the very fact that plagued him on a daily basis.

Rather than becoming emotional as he had expected, when Gokudera's gaze finally returned to the blonde he noticed her face was tight, and she seemed deep in thought.

"What do you mean?" she prodded after a moment, voice barely audible.

"When I was a kid, my father had my mother killed," he clarified candidly.

"Oh," Setsuna's mouth dropped open, as her mind attempted to sort through the new onslaught of information.

All that would explain why his mother was so violent.

Spirits that died a more intense death tended to be unstable as a result. Aside from his mother and the ghost that was stalking Yamamoto though, she had only ever ran into a few other volatile spirits. None of which were even remotely close to a Poltergeist transformation, but she could still distinctly recall them demanding revenge.

Of course, Setsuna assumed something had happened before the woman died that made her so irate now, but she most definitely hadn't been expecting this.

"I'm sorry for asking," she apologized after a moment. "I had no idea."

Gokudera smirked slightly. "Not your fault, Setsu-hime."

Setsuna offered him an encouraging smile in return, but it did little to ease the hardened look that had settled on his features.

"So... what was she like?" Setsuna wondered quietly. The only point of reference the blonde had of the woman was the insane, near Poltergeist she had gotten to know these past couple weeks.

Gokudera visibly flinched at the question however.

He had only known the woman a few years and even then he was only allowed to see her three times a year. Out of those visits he recalled maybe two of them.

"I don't remember much," he admitted sullenly. "But from what I _can_ remember, she was a kind, and gentle woman. The times I did see her, she would play the piano for me... and I for her. I was pretty terrible - but you should have heard her play."

Gokudera took another drag of his cigarette.

"When she played her very soul was in the music."

Setsuna's chest constricted tightly at the mention of the instrument.

_That would explain the music..._

"Her name was Lavina," he said breathlessly, voice marred by barely contained emotion. "And I wish I could have actually gotten to know her."

Wringing his hands irritably, Gokudera attempted to stifle the flood of emotions that was threatening to break loose within. Even if he had spoken of this before, it had been so long that everything he kept bottled inside suddenly poured out of him.

"S-sorry," he apologized with a shake of his head. "I didn't mean to - "

"I should have known better than to ask," Setsuna cut him off, cursing herself for forcing him into this.

Despite the fact that she had spent literally days preparing what to say to him, all of the words had fluttered away the moment the conversation started.

"No, it's okay," Gokudera sighed. Honestly, it felt somewhat good to talk about it - like he was getting something off his chest.

"Before she died," he began again, his words scarcely above a whisper. "I didn't know Lavina was my mother. I thought she was just someone my father paid to teach me how to play piano."

A sardonic chuckle rumbled in his throat.

"Hell, I didn't even know she died. All I knew was that she missed my birthday - one of the few times a year I actually did get to see her. I didn't find out till about five years later that she died on the way to see me, and my father was the very one that had her taken out... Apparently a mistress wasn't good for his reputation."

Setsuna only stared at him in stunned silence.

Originally, it had struck her as odd that Lavina was so upset over not being able to give her son his birthday present, but everything made sense now. More than anything, Lavina was devastated that she hadn't been able to see the son before she died. Especially considering she rarely saw him that much to begin with.

Squashing the cigarette butt between his fingers, Gokudera haphazardly flicked the remnants of the cancer stick away.

Somehow, he felt lighter now, as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders - but the emptiness that always seemed to cling to him still echoed effervescently. After all, the vacant hole in his chest was something he had long gotten used to.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

"Hey, Setsu-hime," Gokudera said suddenly, as they reached the gate of the Sawada household. The blonde stopped dead in her tracks. After their conversation on the swings ended the silver haired teen had yet to say a word.

"Yes, Hayato-kun?" she asked, somewhat hesitantly.

Ever since he stopped talking, she had half expected him to blow up any moment - furious with her for butting into his personal life. A part of her even wondered if he had some ulterior motive in walking her home - from the look on his face however it was obvious that wasn't really the case.

"I just wanted to say," he trailed off, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he averted his stormy green orbs. "Even though I don't know why you wanted to know about my past... thank you for listening to my ramblings. It was - _uh_ \- nice." Scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, he stole a furtive glance through the corner of his eye.

An astonished blush hastily crept up on her pale cheeks as well.

"No need to thank me," she soon found herself unable to face his gaze. "I shouldn't have bothered you with it."

Taking her hands into his own, he forced her to look at him. "No, really! I'm glad someone cared enough to ask... I mean... ugh... It just helped to get it off my chest, okay?"

Despite herself, a giggle escaped Setsuna's lips. This was the first time she had seen Gokudera so flustered. "Okay," she eventually relented, with a small grin.

Mollified, Gokudera released his grip on her hands and deposited his own back to his pockets.

"One last thing, if you don't mind," he said, as he rocked back on his heels. "Can you not mention what I told you to, Juudaime? I don't want him to worry unnecessarily."

Setsuna's grin drooped into a grimace. "If that's what you want."

After all, she was pretty much the poster child of secrets at this point.

Not that she hadn't tried to tell Tsuna about her abilities before or anything though...

Gokudera let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Thank you, Setsu-hime."

"No problem, Hayato-kun."

After that, the silver haired teen gave an awkward half wave before strolling away - towards wherever it was that he lived. As he left though, Setsuna couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.

Trailing her fingers over the bars of the gate, the blonde attempted to sift through what she had learned with their conversation.

By any standard it wasn't a lot, yet at the same time it was.

The reason Lavina had been so upset over the fact that she hadn't given Gokudera his birthday present was because:

A.) She rarely saw him

B.) She had been killed on the way to his birthday

As horrible as it was though, this knowledge did little to help Setsuna put Lavina to rest. If anything, it only further solidified the fact that she needed to find and deliver the present.

That proved to be somewhat difficult though, considering the blonde had no idea where to look for the present and she couldn't really ask Gokudera about it without revealing her true motives. Even if by some miracle Gokudera knew where the present was, it likely wouldn't be in his possession. Not to mention he had just moved from Italy with who knows how many of his old belongings.

All of this was giving Setsuna a massive headache, one that throbbed rather angrily behind her amber orbs - which was probably why she didn't realize someone was behind her until they had a hand over her mouth and an arm snaked around her waist.

The moment reality caught up with her though, the blonde struggled fruitlessly in the iron grip of the attacker. As she did so however, what they had in their hand expeditiously slid down Setsuna's throat.

Darkness soon swallowed her vision, and consciousness slipped unwillingly from her grasp.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the short chapter after such a long wait. I just struggled with this chapter for some reason. I had been terrified I made Gokudera too OoC, but at the same time I kind of liked him this way. I honestly feel with the relationship him and Setsuna have at the moment he would confide in her, but ultimately I don't know as he never had this type of relationship with anyone in the manga. You're free to disagree though, I guess.

Maybe I should just slap an OoC tag onto the summary and be done with it...

(As I'm sure you noticed, I changed the chapter titling system. It was getting to the point where it was almost forcing me to change up the plot just to make sure a ghost was included - which, I'd rather not stray from my original plot sketch for such an insignificant reason. Hope you guys weren't too off-put by it.)

Anyway, thank you for reading everyone. (Even if you hated this chapter as much as the last.)

Hope to see you again soon!


	12. Kidnapping Done Right?

**Author's Note:** Okay, so for those of you that were curious - my eyes were bleeding because I got food poisoning (from my birthday dinner of awesome crab) and I heaved so hard that my eyes started hemorrhaging. Nothing too serious honestly, but still a bit of a pain.

(Big thank you to **_kristingreen_**, **_Roseko-chan_**, _**tabemono604**_,_** Bronze Star**_, **_Sayonara Yasashii Akumu_**, **_Yamiroo Alice_**, _**brokenmaelstrom**_, _**Animefreak1145**_,**_MusicOfMadness_**, _**xenocanaan**_, _**The Keeper of the Fading Dawn**_, **_Rein_**, _**Zecrea**_, **_RadioactiveInTheDark_**, **_Dustflame_**,**_ lacomptessa_**, _**Lumi yoshinigama**_ and _**Nameless Sky**_ for reviewing. Special thanks to**_ Roseko-chan_** for the 100th review!)

* * *

**Target Twelve:**

_Kidnapping Done Right?_

* * *

The first thing that registered in Setsuna's mind when she finally resurfaced from the sea of unconsciousness was that something smelled sickeningly sweet. Blinking away the somewhat oppressive weight, she found herself face down, shrouded the muted comfort of her interlocked arms.

_Did I fall asleep in class? _she wondered groggily, as she peeled her lips from the drool that had begun to pool on her forearm. For some reason her mind seemed so hazy. Almost as if a thick fog had settled over her subconscious.

Curious, but not too alarmed, she slowly pulled free from the rather contorted position she had woken up in.

As she did so however, snippets of memory slowly trickled back to her.

From meeting with Gokudera, to him walking her back home - all of it slowly mad it's way back.

_I was... attacked..._ the blonde realized as the heaviness finally began to clear.

By whom though, she wasn't even remotely sure. The only people that would have something against her were, well, dead. Lavina and the ghost that had tried to kill Yamamoto and Tsuna were the only ones she knew of violent enough to actually act out.

But why would either one of them attack her unprovoked?

If Setsuna wasn't near Gokudera, Lavina didn't even bother her, and as for the one following Yamamoto the blonde doubted the specter had any idea she existed.

As she attempted to narrow down the culprit though, little did Setsuna know they were actually sitting directly across from her.

That is until a certain _someone_ cleared their throat.

"Took you long enough to get up," a familiar, high pitched voice chastised her.

"R-Reborn?" Setsuna asked incredulously, doing a double take as she finally realized where she was.

Setsuna, Reborn and a woman she didn't recognize were currently seated in her usual spot at the cafe she went to whenever she had the time off and could afford it. As if that wasn't strange enough her typical order was even perched in front of her (coffee flavored ice cream, topped with whipped cream and cubed coffee jellies).

"What're we doing here?" Setsuna demanded, still trying to escape the mist that enshrouded her thoughts. "What happened?"

"We're having dessert," Reborn replied simply, either not noticing or caring for the even more bewildered expression that took root on the blonde's face.

Setsuna opened and closed her mouth, unsure of how exactly to respond. As a particularly awkward silence began to loom over the three in the booth, something dawned on her.

She wasn't just attacked, she was _kidnapped_.

By Reborn and his... beautiful assistant?

When she thought back on it, she could recall her assailant wearing a thick, silver studded bracelet. That and darkly painted nails, which matched rather nicely with the ones the woman currently had wrapped around Reborn's stubby arm.

"What're we doing here?" Setsuna repeated, more urgently this time. "Why did you kidnap me and bring me_ here_ of all places?"

All she got in response though was an arced eyebrow and a look that basically said '_figure it out yourself, Dame-Setsu_'.

More irritated than she had been in awhile (which was saying something considering the Sawada's latest houseguest - Lambo Bovino), Setsuna pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to rein in her temper.

If she learned anything about Reborn, it was that if he truly wanted something it was best to go along with it. Her brother Tsuna was a daily testament to just that. Not listening to Reborn ended with getting a gun pointed at your face.

Even if he used those trick bullets, the threat was still real when a pistol was close enough to point blank blow your brains out.

It wasn't particularly that fear however that was keeping her planted on the dilapidated leather.

No, a very different reason actually.

The only reason she wasn't attempting to escape or make a scene was because she was indebted to him.

Considering her mom and Tsuna hadn't disowned her yet or sent her off to loony bin, Reborn had kept her secret - even when she had never explicitly asked him to.

Which, honestly meant more to her than the direct favor she actually owed him for.

The other day when she wanted to speak with Lavina alone, Reborn had ushered Tsuna and Gokudera away without making a huge deal about it. Despite the fact that her little 'conversation' with Lavina didn't really go as planned she couldn't deny that Reborn actually did something _nice_ for her.

As much as she wanted to say that didn't necessarily warrant, you know, kidnapping a person, she could tell that to the Hitman favors were a huge deal. But this wasn't the freaking_Godfather _all she owed him was her cooperation - not her patience.

"Mind at least telling me who the heck this is then?" Setsuna demanded through gritted teeth, gesturing to the woman sitting beside the toddler and the ghost chained to his back.

All her question elicited though was one of Reborn's typical amused grins.

"You don't know?" the toddler asked slyly, knowing full well she didn't.

Ever since Reborn had arrived in Namimori this specific Sawada twin had caught him off guard at every turn. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy knowing something she didn't for once.

"I - uh - " was all she could manage before an embarrassed blush rose up to her cheeks.

"My name," the woman spoke up before the rather one-sided battle of wills could continue on any further. "Is Bianchi."

"Bianchi?" Setsuna repeated, tossing the name around in her mind yet still unable to yield anything useful.

At this however Bianchi's brows furrowed, and for the life of her Setsuna couldn't understand why the woman seemed so upset at the prospect of not being recognized.

Was she famous or something?

"I'm sorry," the blonde eventually blurted out. "I really don't know you."

"It's fine," Bianchi waved a hand through the air dismissively. "Not like we've met before anyway."

"Oh... okay?" Setsuna's brows knitted together in confusion.

"You may have heard of me though," Bianchi smiled wistfully, almost as if she had hope for something she knew she shouldn't. "I'm Hayato's older sister."

"Oh," was all Setsuna could manage to mouth before her mind began to spin.

From what Gokudera said, his family was as he put it '_beyond fucked up_.'

When he was a kid his father had his mother murdered, and somehow gotten away with it. Sure, Gokudera hadn't directly mentioned Bianchi but for all Setsuna knew the woman could have been involved first hand in the situation.

"What's she doing here?" Setsuna asked, the question coming out harsher than she meant it to.

An unidentifiable emotion flashed across Bianchi's face, before once again being replaced by a hardened wall of apathy. For some reason, the blonde felt somewhat guilty for not trusting the stranger, even though she had more than ample enough reason not to.

"I called Bianchi here," Reborn piped up, ignoring the bout of tension that had filled the air. "She brought something with her that you might be interested in."

"Wha - " Setsuna attempted to ask, but Bianchi haphazardly cut her off.

"When Reborn told me about a new student I knew I had to come kill - _er_ \- meet him... but then he mentioned you," Bianchi gushed happily, grasping Setsuna's hands despite their obviously injured state. "I'm so happy Hayato was able to find a girlfriend! Especially one kind enough to try and mend the relationship between him and our father."

Setsuna's eye twitched, and her brain hastily slipped into information overload. From Bianchi's abrupt personality flop to the actual words coming from her mouth, the blonde simply couldn't follow any of it.

_Hayato..._

_Girlfriend..._

_Father..._

_And did she say she was going to kill Tsuna?"_

"I think there must have been a misunderstandi - " the blonde tried to say, but was interrupted when something hard and metallic clanged against her forehead. Pain exploded across her vision, but in comparison to the beatings she had been getting as of late it might as well have been a bug bite.

Confused and well, irritated, she picked up the projectile and brought it up to her amber orbs for inspection.

Rather quickly she realized... it was_ a fork_.

Even more dumbfounded than before, she quickly scanned the table, not surprised to notice that Reborn was a utensil short.

Setsuna opened her mouth, but before a single word could escape, Reborn hovered a tiny fist over his other utensils in a silent threat.

Reborn had already put in more effort into this conversation than he was willing to admit however.

Convincing Bianchi to fly out to Namimori was easy enough, but convincing her to come and talk to Setsuna proved more difficult. Eventually he had to resort to saying that Gokudera and Setsuna were a couple to get the woman to even consider it.

Bianchi was quite the hopeless romantic after all.

That on top of suggesting that Setsuna was willing to help fix their family issues was all the reason Bianchi needed to get what Setsuna required.

Packing all of that explanation into a single look was rather difficult though, so Reborn did what he did best - issued threats and used direct violence to get his point across.

Which worked rather well for the most part if he did say so himself.

Finally getting the hint now, the blonde promptly closed her lips, settling instead for a taut line.

_So, Reborn wants me to play along..._ she mused, eyes shifting between both him and Bianchi respectively.

Not that she was really rearing to in the first place, but did Reborn seriously expect her to pretend to be Gokudera's girlfriend just to get something from his sister? Even if said sister could possibly be a part of murdering her pretend boyfriend's mother?

Yes, that most definitely sounded like something Reborn would expect her to do. Whether just for his own amusement or otherwise.

Sure, Gokudera was the first person from to school to treat her even remotely like a human being but all she really knew about him was what he told her just several hours ago.

Was that truly enough to pretend she was in a relationship with him though?

Hell, she had never even been in an actual relationship to begin with. Just the thought of it made her cheeks burn all the more. Despite that, curiosity for Bianchi's 'present' reigned over Setsuna's bubbling anxiety.

Deciding to wing it, she steeled any amount of courage she had left and tuned her gaze directly onto Bianchi.

"So what exactly did you bring?" Setsuna asked, maybe a little too eagerly.

A look of indecision crossed Bianchi's features, and for a suspended moment Setsuna wasn't sure if the woman would even answer her. After that moment passed, Bianchi reluctantly countered one question with another.

"What all has Hayato told you?"

Setsuna only blinked in response.

_That your father killed his mother..._

All Bianchi needed however was to see the look on Setsuna's face to confirm that Gokudera had in fact told her _everything_. Well, at least everything from his perspective. As much as she cared for her half brother though, she couldn't deny that the root of the problem lied with his very own misconception of the situation than anything else.

Then again, it was also their father's fault for never setting things straight in the first place.

"Hayato is wrong, you know?" Bianchi said candidly. "What he told you wasn't... what actually happened."

Muscles in Setsuna's jaw tensed as her cordial facade began to chip away. "What do you mean?"

The older woman let out a sigh, and closed her eyes before finally diving into the explanation of the event that destroyed the lives of several people - primarily her own family members.

"As I'm sure he told you, Hayato's mother, Lavina, was my father's mistress," she explained robotically - not even remotely faltering at the sensitive subject. "The two had fell in love almost instantaneously, and their affair eventually led to the birth of Hayato. As much as the two loved each other though, Lavina refused to marry our father no matter how many times he proposed. After Hayato was born she even asked that Father never reveal her identity... Ultimately, all she did was try to protect Hayato."

"How was that protecting him?" Setsuna wondered incredulously.

"Lavina was ill - _deathly ill_."

Bianchi paused, letting that information sink in before continuing again.

"For most of his life, Hayato believed that my mother was his as well," Bianchi smiled sadly, recalling some of the happier moments of her youth with Gokudera. "That was until one year on his birthday. When despite her condition, Lavina attempted to drive herself to meet up with Hayato, but for some reason she had an episode and lost control of the wheel."

At this however Bianchi's voice finally hitched - even Reborn hid his face beneath the cusp of his fedora.

Stilled images of Lavina's face shuffled across Setsuna's mind. There was so much devastation in her eyes. So much pain, and so much loss. It was no wonder why every time the ghost was around her that it tugged so heavily at her own emotions.

With an almost shaky breath, Bianchi's voice pierced through the blonde's subconscious.

"As much as he tried, our father just couldn't keep the scandal from spreading. People even believed he was at fault for Lavina's death... Eventually those theories made their way to Hayato and the damage was pretty much done."

After the last word left her lips, the conversation lulled to a stop.

Bianchi didn't know what else to say and Setsuna was too absorbed in her thoughts to even form the words to speak. While Reborn was merely concerned with the fact the his stunted legs had grown sore from sitting in the booth for so long.

After a few moments of this however, Setsuna was the first one to finally break the silence.

"Why didn't you or your father just tell Hayato-kun all of this?"

"We tried," Bianchi said dismissively, back to the same nonchalance as before.

"Why're you telling me then? What's so different now?"

"You," Reborn answered simply, giving her a pointed glance. "You're what's different."

After all, this was all just something Reborn had decided to do on a whim. When he realized it was Lavina that was stalking Gokudera and attacking Tsuna, he knew the only help he could truly offer was Bianchi - and what the woman could retrieve from the mansion in Italy.

Surely he could have requested the retrieval of such items himself, but he had more important things to focus on.

But in the end, it all really came down to Setsuna.

She was the only one that could set Lavina free, and maybe in the process set things straight with Gokudera. Especially considering Gokudera's undying loyalty to both Tsuna and Setsuna, she was truly the only person he was likely to listen to aside from her brother.

Setsuna paused, unsure of how to respond to such an oddly bold claim. Rather than continuing to hash that out though, she returned back to the topic that had truly garnered her attention in the first place.

"So, what exactly did you bring '_that I might be interested in_'?"

At that, Bianchi's eyes flashed, as if she had actually somehow forgotten about it.

Remembering herself, the older woman reached towards the open space of the booth beside her, and brandished a rather intricate looking wooden chest. It was engraved with what looked like a Family Crest, and had a silver latch on the side.

Setsuna opened and closed her mouth, gaping at the probably _beyond_ expensive piece of woodwork. Surely, that wasn't what Bianchi wanted to give her.

Although, when the woman finally lifted the latch to reveal what was inside, Setsuna only found herself more confused.

As she peered inside, all she could distinguish were folded, decrepit pieces of paper.

Before Setsuna had the chance to ask what they were, Bianchi beat her to the punch.

"These are love letters," she clarified. "Between Lavina and our father."

Despite herself, Setsuna visibly deflated. She had tried not to get her hopes up in thinking that Bianchi had brought Gokudera's old birthday present, but deep down she had somewhat expected it.

So, to her the letters were nothing more than a disappointment.

"They'll help you convince Hayato of the truth," Bianchi urged, taking note of Setsuna's worsening expression. The blonde grunted in agreement before her amber orbs abruptly snapped to attention.

"W-wait! Convince who of what?!" she sputtered, feeling as if she had somehow missed half of the conversation.

Then she realized why Bianchi had been so forthcoming with all this information. Because she was under the belief that Gokudera and Setsuna were a couple, she expected the blonde to relay all that Bianchi hadn't been able to.

In the end, Setsuna was nothing more than a scapegoat, and all she had to show for it was a box of old love letters and the promise of yet another awkward, personal conversation with Gokudera.

"I'm tired," Reborn stated suddenly, hopping up from his spot - utterly ignoring the blonde's outburst and apparent internal dilemma. "Let's go home."

Before Setsuna even knew what was happening, Reborn and Bianchi were half way through their mad dash to the exit of the cafe. "Good luck!" Bianchi shouted over her shoulder as she and Reborn simultaneously disappeared beyond the doors.

Slightly slack-jawed, the blonde reached for the chest so she could follow after them. As she did so however, she heard someone clearing their throat behind her - rather irritably at that.

Turning ever so slowly, Setsuna soon found herself face to face with a particularly angry looking waiter.

"You going to pay for that?" he asked brusquely, jerking a finger towards the row of empty parfait glasses littering the table. Gritting her teeth, Setsuna wondered how Bianchi and Reborn could possibly eat so much, but eventually decided she didn't really want to know.

Wanting to get rid of her as quickly as possible, the man took no time shoving the bill into her bandaged hands.

"I guess I have no choice, do I?" she resigned, heaving an exasperated sigh as she fished her wallet out of her shorts pocket. She had just barely enough to cover it, but it had been what she was saving up to pay for the broken window. It still hadn't really been enough for the window but it was all she had to her name.

At this rate she would likely have to get a part time job to make up for it all.

_Today is just not my day..._ she groaned internally, as she finally grasped the wooden chest to leave. As she hefted it up however, the papers inside rustled out of the way to reveal something hidden deeper beneath them.

Setsuna couldn't quite make out what it was, but she did notice that it had a neat, hand-tied ribbon wrapped around it.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aside from the many real life distractions this time around, honestly I wrote this chapter a ridiculous amount of times but never felt satisfied with it. Oh my goodness I'm sorry for the delay. No matter how many times I tried, this chapter just never seemed quite right. Still doesn't, but I figured you'd rather I post something than nothing at all. Hope you're not too disappointed with it.

By the way, I know this was a somewhat confusing chapter (even for the filliest of filler chapters). If you had any difficulties following it be sure to let me know so I can fix it for future purposes. Thank you in advance! :)

(So how am I supposed to feel about people copying my content? Flattered? Angry? Sad? Never experienced this before. Huh.)

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Hope to see you guys again soon!


	13. The Breaking Point

**Author's Note:** Well, glad that last chapter ended... I don't think I'll ever be able to look at it again without wanting to tear my hair out. Seriously, just thinking about it is giving me a migraine. Anyway, hope that you guys like this chapter a little more.

(Thank you to _**Yamiroo Alice**_, _**Wicken25**_, _**tabemono604**_, _**Dustflame**_, **_Natsuki Sawada_**, _**RadioactiveInTheDark**_, **_blueflame922_**, _**Roseko-chan**_, **_Lumi yoshinigama_**,_**lacomptessa**_, _**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu**_, **_Dulce-tasie_** for reviewing. Appreciate the support. No for real, you're awesome.)

* * *

**Target Thirteen:**

_The Breaking Point_

* * *

Light danced playfully off the paper, casting reflections of silver across the rather plain room. Setsuna flipped it over for what felt like the millionth time, causing the multifaceted glimmers to shift once more across the walls.

_Is this really it?_ she wondered to herself, trailing her fingers over the reflective surface curiously. As if in silent response, light winked at her once again.

Surely, if it had been the present that the blonde thought it was, Bianchi would have mentioned something about it.

After all, it was the last present a mother had bought for her son before she died. Something like that had to be considered important, right? Definitely meant more than a few love letters - even if the present wasn't what was keeping a ghost stuck on Earth.

Regardless of their obvious problems, Gokudera's family had some serious priority issues.

Not that it was Setsuna's business.

Quite frankly, none of it was.

No matter what Reborn had told Bianchi - even thinking about it still made the blonde's cheeks hot - she wasn't in fact Gokudera's girlfriend. They were friends at best. Acquaintances at least. There was no reason she should feel obligated to clean up a decade long mess just for his sake.

If anything, all she was_ truly_ required to do was shove the present into the silver haired teen's hands and run away, hoping that his near Poltergeist mother didn't feel so inclined to singe off the rest of her skin.

As much as she wanted to do just that though, she knew for a fact that if she didn't help them no one else would. Then they would spend the rest of their lives spiraling in this endless paradox of hatred and lack of communication.

It was all so... '_fucked up_' as eloquently put by Gokudera.

Yet now, Setsuna was completely responsible for setting everything straight. Which was so ridiculously ironic considering how well she had done keeping her life normal and in check.

Hell, her own twin brother thought she was a freak, and the only people that actually believed her sane were her great-great-great-grandfather and a half man half baby that refused to tell her the truth about anything.

Ah, she was the just the picture of stability and family values.

That wasn't to say she wouldn't offer her help at least though. Truthfully, the why wasn't really the problem - or the what - it was the how.

How the hell was she supposed to convince anyone, especially someone as tortured as Gokudera, that what he based his life decisions on was actually one monumental misunderstanding?

That very question was what had plagued her the entire night. From the walk home from the cafe to laying awake in her bed. So, when the all too familiar wake up call rocketed up from the floor beneath her, she wasn't too happy.

"I, the great Lambo-sama, will finally kill Reborn once and for all!" Lambo's voice carried through the floorboards, only to be followed immediately after by the unmistakable sounds of an explosion and sobbing.

Normally, the blonde would have stormed into the kitchen and told them all to shut up, but all she could think about was the fact that they were having breakfast and she was nowhere near ready for school.

Amber orbs wide, she glanced anxiously at the clock, only to notice that she was in fact running significantly late. As she turned to leave her room though, she realized she still had Gokudera's present in hand.

_What am I going to do?_ the question popped up unbidden in her mind again, having become a mantra of sorts over the past few hours. Closing her eyes in an attempt to calm herself, she made her way over to the open chest perched on her desk chair. With exaggerated care she placed the present on top of the letters inside.

Turning once more to leave, she sent the present one last fleeting look.

It really was beautifully wrapped.

Sure, it had gotten creased and even torn in some places over the years, but it fit both mother and son so perfectly. The paper itself was silver, sleek and lit up at the slightest provocation, while the bow was a sheer, olive green.

Just like the features they shared.

With an almost sad smile, Setsuna heaved the lid down and fastened the latch, burying the gift once more in its lockbox of secrets.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

Hissing a sigh through clenched teeth, Setsuna smashed the remainder of her Onigiri back onto the counter. No matter how hard she tried, it was just simply impossible to make rice balls while she still had no skin on her hands.

Even though she had healed somewhat over the past few days, the burns took longer than any other injury she had ever seen before. The cuts and bruises had scabbed and faded for the most part, but the burns clung on stubbornly.

Which, out of everything, she had to admit, was the most irritating part.

Of course, she knew that the burns were nothing more than a result of her own mistakes, but they didn't make helping the spirit in need any easier. If anything they only made her more irritable and short tempered.

She was already the freak that talked to herself, should she really add anger management issues to the list?

"Whatever," she growled, poking the rice as if it was at fault for all of her troubles. Usually cooking and Home Economics were therapeutic for her in a way. A simple, menial action that she could actually complete without mucking anything up too badly.

Except for today.

Normally, she wouldn't have minded the Onigiri exchange all that much. She got to make the food and actually eat it too. Most other girls would be able to give their rice balls to the guys, but as no one felt too inclined to take food from someone they believed would curse or poison them the blonde typically got to keep them for herself.

Today however, she couldn't even form the rice balls much less fill them. So basically, all she had was rice - minus the ball.

As if in answer to her silent tirade, an unfamiliar voice pierced the tension that had filled the air around the blonde. "Pass me the rice."

Blinking several times, Setsuna hesitantly turned to see the familiar face of Kurokawa Hana, best friend of the school idol. "What?" the blonde asked blankly, thin brows resting high on her forehead.

"Pass me the rice," Hana repeated irritably, thrusting out a hand towards the Medium.

Setsuna opened then closed her mouth, deciding that her curiosity would be sated if she followed the order anyway. Sloppily scooping the rice up, she amassed a pile and handed it over.

Hana quickly took the rice, and began molding and shaping it in her hands. Neither girl uttered a word as she worked. Before long several salmon filled Onigiri lined Setsuna's plate.

Having never really interacted with other girls at school before Setsuna shifted around awkwardly, unsure of what to say to the other teenage girl.

"Thank you... Kurokawa-san," she decided on eventually.

"Call me Hana," the dark haired girl insisted, before turning on a heel. "I only did it because it was irritating to watch you struggle."

Setsuna smirked. "I'll try not to struggle too much then."

The blonde swore she heard faint laughter in response as Hana strode back to her own station.

Turning back towards the rice balls, she couldn't keep the grin from her face. Sure, Hana hadn't done anything all that huge, but it truly was the first thing a classmate had done for her since she could remember.

Even if someone was simply taking pity on her she wasn't so prideful that she couldn't accept the help.

Although, Setsuna did have to admit she felt kind of guilty. Hana had gone to the trouble of making the Onigiri for her, but in the end no one would eat it except the blonde herself.

Sighing, Setsuna rolled her neck in exasperation. In retrospect, she shouldn't even remotely be focusing on the exchange, but in all honesty she was trying desperately to avoid thinking about the situation with Gokudera.

One awkward, personal conversation should have been enough, yet now she had to bring up an even more personal topic that was going to be awkwarder still.

If Gokudera thought her weird before, constantly asking and speaking about his family was going to cinch it for him.

Caught up in her thoughts once again, Setsuna didn't realize that the girls were lining up already until someone called her name. "Oi! Dame-Setsu! Get over here!"

Picking up her plate, she hastily joined the other girls, settling near the back of the group. Even if the others wouldn't pick on her for taking their spots, she really didn't want to have to see the boys anyway.

Of course rationally she understood that if no guys had taken any food from her before they wouldn't suddenly start now, but that didn't make watching them scoff and turn away any easier.

Before long, the room bubbled to life with voices. The excitement in the room was palpable, and the blonde almost got sucked into it - _almost_.

From her spot in the back though, she noticed some familiar faces among the crowd.

Over on the boys side, Tsuna waited anxiously, surrounded by his friends. As seemed to be his default position lately, Yamamoto had his good arm slung across her brother's shoulders, a smile wide on his lips. While Gokudera appeared to be ranting about something rather animatedly.

A faint smile graced the blonde's lips, and for a moment she considered just dropping the Onigiri and joining Tsuna and his friends. But, something else caught her attention above anything else.

The sound of a piano.

_Not now... _the blonde groaned internally. Of all the times to pop up, of course Lavina would chose now - when Setsuna didn't have the present.

Despite the shivers that began to rake her thin frame, Setsuna tried her best to ignore the sudden onslaught. Yet regardless, the music continued to twirl about the room, and the apparition's emotions still grasped greedily at her gut.

Setsuna could only endure so much before an icy sweat broke out across her skin.

_I have to, don't I?_

Squeezing her amber orbs shut, she gripped her plate tightly as she made her way through the crowd of teenage girls. Once she finally reached the front, the blonde hesitantly tapped on the back of another girl.

Hana whirled around instantly, eyes wide with surprise and curiosity.

"What is it?" she asked, suddenly suspicious.

Ignoring the obvious distrust on the brunette's face, Setsuna held out the Onigiri for the other girl. "I have to go, and I figured you should get some use of these since I can't."

The blonde had to admit it was a pretty good lie, even if it was actually somewhat true. Hana seemed to buy it for the most part as well, as she picked up the rice balls and deposited them to her own plate.

That wasn't to say Hana appreciated it though. The insulted expression on her face was indicative enough of that.

Setsuna sent a fleeting apologetic look before she turned to elbow her way back through the crowd. Which, was actually somewhat easy to get through considering people flinched away from her whenever she got close.

Apparently even covered in injuries she was as intimidating as ever. The blonde just hoped Lavina was of the same persuasion at the moment.

Of course she wasn't though.

In fact, identical to their first encounter, Lavina was so deeply engrossed in watching Gokudera through the shambles of the window she previously destroyed, that she didn't offer a single indication that she noticed the Medium.

As much as Setsuna wanted to leave the ghost to its own devices, she couldn't get the image of Tsuna nearly being squashed by a desk out of her mind. Being attacked, Setsuna could take, but her brother and the only person she could actually remotely claim to be friends with? Not at all.

Running a shaky hand through her golden locks, Setsuna steeled as much courage as she could muster. It wasn't much really, considering pain still echoed beneath her bandages, but it was enough.

"Lavina," Setsuna croaked feebly, voice barely audible above the piano notes that were even louder now that the blonde was closer. The music however cut instantaneously as Lavina whipped around.

The moment their eyes met though, Setsuna recoiled from the sight of the woman.

It had been so long since the blonde last saw the spirit that she forgot how much the woman had begun to deteriorate. Rather than just a few cracks on her face, Lavina was now missing whole limbs. In the place of one of her arms there was only a billowing shadow shaped in the image of its missing counterpart.

With every movement more pieces of the apparition chipped away - revealing nothing but darkness beneath.

Setsuna's breath hitched in her throat, and she hesitantly began backing away - but it was too late. Lavina had already noticed her.

"_**Leave... Me... Alone..**_" a voice that sounded nothing like Lavina's tore from her lips. The blonde lifted her hands in surrender, but that did little to no good against the deranged glare aimed her way.

"I'll leave you alone if you leave Tsuna-nii and Hayato-kun alone," Setsuna replied hotly after a moment, the specter's rage affecting her own emotions despite her better judgement.

Lavina tilted her head slightly, as if she were looking at quite the interesting looking cockroach. Just as the woman opened her mouth to say something else though, a noise behind her caught her attention.

Relieved yet confused herself, Setsuna followed Lavina's gaze.

Honestly, the blonde wasn't quite sure what she was even seeing. Inside the classroom, Tsuna had gone Dying Will mode and was darting around for some reason - stealing all of the girls' Onigiri. The rice balls that Hana had made for the blonde weren't exempt from his tirade either.

Before long the uproar died down, and the whole thing ended as abruptly as it had began. As he had every time previously, Tsuna promptly realized he was in his underwear and dashed out of the classroom.

Straight into Lavina and Setsuna.

"Setsu-chan?" he asked, as he sputtered to a halt.

Blinking, Setsuna looked warily from the ghost to her brother, eventually settling her gaze on Tsuna. _Get away from here_, she tried to tell him, but found herself unable to form the words.

"Hello... Nii-chan..."

_Run away..._

"What's wrong?"

_Please, just go._

"Nothing," she lied, her furrowed eyebrows giving her away instantly. "Just wanted to get some air."

Despite the slight suspicion that budded in the back of his mind, Tsuna had to admit he understood her on some level. From his own experience he knew that group events like the Onigiri Exchange typically ended with him getting bullied in some way. The same was probably to be said about Setsuna considering she got just as much trouble from their classmates as he did.

While he was viewed as simply useless, most people were actually afraid of his sister. Not that he blamed them really, but he could easily see why she would want to get away from it all.

"Okay," Tsuna assented eventually. "Well... I should go." He sent one pointed look at his exposed boxers, before awkwardly attempting to cover them and sprinting away.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Setsuna turned back towards Lavina, not having forgotten about her throughout the short conversation.

Lavina however, was focused on something - or more accurately _someone_ \- else.

Rather than Gokudera, the spirit had her sights set on Tsuna this time.

"_**Stay... Away... From... My... Son...**_"

Before the blonde could do or say anything to stop her, Lavina's eyes disappeared in an enshrouded darkness. Then a lethally sharp screech pierced the hallway, and the strikingly familiar sound of glass shattering followed soon after.

The blonde ducked reflexively, causing the the shards of glass to bounce harmlessly off her back for the most part.

By the time Setsuna had the clarity to stand back up though, Lavina was nowhere to be seen. Not to mention almost every single window in the vicinity was currently scattered across the floor.

"Tsuna-nii..."

For a suspended moment she was terrified that he had gotten caught by the assault, but luckily as he had been running away while it happened he had somehow avoided it.

"Setsu-chan!" Tsuna called, as he crossed the distance between them. "A-are you alright?"

Said blonde only nodded, as she dusted off her skirt. Shards of glass pricked at her hands through the bandages, but she barely paid them any mind. In the end, she was unhurt and Tsuna was as well, even for being in his underwear.

For that, Setsuna was thankful, but it wasn't enough to shake the feeling of trepidation that had taken root in her veins.

"Did you do it?" Tsuna whispered after a second, gesturing to the remains of the windows surrounding them.

Setsuna simply glanced at the wreckage - almost as if she was seeing it for the first time.

Despite her usually quick, witty explanations for things she really had none this time. She didn't particularly mind taking the blame for the windows as the alternative was rather... well, unbelievable. Yet that didn't necessarily mean she wanted to. Hell, she was still going to detention for the first window. Not to mention she didn't have the money for that, much less all of these.

Regardless of what the school could do to her though, she was more afraid of what Tsuna would think. It wasn't anything new that he thought she was insane, but it wasn't like she wanted him to give him more reason to. At this rate he would probably think she would break a window whenever she didn't get her way - or worse.

But what else was she supposed to do?

She couldn't say that it was a ghost that did it. She also couldn't deny involvement after already accepting blame the first time.

Either way no one would believe her.

"Yeah, I did it," she conceded eventually. Although, rather than backing away, or looking terrified like she expected, Tsuna only furrowed his brows in confusion.

"But..." he protested weakly after a moment, his own bewilderment overtaking his ability to speak. "I saw you, there's no way you could have."

Setsuna's amber orbs brightened with realization.

Since he had been running away, she assumed he had been turned the other direction while it happened. He must have turned around in time to see the windows break though. But he wasn't able to see the delirious with rage ghost explode them - all he saw was the windows spontaneously shatter on their own.

The sudden need to preserve her secret overtook Setsuna's need to defend her sanity.

"I did it," she insisted again, more confidently this time. "I broke the windows."

Tsuna did cower slightly at the intensity of her voice, but the skepticism refused to leave his eyes. Before he could ask her more about it though, the sound of footsteps interrupted him.

"Juudaime! Setsu-hime!" Gokudera's flustered voice sounded off, garnering both of their attention. "What happened?" Yamamoto rushed up behind him, the same questions hot on his lips. The silver haired teen looked irritated for a moment, then refocused his gaze onto both brother and sister.

"I broke the windows," Setsuna replied stoically, ignoring their surprised expressions before adding, "it was an accident."

Honestly, the blonde didn't think for a second that either of them would believe her, but she also knew for a fact they wouldn't question her about it. If they didn't question Tsuna's Dying Will mode after seeing it first hand on several occasions, surely they wouldn't care too much about a few broken windows.

Too bad Tsuna wasn't as easy to convince as they were.

She decided to ignore him for now though.

As much as she wanted to indulge him and answer whatever questions he had, she knew it was for the best. Not that Setsuna would admit it, but deep down she couldn't take another rejection from him. Not after what had happened the first time she tried to tell him about what she was.

Pushing that thought out of her mind, she quickly made her way over to Gokudera.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Originally I was going to include the scene with Lavina's spirit getting absolved and set free in this chapter, but I kind of wanted to give that it's own space. While also letting you guys know where in canon this is, and setting things in motion for the next arc (you'll know what I'm talking about later). In the process of doing so this chapter ended up feeling a bit like filler to me, and probably to you as well. I'm sorry for having two filler-esque chapters in a row, and holding off on the finale for this arc, but it was a necessary evil, I swear!

(Think I'm going to start doing review replies this chapter. I've always wanted to but it kept slipping my mind. So don't be surprised if you get a PM back this time around.)

Anyway, thank you for reading (and reviewing... if you're into that type of thing).

Hope to see you again soon!


	14. Final Farewell

**Author's Note: **So that chapter seriously didn't go the way that I wanted it to. I almost considered rewriting it a fourth time, but there comes a point where you just kind of have to move on and stick with what you got. Hope you guys didn't hate it too much.

(Thank you to _**TheSparklyOverlord**_, _**RadioactiveInTheDark**_, _**Dustflam****e**_, _**Yamiroo Alice**_,_** ninjalover556**_, _**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu**_, _**Maximum Ride12345**_, _**Dolce-tasie**_,_**Kurohyou-Rin**_, **_WinterStormArt_**, _**Kage2118**_ for reviewing. Hope I didn't bother you guys too much with the review replies... Also, just wanted to give a shout out to the communities this story had been added to. I really appreciate the fact that you all considered it good enough to add. Thank you so very much :D)

* * *

**Target Fourteen:**

_Final Farewell_

* * *

"Here again, huh?" Gokudera mused as he strode onto the familiar grounds of Namimori Park. The playground looked the same as he had last seen it, except this time there was almost a glow to it. In the distance, hidden behind a plethora of different buildings, the sun was setting. Casting a spectrum of muted and vibrant colors through the vast expanse of the sky.

_A shame you can't see the horizon from here_, he noted as he lifted his peridot orbs to search for the reason of his visit. Almost immediately he spotted the blonde - sitting identical as to how she had been the last time.

Shifting back and forth on the swing Setsuna looked almost like a child... if it weren't for the grimace rested on her features that is.

Something in the back of his mind warned him that maybe this wasn't going to be the most pleasant of conversations - especially considering the one the two of them had just the night before - but he ignored it and continued on.

"Hello, Setsu-hime," he greeted, as he finally made his way over to her.

Setsuna in turn smiled back up at, but it seemed forced in a way. Which, he had to admit worried him somewhat. Not to mention she had deep, purple marks under her eyes as if she hadn't slept a wink. All of that coupled with the disheveled state of her school uniform, which she had never changed out of, raised several red flags.

"Are you okay?" Gokudera demanded instead. "You look - "

"Awful," she completed for him. "I know, but I'm fine."

The silver haired teen opened and closed his mouth, wanting to call her out on the fairly obvious lie, but ultimately finding himself unable to. "Well, if something is wrong, just let me know and I'll take care of it."

Setsuna chuckled sardonically. So much was wrong, but where the hell was she supposed to start?

Even if he knew her troubles, there was only so much he could and would be able to do for her. The current situation though, he had more of a part in it than he even realized. That, she had to admit was the hardest part about all of this. Gokudera simply had no idea what was going on.

He didn't know that his mother was a ghost. Or that her spirit was unable to rest and because of which haunted him to feel some semblance of her old life. It was miserable, not to mention tragic.

Setsuna almost considered telling him everything.

About how she could see Lavina and how his 'curse' was actually all the woman's doing. But, would that taint his memory of her? Rather than the soft-spoken, kind piano teacher he remembered, would he suddenly see her as the harbinger of many days and nights spent in isolated sorrow?

As much as the blonde wanted to confide in him and let him know that he wasn't the burden he believed himself to be, she just couldn't. Cluing him in on the misconception surrounding his family she could do. Ruining the image of his mother for the rest of his life?

That was too cruel for words.

There was a reason not everyone could bridge the gap between the living and the dead. It was quite a double edged sword.

"I will, Hayato-kun," she conceded after a suspended moment."If a problem arises you'll be the first to know."

Gokudera lowered his shoulders with relief, before easing himself into the swing beside her. For awhile the two of them continued to swing wordlessly. Occasionally their eyes would meet for a brief moment, then either Setsuna would avert her gaze guiltily or he would cough and break away awkwardly.

Eventually the tension over the swing set grew so thick neither was able to even move an inch.

Gokudera however, was the first to break the silence.

"So," he started, a little too anxiously. "What did the principal say about the windows?"

At that the blonde groaned, resting her forehead onto clenched fists.

"Suspended for several days, and an even heftier fine than before."

"I can help y - "

"It'll be fine, Hayato-kun," she grinned defiantly. "I just have to get an after school job." Gokudera looked about ready to argue again, but another pointed look his direction shut him right up.

"I do have something I need to talk to you about though," her smile dropped away immediately, and the one that had formed on his lips did as well. "It's about your family."

A chill traveled the length of his spine. "What exactly about them?" he wondered tentatively.

Squeezing her amber orbs shut, she attempted to gather as much courage as she could muster.

If Gokudera hated her after she told him the truth then so be it. There was literally no one else that could set things right.

"Your sister contacted me last night." _Or more accurately kidnapped..._

"Sister?" he repeated, the word sounding positively disgusting on his lips. "I don't have a sister."

"Bianchi?"

At the sound of her name, his stomach let out a furious snarl.

"Half sister," he corrected dryly. As he do so, all the blood drained from his face, leaving his skin a sickly green pallor.

Memories of Bianchi and him growing up suddenly flooded into his mind.

While there were some happier moments, most were fairly terrible.

He faintly recalled playing with her, always being her living doll of sorts. She constantly dragged him around, often making him her subordinate in her search for the elusive butterfly she once saw during a picnic in the gardens. But what remained at the forefront of the 'home movies' were the times she forcefed him her Poison Cooking.

If anything his stomach definitely remembered that the most. He still had a hard time eating in general because of it. As much as he hated to admit it, he actually became quite the finicky eater as a result.

"Half sister then." Setsuna assented, tearing him from his thoughts. "But she had something she wanted me to tell you."

Gokudera bolted upright from the swing, stiffening the second his feet hit the bark dust. "Whatever she said," he shook with the force it took to keep his temper in check. "Was a lie."

Setsuna swallowed roughly at the lump that had formed in her throat.

Noticing the rather bewildered, wide eyed expression on the blonde's face he closed his eyes - his face scrunching up in the attempt to calm down. At his sides his fists curled into tight balls, nails instantly biting into his flesh. After what seemed to be an eternity of this, he slumped back into the swing, letting out a strangled sound half way between a growl and a groan.

"Sorry," he croaked eventually, his voice suddenly hoarse. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine."

"I..."

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"No," he met her eyes for the first time in awhile. "What did she tell you?"

Setsuna blinked first once then twice.

"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked hesitantly. "I mean, I can tell you another time." _Lavina just might not last that long... hell, I might not._

"Tell me," he insisted, although he kept his eyes closed. "Please, Setsu-hime."

Setsuna heaved a sigh, running an anxious hand through her flaxen locks.

"Apparently your father really did love your mother," she started hesitantly. Gokudera's lips twitched with barely controlled anger, but he kept as much of a lock on it as he could for her to continue. "He wanted to be with her, marry her in fact... but she said no."

"Bullshit," the silver haired teen spat, unable to keep quiet any longer. Surely, if his father really loved his mother he wouldn't have had one of his Hitmen kill her on the way to his birthday party. His father didn't even have the decency to be upset when Lavina died.

No, the man carried on as if things were normal.

Bianchi had attempted to feed him that shit for years, but he knew better. She was just as bad as their father.

Sensing his internal dilemma, Setsuna tried to placate him the best she could. "They didn't tell you because they didn't want you to know the truth."

"That's for damned sure!"

"No..." she said carefully. "Your mother... Lavina, she was sick. _Really_ sick."

That deflated him rather instantaneously. "W-what?"

"After you were born, your mother found out she was dying from an illness."

Defying the usually strong urge to be amiable towards his boss's sister, his peridot orbs widened with outrage. "You're lying."

"I'm not," she retorted, her adrenaline sparking like a live wire in her veins. "You know I'm not."

Scoffing, Gokudera shot once more to his feet, but this time Setsuna followed suit. Despite the rather significant height difference between the two, the Medium stood her ground, eyes boring directly into his own.

In spite of himself, he glared back. For awhile they stood there, locked in a wordless battle of wills, neither willing to give an inch. Until of course, something occurred to Gokudera.

"Proof," he stated simply, eyes still intent on her's.

"What?"

"Prove it to me."

Setsuna pursed her lips, the corners twitching up into the semblance of a smile. _I was hoping you would say that..._

Finally breaking free from their interlocked gaze, Setsuna turned back towards the swingset. Perched behind one of the supporting metal beams was a certain family chest. Hefting it under the crook of her arm, she turned her attention back to Gokudera. Whom currently had a bewildered brow resting high on his forehead.

Before he could even ask what she was doing, he spotted his family emblem emblazoned in silver on the front.

"What is that?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Proof."

Oddly hesitant to part with it, the blonde unwillingly thrust the chest towards him. For a second he was too stunned to make a move, but he hastily regained himself and took it from her grasp.

Setsuna pretended not to notice that his hands were shaking.

Making quick work of the latch, he soon had it open, freeing the decade long secrets from their cage.

Not that she was expecting him to understand immediately or anything, but when his eyes finally met her's once again he only seemed more confused than he was before. "I don't get it."

Setsuna attempted to look contrite. "They're love letters between your parents... Bianchi gave them to me."

Gokudera looked back down at the leafs of paper with renewed interest. Still hesitant, he carefully picked up one at random and unfolded the decrepit creases, the unyielding letter crinkling the whole way.

For what seemed like forever, he stood utterly still. After awhile he even lost track of the times he read that single letter alone. Particularly however, the last few lines:

_I'm sorry I cannot marry you, my love. There are no words to tell you how much I wish I could. At night I often imagine us being a family. Just you, Hayato and I spending our days fat and happy on one of those Orchards you love so much. But alas, I know that will never come to fruition. You should come to accept it as well, my love._

_Irrevocably Your's,_

_Lavina_

Halfway through the page, for a reason Gokudera couldn't identify, the words began to smear. In some spots the cursive Italian dribbled, as if the words themselves were crying. Somewhat numbly he noted that it wasn't the words that were crying, but himself.

Remembering himself, he quickly scrubbed the evidence from his lashes and cheeks, which were suddenly quite hot.

"I'm sorry..." he choked out, folding the letter back up. "I didn't... I had no..."

Setsuna smiled faintly, her own cheeks stinging with heat. "I shouldn't have pushed you so hard."

"N-no!" he shook his head emphatically. "I needed it." Depositing the letter back to its old resting grounds, he took out something else in its place. Something rather reflective. "What's this?"

Setsuna's breath hitched as he wrapped his fingers around the present. As he did so though, something else caught her attention.

The sound of a piano.

In the hushed lighting from the setting sun, Lavina had an ethereal glow surrounding her as she materialized from behind the trees. Rather than the deteriorating state she had been in in the past few encounters with Setsuna, the spirit was back to normal. Well, as normal as an apparition could look.

Keeping her amber orbs on Lavina, the blonde eventually answered his question. "It's a birthday present from your mother... They found it in the passenger seat of her car."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice told him that maybe he should wait to open it in private, but his morbid curiosity overruled any sense of rationality.

With deft hands, he carefully undid the knot of the bow. The years of wear made it disentangle rather easily, and before he knew it the reflective, silver wrapping paper was loose as well. Revealing a simple white, cardboard box beneath.

Time seemed to freeze as he dug his fingers between the two halves. Setsuna watched with muted anticipation and even Lavina stood utterly still as a phantom observer.

Gazing into the now open box, he read the familiar loops of Italian aloud. "Addio Amore Mio."

_Farewell, My Love._

It was written at the top of what was unmistakably a piano piece. Handwritten by his mother if he was comparing it to the letter he had read moments ago. If he had any doubt left though this just utterly decimated it. Before his birthday, Lavina had known she was going to die - that her time was up and she would have to say goodbye.

Sure, Gokudera probably wouldn't have realized it at the time, he would have just thought it the name of a song, but it was her send off. He was the last person she needed to say goodbye to before she could peacefully leave this world, and yet she never got the chance.

Hell, he could have gotten her goodbye so much sooner if he hadn't been so godforsaken stubborn and actually listened to Bianchi. He was a damned fool.

Before he could berate and curse himself any further, Setsuna unwillingly tore him from his thoughts.

"Hayato-kun," the blonde whispered, her own voice hitching slightly. "If there was anything you could say to your mother right now... what would it be?"

Gokudera paused, so overwhelmed with his own emotions he momentarily lost the ability to speak, but somehow he sensed it was important that he say this now.

"I would say..." he trailed off, his chest constricting as if someone were squeezing his heart in the palm of their hand. "That the memory of you is always warm."

Setsuna glanced pointedly at Lavina, then respectively at her son.

It was such a shame they couldn't spend any more time together.

But Lavina needed to be set free... and so did he.

"_Thank you_," Lavina said with a slight grin, sounding at peace for the first time since the blonde had met the spirit.

Not caring that Gokudera could see her, Setsuna mouthed back '_you're welcome_'.

Then as she had seen many spirits do before, Lavina shone brightly, as if completely swathed in a white light. Which intensified until all the blonde could see was the outline of the woman.

With one last brilliant flash, any trace that the ghost ever existed disappeared - revealing nothing more than the shadowed trees that dotted the edges of Namimori Park.

With a shaky laugh, Setsuna slid to her knees.

It was over.

_Finally_ over.

For a moment, she was so caught up in it all, she didn't notice that the constant throbbing that typically lingered beneath her bandages had dissipated until there was nothing but calm in her limbs.

"Setsu-hime?" Gokudera demanded suddenly, rushing over to crouch beside her. "Are you alright?"

In response, the blonde beamed from ear to ear. "Yes, I actually am for once."

Emotionally drained himself, he plopped down on the ground beside her. "I don't know if I am," he admitted, somewhat begrudgingly.

"You do believe me though... right?"

To his merit, Gokudera stifled a chuckle. "Obviously," he deadpanned.

As much as she tried to look reproachful, Setsuna couldn't help the giddy feeling that bubbled to life in her chest.

"I'm sorry," she apologized after a beat.

"For what?"

"For all of it... I mean, I'm sure you didn't want me butting into your business in the first place, but I did anyway. Not to mention bring up some serious... shit and force you to deal with it. If you want to hate me now, I guess I can understand. After all, you're more Tsuna's friend anyway..."

Gokudera shifted somewhat uncomfortably. "I consider you my friend too, you know, Setsu-hime?"

The blonde regarded him skeptically, looking just as awkward.

"I mean it," he insisted. "Especially now."

When she still didn't seem convinced he went on. "You made me see something I refused to for years now... You woke me up." A sudden blush dusted her cheeks, and once Gokudera noticed, one rose up his neck as well. "I-I mean, you really h-helped, okay?"

"Okay," she finally agreed.

While Gokudera wasn't really sure if things between him and the rest of his family would ever be resolved at least he knew the truth now.

"I am sorry though," the silver haired teen admitted, focusing his gaze anywhere but the blonde's eyes. "I lost my temper, but I shouldn't have with you... If it's not too much to ask... can you not tell Juudaime about this?"

_You act like we talk anyway..._ she replied to herself bitterly, but nodded her head all the same.

Gokudera grinned at her then, and she had to admit that in that moment the storm that usually raged on inside of him seemed subdued - if even for a moment.

* * *

_"I've been living a lie,_

_and I'll give it a try._

_I've been living a lie,_

_but I'm better now."_

**-**** Fox Stevenson**

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Don't know about you guys, but I kind of had to take a break from writing this chapter because it actually made me start to tear up a bit. You guys are probably all sitting there with dry faces being like "what the fuck is wrong with you that wasn't emotional at all you idiot!" but whatever. I can cry at my own story, okay? Hope the ending for this arc was alright. Don't know if Gokudera was too OoC or if the chapter itself seemed anticlimactic but I hope you enjoyed it regardless.

(I actually can't believe the first arc is over. I know it probably doesn't seem like much to you guys, but as someone who rarely if ever completes stories this is a huge accomplishment for me. It makes me excited for future arcs... fingers crossed I'll get through those ones as well.)

Thank you to everyone for sticking with me so far.

Your support means more than you know.

See you next chapter!


	15. The Storm Has Passed

**Author's Note: **Why, hello there once again. So technically the "Gokudera Arc" is in fact over, but there will be some bridging chapters before the action picks up again. I know some of you thought the arc I was referring to was the "Daily Life" arc, except we still have a ways to go on that one (a long, long ways).

(Thank you to **_Sing97_**,**_ xenocanaan_**,**_ Dolce-tasie_**,**_ tabemono604_**,**_ turtletheturtle_**,**_ Sayonara Yasahii Akumu_**,**_ BlueFire Jin14_**,**_ ninjalover556_**,**_ little101_**,**_ TheSparklyOverlord_**,**_Dustflame_**, **_Yamiroo Alice_**,**_ RadioactiveInTheDark_**,** _Maximum Ride12345_**,** _MyWeirdoEyes_**, **_Morning-Macchiato, NightlyRowenTree_**, **_UzumakiKana _**for reviewing. You guys are all amazing!)

* * *

**Target Fifteen:**

_The Storm Has Passed_

* * *

There weren't many times in life that Setsuna would actually consider herself happy. She simply just wasn't an overtly happy person. Now however, it was difficult to deny the grin that rested ever so lightly on the blonde's lips.

Noticing as much, Gokudera whom was currently strolling beside her, lifted a curious brow.

Over the course of the past few weeks that he had been staying in Namimori he had seen his boss's sister only smile a few times. Yet each of those times the smiles seemed so thin and forced, as if she was only doing it for the benefit of the people around her.

The one she was wearing now though was different.

While it didn't look inherently different than the others for some reason he could sense it was. Maybe because it reached her eyes for once or because the air around her seemed to shift. Not in some noticeable way of course, but something about her smile sucked him in a way the previous ones hadn't.

"Hayato-kun?" Setsuna asked suddenly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yes?" he recovered, attempting to force back the blush rising up his cheeks.

"We're here," Setsuna clarified with a chuckle. Surely enough when he glanced up, his eyes were met with the sign that signified it was in fact the Sawada residence. "Well, I should probably go in..."

As she turned to reach for the gate latch though, he grasped her arm with his free hand, the other having been preoccupied with his family chest.

"Wait," the single word tumbled out of his mouth before he could do anything to stop it.

"What is it?"

"Uh... never mind," he struggled out, releasing his grip on her bicep. "Forget I said anything."

"No it's okay, tell me."

"I just..." he trailed off, trying to find the right words. "Wanted to say thank you. I mean I already have, but I don't think I can ever really say it enough."

Setsuna looked up at him thoughtfully, noticing that the hand on her bicep was shaking slightly.

Since setting Lavina free, the blonde had been so preoccupied with her success that she had almost forgotten just how much she had dropped on Gokudera in the process. Because of her he found out that everything he did in the name of his lost mother was all for naught. Sure, she had cleared up some of the misconceptions surrounding the woman's death, but truly what service had she done him specifically?

"You don't have to thank me," Setsuna replied solemnly, the smile from before slipping into a grimace.

Realizing he had upset her, he thumbed a thin hand through his silver locks. He never was any good with girls. Especially when they were upset - admittedly by his own doing.

"If you're thinking you've troubled me... you haven't."

"But - "

"You haven't," he heaved a frustrated sigh. "Because of you I can finally live in a world that isn't _completely_ based on a lie."

"I - " Setsuna shut her amber orbs. "Guess... you're welcome."

At that Gokudera lowered his shoulders, some of the tension from the night finally rolling off of him. Setsuna seemed to be of a similar sentiment, and for what felt like an eternity the two of them stood there, neither making a move.

Until Gokudera cleared his throat, rather awkwardly at that.

"I should go," the silver haired teen said somewhat huskily. As much as he wanted to stay with Setsuna he did have to get back to his apartment. The landlord was already skeptical of letting him live him in the complex as it was. He didn't want to give the old man any more reason to kick him out on the street.

"I'll see you around, Hayato-kun," Setsuna sent him off softly. "Thank you as well."

For some reason that stopped him in his tracks. "Th-thank me? For what?"

_For not hating me,_ she wanted to say, but found herself unable to. He wouldn't even understand if she did.

"For being my friend..."

A chuckle escaped his lips at the notion.

After all, she and Tsuna were the ones that took him in when no one else was willing to put up with him. Setsuna even experienced his curse first hand. If anything she was the one going out of her way to be his friend - not the other way around. But rather than saying as much he only smiled in response.

"Anytime."

With nothing left to say, Gokudera gave a slight wave and before she knew it he was completely out of sight.

Unable to peel the grin off her face once more, she eventually turned her attention back to the gate. The decrepit metal gave an unyieldy screech as the latch unhinged, and Setsuna couldn't help but remember what happened the night before.

As much as the blonde doubted she would suddenly be whisked away again for "dessert" she couldn't keep herself from glancing ever so warily over her shoulder.

All that greeted her this time however, was the muted lights blooming from the street lamps, and the few porch lights emanating from beyond her neighbors' fences. For once there truly was nothing out there - at least that she could see.

But something she couldn't? Well, that was a different story entirely...

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

As utterly exhausted as she was, Setsuna laid awake in bed that night.

Considering that she hadn't slept the night before and actually had a rather long, turbulent day she assumed that sleep would come as an effortless conclusion - but really when had things ever been so uncomplicated?

No, instead not only did the Summer heat have her sweating without even a sheet on but her mind went mad with the attempt of processing the events from the past few days.

In retrospect, as astronomically minuscule as the events themselves had been they were as equally ridiculous.

Her life had been one ridiculous thing after another from the start, but honestly even at its most insane moments they were incomparable to the ones she'd been experiencing lately.

Not that things weren't strange before or anything, but the arrival of Reborn brought about more strangeness than she could handle. What with the adult version of himself he toted around and the wave of Poltergeists, or more accurately _near_ Poltergeists, that flooded in with him Setsuna hadn't a moment of downtime until... well, now.

Exhaling hotly, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed, hastily finding a pair of shorts before leaving the sauna of a room behind her. The moment she reached the hallway cool air blasted her in the face and before she knew it her feet carried her to her the backyard.

Wind pricked at her drenched skin, instantly invigorating her veins with the desperate relief they had been seeking. Heaving a contented sigh, she plopped onto the patio, letting the night air calm the whirlwind inside her mind.

She almost didn't realize she had company until a familiar voice pierced through her contentment.

"Are you alright?" Giotto asked, his voice laced with concern as he materialized in front of her. Setsuna glanced up at him through her lashes, the top of his head obscured by darkness. She didn't need to see his face to know it was him though. Or even the same loose, button down shirt and suspenders he had adorned the past few visits.

"I'm alright," she hummed in response, closing her eyes, which were so exceptionally leaden all of a sudden. "I'm just tired."

"I see that."

"Oh really now?"

Chuckling, Giotto took sat down beside her, his arm grazing against hers in the process. By the time he was completely seated though, she was already leaning on him for support.

"If you're so tired, why don't you just go to sleep?" he wondered, positioning himself so her head would rest on the side of his chest rather than his arm. "It's not good to push yourself so far."

"I know, I know," she waved a hand through the air dismissively. "And I already tried anyway... didn't work."

Laughter rumbled in his chest as he looked down at his descendant. Setsuna didn't seem to be having any trouble relaxing now for some reason. "What was keeping you up anyway?"

At that, Setsuna furrowed her brows slightly.

"I finally helped Hayato-kun's mother pass on."

"That's a good thing though, isn't it?"

"In itself," she mumbled somewhat vaguely. "But I don't know if it was really the right thing to do."

Giotto scoffed, rolling his amber orbs. "If you hadn't his mother would have been gone forever. There's no coming back from becoming a Poltergeist. Once a spirit has made the transition there's no reaching them anymore."

"I know, but - "

"A Poltergeist has no chance at redemption... they're like a flame that burns until it fizzles out," he told her gravely, having seen it happen oh so many times now. "If you knew the agony of completely losing yourself, you would understand just what you saved that woman from."

Setsuna's chest constricted at the thought. A Poltergeist didn't just lose their mind. They lost everything that made them who they were.

"I see..." she replied dozily after a moment.

"You're not just some outcast, you know?" Giotto asked in a hushed voice just barely above a whisper. "You help people that can't even be helped anymore."

All he got in response though, was the sound of deep breathing and the slight rustling movement she made with each breath. Shaking his head in mute bemusement, he carefully lifted her head and deposited it to his lap. More comfortable now, Setsuna brought her legs to her chest and continued to doze on.

"Here I finally say something really cool and you fall asleep for it," he smirked down at her sleeping form. In fact, when he thought about it she had fallen asleep on him multiple times in the past.

As much as he wanted to complain about it, because after all he had gone through the trouble of making his way over and latching onto her, it brought a smile to his lips nonetheless. If he could offer her any solace in her times of need that was enough for him.

Resting a hand in her hair, he recalled memories from long ago when he was still alive. When _she_ was still alive - Setsuna's past incarnation. It still baffled him how much the two were alike. Hell, how much he and Tsuna were alike even.

But Setsuna was so similar yet so different.

It truly felt as if _she_ was actually right here with him though. Of course, he could tell the difference now, but it didn't make it any easier to be around her. Even after all these years his heart still wrenched from what happened.

_I'm so sorry... it was all my fault._

Doing his best to force the guilt out of his mind, he ran his fingers deftly through her hair, carefully springing through the slight golden curls that had formed at the ends.

_I'm sorry..._

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

"Setsu-chan?" a flustered voice unwillingly tore said blonde from her slumber. "What're you doing out here?"

"Gio...?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. When she could finally see clearly, she realized that it wasn't in fact her great-great-great-grandfather, but her older brother. "Nii-chan?"

"Did you sleep out here?" Tsuna asked incredulously, taking note of just how utterly disheveled she looked. Beneath just her surface appearance though, he could tell she looked better than she had in days. Weeks actually. For the first time in forever she actually appeared rested.

The brunette had positively no idea how sleeping outside on the patio could help her so much, but whatever worked.

"Mom was looking for you," he told her, omitting the fact that he had actually been more concerned than Nana. "You slept through lunch, but there are some left overs on the table."

Yawning, Setsuna stretched and made her way to her feet. "Thank you, Nii-chan."

A sudden flush dusted his cheeks, but he nodded all the same. Honestly, he had been so worried over nothing. Setsuna didn't just disappear in the night, like he assumed - if anything however he should have known she was in the backyard.

Growing up, whenever he or his mother couldn't find the blonde she was always out there. Albeit she was typically talking to her imaginary friends, it had been his younger sister's sanctuary of sorts. Which, reminded him...

"Uh - Setsu-chan, can I ask you something?"

Having caught his drift, amber orbs snapped up to meet caramel. "About what exactly?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the brunette had half a mind to just forget it, but quite frankly it was all he could think about since the day before. "Everything with the windows yesterday... was it really just an accident?"

As much as she hated lying to him, there was no way Setsuna could tell him the truth.

"It was," she lied wearily. "I really didn't mean to..."

For a reason he couldn't identify, Tsuna sensed she wasn't being honest... but what could he do about it?

He had no way of forcing the truth out of her, and even then he wasn't all that sure what he was suggesting she did anyway. That she broke them intentionally? No, that hardly sounded like something she would do. Not to mention it was just flat out impossible given the circumstances.

For all her faults, violence definitely wasn't one of them.

"Forget I asked," he shook his head eventually, plastering a tentative grin on his face in an attempt to cover up the awkwardness. "Well, I'm going to get inside... See you later." He disappeared behind the sliding glass door before the blonde even had a chance to respond.

Forcing back the scowl that was fighting ever so valiantly to make its way onto her face, Setsuna followed after her brother, her stomach guiding her most of the way.

By the time she made it to the kitchen her stomach was growling something fierce, and she barely even took a look at the spread before devouring it. Just as she collected the plates to clean them however, the ceiling began to shake. With the beginnings of yet another fight between Reborn and Lambo no doubt. Setsuna shook her head to herself and continued washing the plates until someone came storming into the kitchen.

Out of all of the people possible for it to be, Bianchi was definitely the last one Setsuna would have expected. Despite herself, her entire body tensed as if anticipating another unprovoked attack from the older woman.

"What're you doing here, Bianchi?" Setsuna demanded, her voice coming out thinner than she meant it to.

"I'm here to tutor Tsuna in Home Economics," she informed her, utterly unperturbed by the blonde's frostiness. "I'm staying until Reborn doesn't need my help anymore."

_Which, he probably doesn't..._ Setsuna replied internally, not wanting to upset the so obviously lovestruck woman. Knowing Reborn, he likely only invited Bianchi along to bring the chest and said she could teach Tsuna as a pretext to sweeten the pot. Either that or he truly had no good way to get rid of her.

Setsuna opened her mouth to respond, but something stopped her half way - the sound of the doorbell.

Curious, she padded into the hallway, not caring that she had Bianchi in tow. Before the two of them even made it to front door, the blonde recognized a voice that had become so familiar in the past two days.

Gokudera's.

"What is he doing here?" she wondered aloud, more to herself than anyone else. The silver haired teen was in the middle of an animated discussion with Tsuna when he finally noticed the blonde. The corners of his lips tucked into a grin at the sight of her, yet immediately dropped the second he laid eyes on the woman behind her.

"A-Aneki?" he asked incredulously, dropping the watermelon that he had been holding in shock. While he was actually surprised to see his sister, he knew she was in town from Setsuna. After everything he had learned recently though, there was so much he wanted to say to her. Too much in fact. So much that even just the thought of it made his head spin.

Regardless however, it didn't matter - his body still betrayed him in regards to the old phobia he had of Bianchi's cooking. Before long he began dry heaving, the contents of his stomach threatening to come back up. With one last fleeting glance at his sister, he darted back through the open door, jerking violently as he did so.

Tsuna hastily chased after him though, leaving Bianchi, Setsuna and Reborn in the aftermath. Silence soon befell the group, which of course Reborn was the one to break. "I assume you told him then?"

Even from just those few seconds, Reborn could tell something was different about Gokudera. Most people probably wouldn't have even noticed, but the look on his face showed something it didn't before - remorse.

"Yeah," Setsuna replied absently as she stared at the now open doorway. "Last night actually."

Before Reborn could say any more Bianchi grabbed her by her shoulders and whirled the blonde around. "You really did it?" Setsuna blinked first once then twice before offering a slight nod. "I knew asking Hayato's girlfriend was the right thing to do. Love conquers everything after all."

Crimson flashed across Setsuna's features, setting her pale face aflame with embarrassment. Truthfully, she had forgotten all about the lie Reborn had told the woman to get her to make the trip and talk to Setsuna.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend."

"You broke up?" Bianchi pouted, her eyes showing genuine disappointment.

Heaving a sigh, Setsuna eventually just agreed, not wanting to drag the misunderstanding out anymore than it already had been. Although, Bianchi seemed more upset than the blonde thought she would. Apparently the prospect of losing a possible new sister was more devastating than the fact that her brother still scrambled to get away at the sight of her.

Despite all of that though, Bianchi actually seemed _happy_ for once.

As the Poison Scorpion turned back towards the kitchen, Setsuna couldn't deny the warmth that bloomed in her chest. It was nice to help someone that she didn't have to completely inconvenience in the process or make disappear in the end.

Now that they were alone though, Reborn hummed something in the back of his throat, whether a noise of approval or disapproval Setsuna couldn't tell. "Looks like you can get started on _the next one_ then," the Hitman sneered, a smirk obvious in his voice as he pivoted on a heel to saunter after his apparent lover.

"How did you kn - "

Deciding it probably better that she not know, Setsuna snorted and let him leave, watching the spirit chained to his back bob ever so dutifully behind him as he disappeared into the kitchen. As much as she had caught the toddler off guard when they first met, he was still Reborn after all.

He had ways that even she didn't know about - and for some reason that gave her more confidence than she thought it would have.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update! I mean, it's not the latest I've released one, but I really hate keeping you guys waiting. Life kind of got in the way though. Getting a job and moving out has proven to be rather time consuming. Anyway, still settling into my new apartment so once everything has calmed down updates will be more frequent. Sorry for the delay, I don't want you guys to think I've forgotten about this story because I haven't.

(Boring chapter I know, but this was more the official end of the "Gokudera Arc" I guess. The last chapter was technically the climax/ending/whatever but this one was more for tying everything together and setting the building blocks for the next arc. Sorry if it was too boring...)

Thank you for reading yet another chapter!

Hope to see you again soon!


	16. Resident Of A Ghost Town

**Author's Note: **Well, hello there once again everyone. Just wanted to say thank you for the 200 favorites. While it might not seem like much to some of you, I truly appreciate the support and that a lot of you guys like this story enough to consider it one of your favorites.

(Thank you to **_ColorfulSky_**, _**10th Squad 3rd Seat**_ _(x15...dayummm)_, _**Nocturnal Lane**_,**_ KeiGinya_**,**_ CrystalHeart27_**, **_ItsALifeToLiveIn_**, _**Yenaya**_, **_Skylarks and Skulls_**,**_ Radioactive InTheDark_**, _**Blue Rubix-Cube**_, **_ArchimedesAckermann_**, **_MikoSasesko_**, **_Dustflame_**, _**little101**_, _**NightlyRowenTree**_, _**xenocanaan**_, **_LeoInuyuka_**, _**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu**_,_**AnimeFreak9091**_, **_Yamiroo Alice_**, **_Sing97_**, **_Dolce-tasie_** for reviewing. If I could hug all of you I would. You guys make my day all the time :D )

* * *

**Target Sixteen:**

_Resident of A Ghost Town_

* * *

Stalking a person was more difficult than it seemed. As a victim of stalking, albeit of the ghostly variety, Setsuna had never really thought about what it was like to be the stalk_er _rather than the stalk_ee_.

Not that she would ever admit it, but now that she had been on both sides she definitely preferred being the latter. Although, her stalkers had it easier. At least they could hide without making a scene - her, on the other hand...

"Hello there!" an overly cheerful voice tugged the blonde back to reality. "Would you be interested in seeing our textile collection? It's the pride of Namimori!" The middle aged man even had a piece of sample cloth, which he thrust expectantly towards Setsuna. Caught somewhat off guard, she scrambled back out of the way before regaining herself.

Not wanting to garner any more unwanted attention she placated the man, despite knowing close to nothing about fabrics or patterns. "Sorry, but I'm not interested at the moment," Setsuna offered a blinding smile, subsequently cutting off the conversation as she turned on a heel.

Once out of sight, she heaved a sigh and redirected her attention back to reason she was even on the busy market street to begin with:

_Yamamoto Takeshi_.

The reason she was tailing him though wasn't what one would initially assume however. The blonde wasn't one of his adoring fans nor was she obsessed with his good looks like the rest of the female student body. No, she had become the one thing she hated more than anything else (a stalker) to protect him.

Since it was still Summer break for them, Setsuna didn't have the convenient excuses of school or her brother to watch over the athlete. So she had to resort to somewhat _creative _measures.

Thankfully, she had known about Yamamoto's routine prior... or at least the fact that he took the same jogging route every single morning. Since his arm injury still kept him from playing Baseball he took up running more to compensate for his work out. A week ago he had tried in vain to convince Tsuna and Gokudera to join him, but little did he know that Setsuna would be the one to tag along in the end.

Sure, she was always a few steps behind him and just out of sight, but he had finally gotten the jogging buddy he was searching for.

Keeping up with the seasoned athlete was more intensive than she had originally assumed, and quite a few times she lost him. Luckily for her though, he was taking it easy with his injury. As strong and in shape as his body was, having a brace on made breathing and running in general a lot more difficult.

Now that he was on the homestretch however, the raven stopped every time someone called out to him - which was a lot. Whether it be a group of children demanding that he play with them, or a parent of one of his teammates asking how he was getting along since the injury.

Oddly, because of this Setsuna realized how his injury could be such a huge blow to him. It wasn't just the end of his career or something he loved, it was the fact that he let down all of these people. Children, elderly and fangirls alike.

_He is too popular for his own good._ Setsuna noted with a shake of her head, as she watched an old woman pass him a free sample from her stand.

"Thank you!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he took a bite. With a lighthearted smile he wished her a good rest of the day and was off - with Setsuna hot on his heels.

After another block of following him in the blistering Summer heat, the blonde nearly passed out with relief when he finally slowed to a stop. _What is he... a machine?_ she wondered as she glanced begrudgingly at his fairly dry forehead. Not that she ever really considered herself in all that good of shape, but the difference between them was so strikingly obvious.

Fanning her damp face with the collar of her shirt, Setsuna focused her eyes on the sign above the building Yamamoto had walked into. '_TakeSushi_' was scrawled in crudely painted letters. If anything the restaurant gave off a modest vibe - like the rest of the businesses in the area. After all, Namimori was a fairly old city. It wasn't anything fancy but there were some hidden treasures here and there that made it a place worth living.

Wiping away the remainder of the sweat from her face, Setsuna steeled herself to head inside, but just as she did a familiar sound breached her ears.

"_**Can... You... Hear... Me?**_"

The blonde stiffened instantaneously - a rush of coldness overtaking her as goosebumps popped up on her sweat covered skin. "Yes, I can," she answered hesitantly, glancing up at the TakeSushi sign wistfully before looking over at the ghost. "What do you need?"

"**_Are.. You... Here... For... Her?_**"

Diverting all of her attention to the ghost beside her, Setsuna arced an eyebrow at the spirit. "Who?"

The ghost didn't respond, already forgetting what he had said before.

The apparition was of an unassuming elderly man with wisping white hair and a sunken in face. The only indication of his death was a blood stain trailing down the front of his shirt, which he had probably coughed up only moments before what happened, happened.

"What did you mean?" Setsuna pressed again, a little more kindly this time. "Who did you think I was here for?"

Images of the spirit that attacked Yamamoto previously flashed unbidden across the blonde's mind, and she wondered if that was who the man was talking about.

"**_Hello... There..._**" the old man smiled brightly as he greeted her like it was any other day, either unaware of Setsuna's distress or ignoring it. Although, she assumed the former considering she couldn't sense even an ounce of malice from the man. "**_Be... Sure... To... Say... Hello... For... Me..._**"

Before the Medium could respond, he waved and began wandering away - whistling a merry tune as he did. Setsuna considered going after him, but after a moment decided it would be a fruitless effort. She had encountered other spirits like him before, who were either delusional of their situation or far too unstable to carry on a remotely normal conversation.

Regardless though, she wasn't going to simply write off what he had said either.

Now that she thought about it, the old man had been the only ghost she had seen in awhile. Usually, the dead littered the streets as much as the living, but here only a few people slinked about - and they were all of flesh and blood.

Even they seemed somewhat uncomfortable however. Which, now that she was paying attention she could sense that something was off with the air in general. It was almost as if the area surrounding the restaurant had become heavy. Not to a debilitating degree but enough to be noticeable by even normal people.

Swallowing the rough lump that had formed in her throat, Setsuna pushed away any apprehension that attempted to come to a head. After everything she had done to watch over Yamamoto that day, she wasn't about to let something like a bad omen hold her back.

As much as she hated to admit it, everything with Lavina and Gokudera had given her more confidence when it came to dealing with dangerous spirits.

Sure, the one following Yamamoto had done more physical damage in one sitting than Lavina did throughout the course of a couple of weeks but still. If the blonde could handle a near Poltergeist that was actively trying to kill her surely she could handle one that didn't even notice her after several meetings.

It was a weak level of confidence, but confidence nonetheless.

With more effort than it should have taken, Setsuna pushed open the door to TakeSushi. The door yielded a slight squeal, but was immediately interrupted by the sound of a bell hung just above the frame.

"Welcome!" a familiar hardy voice boomed the moment her foot crossed the threshold. Behind the main counter stood a man Setsuna hadn't seen in weeks. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, Takeshi's father.

"Hello, Yamamoto-san," she greeted with a quick bow, feeling slightly awkward calling the older man such when she usually referred to his son in a similar manner.

"Oh!" his eyes brightened with recognition. "You're... from that one time!"

Setsuna couldn't help grinning at his boisterous amount of energy. "I don't think I properly introduced myself," she said as she made her way over to the counter. "I'm Sawada Setsuna."

Tsuyoshi quickly wiped his hand on his smock before offering it to the blonde. "Nice to meet you again!" Somewhat skeptical of the cleanliness of his hand, she took it anyway - remembering that her's was probably sweaty as well. "So, what brings you here?"

Not sure how to go about answering him, Setsuna faltered. It wasn't like she could just say: '_There's a ghost stalking your son so I'm also stalking him to make sure she doesn't, you know, kill him._'

But that might get her a few strange looks... and maybe a call to the police.

Instead, remembering what Tsuyoshi had said during their last encounter, she settled on something else.

"You mentioned something about a free meal last time," she hedged, trying to seem as innocent as possible. "I'm here to take you up on the offer."

A large smile, reminiscent of his son's, broke out on the middle aged man's face. "Of course!" he replied excitedly, although his face dropped a moment later. "I don't think that will be enough to repay you though... The sushi is great of course! But if there's anything else I can do let me know."

Setsuna was about to argue when an idea suddenly hit her.

Summer break still had a little ways to go, and she didn't really have an excuse to continue watching over Yamamoto outside of school especially when he would leave the school grounds. Not to mention the ever present nagging feeling she had in the back of her mind since her first incident with Lavina...

"What about a job?" she suggested with renewed fervor. "As much as I'd love to try the food... it looks like you could use the help too. I also really need the job."

Glancing around the restaurant, it was quite easy to tell that the place had seen better days. The tables appeared as if it had been ages since anyone sat at them, and there was an exorbitant amount of fresh, uneaten sushi around.

_Looks like he still hasn't given up hope on getting new customers everyday._ Setsuna noted. _I can see where his son gets his happy-go-lucky attitude._

For a minute, Tsuyoshi didn't respond, and as carefree as the man typically appeared it seemed as if he was genuinely thinking it over. "Takeshi and I have been the only ones running this place since..." he trailed off, before picking up again. "It _would_ be nice to get some actual help around here. Might bring in new customers too to have someone like you around!"

Arcing her brows curiously, Setsuna wondered what he meant with that last senence, and waited until he said the exact words before she allowed herself to celebrate.

"We'd love to have you!" his smile somehow got even wider. "You're hired!"

Just as the blonde allowed herself to feel the success, another familiar voice filled the air.

"Maa, maa, what's going on out here?" Yamamoto (the younger one) asked sheepishly as he dipped beneath the curtain that led to the back. Once he spotted who was responsible for all the excitement his mouth dropped open in surprise. "Setsuna is that you?"

Said blonde only shrugged. "In the flesh."

"What're you doing here?" he brought a confused finger to his lips as his hazel eyes darted between his father and his friend's sister. "Hope Pops didn't bother you too much."

"I gave her a job actually," Tsuyoshi defended himself. "Someone besides myself needs to do some work around here, you know!"

Feeling somewhat awkward, Setsuna gave a small bow. "I look forward to working with you, Yamamoto-kun."

Now that it was Yamamoto's turn to feel awkward, he lifted a deft hand to dispell the air. "Feel free to call me Takeshi... otherwise things may get confusing."

"Alright, Takeshi-kun," she conceded, purposefully hanging onto the honorific.

Yamamoto didn't seem even remotely perturbed by it though. "I look forward to working with you as well, Setsuna." Just like his father before him, he quickly closed the distance between them and extended his unbound hand towards the blonde.

As she took his hand though, Yamamoto noticed something different about her. The past few weeks she had always adorned bandages around her arms, as if concealing an injury. He never really pressed her about it though since he assumed it may have been something rather personal - like when he himself got injured.

At the time that she helped him she wasn't overly nosy or anything, so he owed her the same respect.

Despite that though, once they released hands he couldn't help the words that tumbled from his mouth. "Glad to see you're no longer hurt anymore." But what had been a seemingly harmless sentiment in his mind struck a cord with her. As if she had been shocked, Setsuna went completely rigid.

"Yeah," she agreed carefully, unable to think of anything else safe to say on the subject. Sure, having a desk fall on her and the windows shattering were pretty well known incidents around the school, but for some reason she thought the wounds she received went, for the most part, unnoticed. Well, aside from by Tsuna and Gokudera. But they didn't count.

As he continued to look at her though, Yamamoto noticed that not only had she completely healed over the course of the past few days but there were no scars or lingering bruises as well. When he had seen her the other day she still had a somewhat pronounced limp and winced whenever she had to extensively move her arms.

_Was she faking it then?_ he wondered to himself, although he eliminated the idea as soon as it arose. There was no way she could have faked all of that. Despite how odd that seemed to him, what mattered most was that she was healthy now. However that was achieved didn't really matter.

Before either of them could say anything Tsuyoshi interrupted both of their thoughts. "Well, it doesn't look like there's much work to be done for today," the older man clapped his hands together. "Why don't you come back tomorrow? You look beat enough as it is already!"

"You do," Yamamoto agreed, noticing the moisture that still clung to her from before.

Having forgotten that she had spent the morning following the raven around, Setsuna's face flushed slightly. "Yeah, I... uh... took a jog before coming over here."

"Oh," Yamamoto said, before a wide grin spread across his face. "We should go together some time then."

_We already did,_ she bit back.

Outwardly however she merely nodded, glancing somewhat longingly at the door as she did - hoping to escape his over observant gaze some time soon. On the outside Yamamoto may have seemed like a carefree idiot, but the athlete noticed a lot more than he let on.

So did she apparently though, as a familiar scent caught her attention.

_Incense._ her brain supplied immediately. The smell definitely hadn't come from the Sushi Bar, so it had to be from Yamamoto. _What was doing when he was in the back?_

Instantly her mind wandered to the act of burning incense to placate the dead but she quickly disregarded it. After all, Yamamoto had just gone on a rather long run, she knew that first hand, he easily could have simply sprayed himself with deodorant when he realized they possibly had a customer.

Despite her gut telling her that it was indeed the former she felt the need to remind herself that not everyone was as surrounded by death as she was. There was no reason why he had to be doing something so dark.

Aside from the fact that he was being stalked by a dangerous spirit that had _already_ snapped his arm in half.

Heaving a sigh, she brought her knuckles up to knead the headache forming just beneath her temples. After such a long day what she really needed was a few minutes to relax. As bad as she felt for leaving Yamamoto already, she had done her job for the day, nothing else all that bad could happen before she saw him again tomorrow.

Actually, she knew that wasn't true but quite frankly she didn't care at this point.

Exercise was not her strong suit.

Nor was constantly being under a scrutinizing gaze.

Reopening her amber orbs, she flashed a somewhat frayed smile at both father and son. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you then," Yamamoto grinned back, although he had to admit that for some reason he didn't like to see her go.

The moment Setsuna stepped outside she felt instantly better. Even the air, which felt so stagnant, sweltering and leaden before now felt a lot lighter and easier to breathe. She stood motionless for awhile, gulping in deep breaths of the fresh breeze.

When suddenly she felt a presence nearby. Expecting it to be the old man from before she closed her eyes contently. "Sorry, I didn't get the chance to say hello for you."

Rather than the gravelly voice from before, one that sounded a lot more menacing let out a single word, which may have been a threat or a compliment for all she knew, yet it still sent a shiver down her spine all the same.

"Herbivore."

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **GAH! I'm so sorry for the late late late late update. It is unacceptable, I know. As previously mentioned I got a job and moved out all in the same week and it quite literally kicked my ass. I only just recently got enough time to write again and it was a very gradual process until I felt comfortable enough to even post anything. Please feel free to berate me I deserve it. I hate when other writers do it to me so I understand your pain...

(Tried changing the summary up. Not sure how many of you will like it, but I hope it's not too disappointing or anything.)

Anyway, thank you for reading and putting up with me!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and see you again next time :)


	17. The Food Chain

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Been a little while hasn't it? I know I say this every time but I can't believe it took me this long to get my head in the game. Honestly it's so hard to start writing again once you stop. I've been so focused on other things that I just can't get in the mode to write anymore. I hope I'm not too rusty though.

(Thank you to my awesome readers**_ xenocanaan_**, _**Chocolatluver4ever**_, _**Sky Lime**_, _**ThatPerson**_, _**RandomCitizen**_,_** Tziphora**_, _**SucreTeen123**_, _**CryingMoonLight**_, _**Yamiroo Alice**_,_**LeoInuyuka**_, _**10th Squad 3rd Seat**_,_** Sayonara Yasashii Akumu**_, _**ArchimedesAckermann**_, _**Dustflame**_,_** MythologyGirl**_, _**Yenaya**_, _**Uzumaki Kana**_ and _**little101 **_for reviewing. I tried to respond to all of your reviews but if I missed your's I'm sorry!)

* * *

**Target Seventeen:**

_The Food Chain_

* * *

_Herbivore?_ Setsuna repeated the word to herself, wondering just what it had to do with anything.

Curious, she turned on a heel to face the owner of the voice. The moment she laid eyes on him she noticed that he was wearing a Namimori uniform, one with a crimson arm band pinned to it. For some reason, she thought that should hold some sort of significance but she couldn't place what exactly that was.

"Can I help you?" the blonde asked after a moment, confusion leaden in her voice. The boy merely arced a raven brow, as if he wasn't used to being spoken that way, which quite frankly he wasn't.

"You should treat your upperclassmen with more respect." His silver orbs narrowed just a fraction, but there was still a spark in his dangerously slanted eyes that seemed almost playful - as if he were a predator toying with his prey.

Red flags immediately blared in Setsuna's mind, but she ignored them. After being able to withstand Lavina's treatment the way she did, a teenage boy was nothing in comparison. Yet there was something off about him that garnered her attention. A faint aura seemed to cling to him, and it weaved and twisted around him like an abyssal shadow.

Something about it reminded her of Lavina, and now that she thought about it the ghost following Yamamoto as well. Overtaken by curiosity, the blonde reached for the connection that tethered her to all Spirits. The one that allowed her to feel their emotions and sense their presence, yet all she got in response was dead air.

The boy from her school was just that: a normal boy.

Well, a dangerous looking one but a living teenager nonetheless.

"My apologies, _Senpai_," Setsuna amended herself with a quick bow.

That seemed to mollify him somewhat, but it didn't change the highly entitled expression on his face. "So tell me, I'm curious," the raven boy started, cracking an almost amused smirk. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Break the windows."

All the blood drained from the blonde's face. Her brother was the only one that saw what happened up close. Unless he told anyone about it - which she highly doubted - there was no reason for anyone to suspect what had happened.

Of course it would be easier if she could just tell the truth. Although, she kind of preferred not being seen as a delusional mental patient. An occultist freak that talked to herself, she could handle. Being considered clinically insane however, not so much.

"It was an accident," Setsuna tried to come up with an excuse, but couldn't. The raven didn't even skip a beat however, and all the playfulness in his eyes disintegrated in a single second.

"Tell me the truth or I'll bite you to death."

At that adrenaline spiked in her veins. Despite the fact that he was just a normal human and not some corrupted spirit, he instilled something in her with just a few words.

Fear maybe?

Setsuna couldn't tell. What she did know though was that he meant what he said. Truly, the only thing keeping him from beating her to an inch within her life was his own whim, and nothing more.

As much as her instincts were screaming at her to run away, she found herself utterly paralyzed. The exhaustion from following Yamamoto's excessive routine had finally hit as well. There really was no getting out of this one she soon realized.

_You could just tell him the truth,_ a voice in the back of her mind suggested, but she quickly dismissed the notion. She didn't even know the guy's name, how could she tell him her secret? Although, she did tell Reborn... but that was a special case.

The raven haired boy didn't seem all that inclined to let her think on it too long however, as a whipping sound forced Setsuna back to reality. Refocusing on what was happening before her, she soon noticed that he had brandished a pair of tonfas.

He tilted his head slightly as if to say '_I warned you, I'm no longer responsible_'. Then with speed unbefitting of his thin build, he lunged forward with a single instep. That was more than enough to catch the Medium unaware though, and pain exploded in her abdomen. Yet behind that pain something stubbornly burned inside of her.

Somehow among the wash of white hot adrenaline and fire coursing through her veins she stood her ground.

Until the second hit that was...

This time it was to her cheek, and for a moment darkness consumed her vision, only to be replaced by cement the next. A low hiss escaped her lips as she craned her neck to find the raven.

From her vantage point all that was visible was his back as he seemed to be talking on a cell phone.

"Kusakabe," his tone was clipped. "I've met with Sawada..."

Despite how much she fought to keep her eyes open, her leaden lids soon won the fight. Just as they crept closed, Setsuna remembered why the crimson arm band had been so significant.

It was the arm band worn by the Disciplinary Committee President. The one worn by _Hibari Kyoya_. The one worn by the notorious delinquent-prefect who punished anyone that broke one of his arbitrary rules no matter how ridiculous.

How she could ever forget someone like that was beyond her... as was her consciousness.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

Once Setsuna's amber orbs finally fluttered back open she was greeted by sore limbs and a burning cheek "What happened?" she croaked, finding her voice somewhat hoarse. After a quick overview, the blonde was sure that her body - albeit worn out - was still intact.

Pushing up from the plush couch she had been on, she somehow mustered enough strength to stand. Even the simple action sent pins and needles up her legs, but her curiosity outweighed everything else at the moment.

_Where am I?_ Setsuna wondered as she glanced around the room. It was decorated quite lavishly, and everything was pristine and of the highest quality. The blonde, who was of a fairly humble upbringing, didn't even want to know what everything costed. She was sure however that it was more than she could ever hope to see in this lifetime.

Feeling very much so out of place in her sweat stained tee shirt and shorts, she didn't even hesitate when her eyes laid upon the exit. The moment the thought even entered her mind to go for the door, an unfamiliar voice interrupted her.

"You're up," they said, more a statement than a question. "That's good."

Ignoring the protests of her sore form, Setsuna whirled around to face the new stranger. He, like Hibari, was in a Namimori uniform but was significantly larger. He was the picturesque delinquent that could be found in any school gang yet there was a kindness to his intense features that the blonde found oddly calming.

"Who are you?" she demanded, although her voice betrayed her hesitation. "And where are we?"

"Uh," he rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I'm Kusakabe Tetsuya, and we're at Namimori Middle School."

Arcing a brow at that, she glanced once more at the excessively expensive looking vase propped on one of the desks. Namimori was a good school, but it didn't have the budget for such superfluous decorations. Following her line of sight, Kusakabe chuckled awkwardly.

"The Disciplinary Committee gets some special treatment."

_So we're in the Disciplinary Committee room_, Setsuna concluded, the revelation taking some of the weight off her chest. Realizing he probably shouldn't have said that Kusakabe faltered for a moment before letting it go.

"Let's cut to the chase here," the blonde said, having finally lost her patience. "What do you want from me?" This was already the second time she'd been kidnapped in the past few weeks and she couldn't say that she enjoyed it. At least the last time her kidnappers had offered her her favorite dessert... although she did have to pay for it herself.

The carefree look that had been on Kusakabe's face soon melted into a more serious expression. "There's something I'm supposed to show you."

"O-okay?"

"Follow me."

Kusakabe turned on a heel, not waiting to see if she did. Half tempted to make a run for it, Setsuna decided it best she not piss off the obviously over six foot tall delinquent. Regardless, she couldn't possibly run away in her current state - even if his back was turned and she got a head start. Kusakabe probably knew as much, which is why he was so lax with her.

As much as she hated to admit it, the fact that she was being pushed around so easily irritated the hell out of her. Especially since it was just normal, living people. Usually she had the excuse of an angry ghost or poltergeist, yet this time she had none. It was rather disconcerting.

At the moment however all she cared about was getting this... whatever this was... out of the way as quickly as possible. Which Kusakabe seemed more than happy to oblige with as he finally took a seat at a desk in the back corner of the room. A sleek monitor stood to attention in front of him, and he hastily powered the computer up.

As soon as the screen lit up, a program opened immediately. There were several different video feeds going, which looked to be different recordings of the school. Although, at the moment they were only shots of the school grounds as most of the students were on vacation.

Setsuna's amber orbs widened instantly at the sight of it. Maybe it was her own naivety, but she wouldn't have in a million years guessed that Namimori had something like this set up. Or that they were even capable enough. Did she simply never notice the cameras? Or where they all that well hidden?

What exactly did this mean for her though?

Kusakabe soon answered that question, as he pulled up a saved recording... from about a week ago. The video was in black and white, yet despite that the quality was crisp and clear.

The feed showed Setsuna stumbling out into the hallway, her movements stilted and awkward from the injuries she had at the time. There was a look of panic on the blonde's face, and she stared intently at what appeared in the video to be thin air. Then as if she had been shocked, the Setsuna in the recording recoiled, before having a rather animated discussion with... nothing.

The rest of the feed played out the way Setsuna had remembered it. Tsuna ran out of the room after gorging everyone's Onigiri, then bumped into her. The part where Lavina shattered all of the windows happened a little differently in the video though.

Rather than a deranged spirit destroying them, they spontaneously exploded, with Setsuna showing no indication of causing the incident whatsoever.

It made sense that Hibari was so curious now, after watching such an event without knowing prior that ghosts even existed. If the blonde hadn't been able to interact with spirits her entire life she assumed it would be a pretty shocking revelation. But what mattered most to her at the moment...

"How many people have seen this?" she demanded, her voice lethally thin. "How many have you shown this to?"

Somewhat taken aback by the question, Kusakabe opened his mouth then closed it. Just as he was about to answer though, someone beat him to it.

"If you tell me the truth," Hibari's voice came from behind her. "Then I won't show this to anyone else. I'll keep it a secret."

Whipping around, Setsuna noticed that he was currently perched in an open window, a smirk splayed across his lips. The blonde wanted nothing more than to smack the smug look off his face but her throbbing cheek reminded her that it likely wasn't the most intelligent of ideas.

Irritation bubbled in Setsuna's chest, and as much as she hated to admit it she had no choice... she had to tell this jerk her secret. Her mind scrambled for alternatives, for a way to get out of telling him but at this point it was blackmail plain and simple.

_How do I know he won't just tell everyone anyway?_ she asked herself, yet she already knew there really was no way to know. Hell, she barely trusted Reborn with her secret. Either way she was screwed... Might as well just go with the option that provoked him into doing so the least.

"Fine," Setsuna let out a resigned sigh. "I'll tell you everything."

Hibari heaved himself into the room, then leaned against the frame and crossed his arms in wait. Despite the fact that he seemed somewhat disinterested, the blonde assumed that this was probably as interested as he _could_ be.

"For starters," she began hesitantly. "Ghosts exist. They stick around in our realm when they have unresolved business with the living... Which happens quite often." Setsuna expected either boy to react but when they held their peace she continued on.

"Ever since I was little I've been able to communicate and interact with them. Most of them are struggling so I try my best to help, but I can only do so much and sometimes my presence just irritates them. In this case a spirit was so upset with me she destroyed the windows in an attempt to hurt me..."

The Medium waited once more for a reaction, yet neither of them showed any sign that they had even really heard her. Kusakabe appeared as if he were waiting for Hibari to make a move before doing anything but his eyes showed the shock and as to be expected disbelief. The first to break that silence however was Hibari.

He merely yawned, and stretched - as if he couldn't be even remotely bothered. "I'm going now, I leave the rest to you Kusakabe."

"Y-yes sir, Hibari-sama!"

"Herbivore," Hibari addressed her as he passed. "If you let one of them destroy school property again I will bite you to death."

"Y-yes," she replied, completely stunned. "How do I know you won't tell anyone?"

Rather than assuring her either way, Hibari simply turned away and shrugged. The door quietly slid shut behind him, unaware of the wake he had left through it.

Not able to hold herself up anymore, Setsuna collapsed to the ground - finally giving in to the mental and physical exhaustion that had plagued her for the past few hours. To be honest, she couldn't believe she had told someone her secret so outright. Thinking back she could have at least tried to hide it, but once she started it all kind of gushed out of her.

Telling Hibari was somewhat of a relief yet at the same time it terrified her. She told him, someone she had known for hours, more than she had ever told her brother whom she had been with for years. Despite all of that, she couldn't have foretold his reaction in the slightest.

Rather than surprise, judgement, shock, anger, pity or some mix of them all he hadn't cared at all, or if he did he accepted it as simply as he would anything else.

"Was that all true?" Kusakabe asked, his voice low with an emotion Setsuna couldn't identify.

"You saw for yourself," the blonde gestured to the monitor of camera views tiredly. "Unless you think there is any less strange ways to explain what happened there."

A somber expression overtook his features, which looked somewhat odd contrasted with his over the top hairstyle. "Does that mean _he_ could still be out there?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"What was that?"

Realizing he had said that aloud, Kusakabe hopped up from the desk chair. "Nothing," he assured her. "Well, it may take some time to wrap my head around the idea that ghosts actually exist, but that's really cool, you know?"

"Huh?"

"It must be awesome to see things no one else can," Kusakabe replied with a grin, and Setsuna couldn't help but return it. Even if he was a delinquent, Kusakabe had the type of personality that could pull others into his energy - especially when he smiled.

To be fair, Setsuna was cut of the same cloth... she just didn't realize it.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, that took forever and a day to get the way I wanted it. No really, I wrote this chapter so many times I just want it to be done with. I've said that almost every chapter now, huh? Ah well I'll get around to editing some day. For now I jut want to update as much as possible. Which I'll probably be able to do more often now. So look forward to that :)

I'm curious however, was Hibari OoC in this? I feel like he was alright, but I don't know. His personality kind of changes over the course of the manga so I went with about where he'd be at this point in the canon. Still feels off somehow though... This is the best he'll be for now I guess.

(I'm thinking of changing the cover photo for this story, but I'm not sure how much that would bother some people. I know for some of you the picture is how you're able to distinguish FDC so I probably won't change it, let me know what you think though.)

Thank you for reading!


	18. Vacation's End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

**Target Eighteen:**

_Vacation's End_

* * *

The rest of the Summer break had gone by without a hitch for Setsuna.

After the run in with Hibari, which had in the end had become nothing more than a fever dream, life for the Medium had lulled into an almost normal pace.

Every morning she would wake up, whether to Lambo's antics or Reborn's, then go to work with the Yamamotos and come home to repeat the process the next day. It was a simple routine, and quite frankly, as much as she refused to admit it, she enjoyed the quietness of it all. There were no prying eyes, no scrutinizing glares, and most of all no ghosts.

TakeSushi really was a strange place in that aspect.

For some reason it was completely devoid of spirit activity... well, that Setsuna could see anyway. Regardless of what she could or couldn't see though TakeSushi was undeniably haunted.

Despite the eerily silent, and unperturbed days there was an underlying energy of sorts that seemed to linger over the restaurant. There would be days where she would completely forget about it then others where it would be impossible to ignore. Now however was one of those times.

"Maa maa, Setsuna are you feeling alright?" Yamamoto's voice tore her from the current daze that had befallen her. The blonde staggered towards the sushi bar for stability, utterly sapped of energy. Somehow though, she managed to force a semi-convincing grin to her lips.

"I'm fine, Takeshi-kun," she waved him off dismissively. "I'm fine."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, but didn't question her. Anyone with half a brain could tell that something was bothering her, whether it be something mental or physical.

Realizing that Setsuna was somewhat out of breath, he deftly ducked under the counter and filled a glass of water. "Oh you don't have t -" she started, but before she could finish her sentence he plopped the glass down in front of her. After a pregnant pause he nudged it towards the blonde, encouraging her to drink it.

Amber orbs meeting hazel she gave in and lifted the glass to her lips, emptying it in seconds. The relief was instantaneous, and Setsuna could feel the stress from the day rolling off her in waves. Despite the fact that TakeSushi didn't have a lot of customers she was the only employee, aside from Yamamoto, and in the end she had a lot of work.

Especially since Tsuyoshi was so anal. Everything had to be perfect. Sure, he was usually a pretty laid back guy, but when it came to his restaurant he liked things a certain way and if they weren't done to his standards he would have her redo them. Which, typically wouldn't be that much of a problem...

Yet when Setsuna had to do all of that on top of the heat and the weird energy current running through the place it was a little too much to handle at times.

Once some color seemed to return to her face, Yamamoto beamed, the concern that had been etched onto his face melting away in seconds. Setsuna shook her head at his response before taking a deep breath. "Thank you."

"No problem," Yamamoto continued to grin. "Don't work yourself too hard though, okay?"

"Yeah..."

Surreptitiously, the raven observed her out of the corner of his eye.

Since she had started working for them he noticed that she was a lot more than just a quirky girl that got in trouble a lot. Something always seemed to be on her mind, and some times she would appear as if she had been struck then come down with a dizzyspell like the one she just experienced.

It worried him, but there wasn't much he could do besides offer her a glass of water and an ear to listen to her problems - if she let him that is. He had tried to talk to her a few times but she would always brush him off or give him the cold shoulder.

For some reason, it reminded him of the time she had attempted to talk him down from jumping off the school roof. At the time he didn't even listen to a word she had to say.

_Maybe this is payback?_ he wondered offhandedly. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he stood up and rocked back onto his heels. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?" he asked hopefully. Despite himself he was a little bummed to hear that once school started up again he would be seeing her less often.

Finally having regained some strength again, a smirk worked its way onto Setsuna's features. "Of course." With that Yamamtoto gave a nonchalant wave before heading over towards the doorway that connected the restaurant to the rest of the house.

No matter how much she had gotten used to working at TakeSushi, Setsuna looked forward to being able to watch over everyone at school without having to bus counters to do it. Sure, she would have to get used to being around not only the other students but ghosts again too, but she kind of missed eating lunch on the roof with everybody - especially Tsuna.

After all lunch was really the only time she ever got to see her twin. Even though they lived in the same house it was rare that they ran into each other - much less spend any actual time together.

Letting out a resigned sigh, Setsuna leaned back on the stool and closed her eyes.

Would things even be normal once she got back to school? By now Hibari easily could have leaked the truth about what she was, about what she could do all over school. By the time she showed up at school tomorrow the facade she had worked so hard to cultivate over the years could be completely destroyed.

Knotting her fingers in her lap, the blonde forced herself to keep her imagination at bay. If she kept thinking of all the possibilities it would drive her insane. Regardless of whether she spent her time worrying about it or not, whatever was going to happen was out of her control.

_'He may seem a little untrustworthy,'_ something Kusakabe had said the day before echoed across her mind. _'But Hibari-sama will keep his word.'_

Setsuna decided if she couldn't trust Hibari she may as well trust his underling.

* * *

**-****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****-**

* * *

Glancing up at the clock hung above him on the wall behind the counter, Tsuyoshi clapped his hands together. "Looks like you're done for the day, Setsu-chan!" he announced with a smile that could put one of his son's to shame (Setsuna assumed that it ran in the family). The blonde looked up from the table she had been cleaning, which still wasn't up to the Sushi Warlord's standards, with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked, bewildered. "My shift should last another forty five minutes."

"Since it's your last full day, I thought I'd let you out early."

At that a smile of her own spread across Setsuna's features. "Thank you," she gave an orderly bow. "Are you sure though?"

Tsuyoshi only grunted in response, which from what she had gleamed over the past while that she had been working for him meant to do what he said before he changed his mind. Taking him up on that offer, Setsuna strolled over to the wall hooks by the back entrance to the Yamamoto's house and hung her apron.

Today had been way too long of a day.

Considering Tsuyoshi had left her in charge to run the restaurant earlier while he went to pick up some more fatty tuna, and the pressure that the ghost... or whatever it was that haunted this place... gave off had utterly siphoned the energy out of her.

Maybe that was why Tsuyoshi was so willing to let her go early?

_I must really look out of it, huh?_ she wondered as she made her way over to restaurant entrance.

Despite working here as long as she had thus far it was strange that the spirit had yet to make contact with Setsuna. More often than not she intimidated and instilled fear in the ghosts she came in contact with by simply existing.

Thinking back on it, Lavina more than anything else had seemed afraid of the blonde. Setsuna wasn't sure how common Mediums were but even the dead were perturbed by her presence. Sure, Lavina had been more afraid that Setsuna would take her away from her son than the girl herself but it still stood that even just by being near them she provoked at least some sort of reaction.

_So why has the ghost following Takeshi-kun never made contact? _she demanded irritably to herself as she started her walk home.

Why was it that even when Setsuna was close enough to talk to or - as seemed to be the norm - confront the spirit refused to come out? As much as she loathed to admit it, having a ghost near her that she couldn't feel a connection with or interact with was rather disconcerting... not to mention nerve-wracking.

If there was anything that Setsuna could be sure of though, it was that whoever she was the spirit wanted her gone.

It was like having a predator stalk you for days at a time, yet there was nothing you could do except wait for it to attack. So in the end, that's what her Summer break had been: waiting for an assault that never came.

So far the near poltergeist had only made an appearance when either Yamamoto was playing baseball or close to committing suicide. Would that be what Setsuna would have to wait for to get the woman to come out again?

If so neither were likely to happen any time soon. With Yamamoto still on the mend and Tsuna renewing his new reason to live it would likely be a long time before anything of the sort occurred again.

Despite all of that however, the blonde wasn't even sure if she wanted to get in contact with the spirit. Albeit Setsuna was the only one that could protect Yamamoto from his not-so-friendly follower she wasn't all that eager to get the crap kicked out of her so soon.

As long as the woman stayed gone, there wouldn't be any problems... You know, aside from the whole haunting TakeSushi thing.

Tearing her from her thoughts, an all too familiar sensation tugged at her gut. Suddenly hyper aware of her surroundings, she realized that she was already on the same block as her house. Nothing however seemed all that out of the ordinary.

Except for the dead person standing on the sidewalk.

Blinking her amber orbs several times, she made sure she wasn't hallucinating or just seeing things. Then, as if gushing at her like a tidal wave the spirit's emotions filled the connection with it to the brim all at once.

The sudden rush of it all was jarring in comparison to the silence of the past weeks. But beneath her own astonishment, Setsuna could clearly feel the one emotion that predominated over the others in the ghost's being.

Anger.

Yet that barely covered the depth of it. It was a fury full of hatred, abandonment and above that revenge. Every fiber of its being wanted revenge. Over the years revenge had been such a common thought among spirits that it had an almost tangible taste.

Despite the fact that her body could still recall the beatings it had taken at the hand of Lavina, Setsuna ignored the hesitation the bubbled at the sight of the spirit. "Hello?" she called out towards the ghost as she strode over with as much confidence as she could muster. From its position down the street, it turned its attention to her with ethereal speed.

The ghost was of what appeared to be a teenage boy. He had dark, shaggy brown hair and piercing eyes. A uniform for a school Setsuna didn't recognize hung from his thin frame, and where his clothing was ripped she could make out... cigarette burns and cuts? Whatever they were they looked gnarly, _painful_.

However he died it must have been awful.

"_**You... Can... See... Me...?**_" his voice was grating, laced with the emotions that were bleeding between them. Setsuna stifled the urge to roll her eyes at the stereotypical question but responded all the same.

"Yes, I can see you," the blonde replied delicately, although unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "I can hear you as well."

Again, with speed much too swift for her own eyes to follow, he was right in front of her. Now that she was able to see him up close she could tell that there were dark circles under his eyes, which added an almost feral look to his already disheveled features.

Rather than the usual drivel that spilled from spirits' mouths when they found out that she could see them, this one however seemed oddly intrigued by her existence. "_**What... Are... You...?**_"

Taken aback by the unusual question, Setsuna didn't have a chance to react before he reached out to hold her face in place. "_**What... Are... You...?**_" This time each word was accentuated with a squeeze to her jaw.

"I'm a Medium," the blonde struggled to say back. Yet that didn't seem to deter him in the slightest. Tilting his head to the side, as if he were watching her reaction, he dug his fingers into her face. As much as she wanted to fight back her body was just too drained to put up any semblance of a contest.

"Stop," was all Setsuna could manage to say through gritted teeth.

"_**Stop...?**_" he demanded, as if he didn't understand the meaning of the word. "_**I... Can't... Stop... Not... Until... SHE... Is... Dead...**_"

Before she could ask him what he was talking about, the boy's hand slid to grab hold of her neck. With inhuman strength he gripped at the fragile bones and sinew beneath his fingers and jerked his hand up. Soon Setsuna's feet were dangling above the ground, and his nails dug savagely into her pale skin.

In seconds her vision began to go hazy and darkness threatened to consume the world around her. Unlike what happened with Hibari, she wasn't going to wake up with just a few bruises and a wounded ego.

Lungs screaming for air, her throat let out a choked sob. Every millisecond that passed sent her body into a new wave of panic. Air. Air! AIR! **AIR! I NEED AIR!** It was all that registered to her at the moment. In a desperate attempt to free herself, her fingers clawed at the boy's hand - trying with all their might to release his grip even just a fraction.

Just enough to get a single breath - but his grasp was locked tight.

_This time I'm going to die. I'm really going to die._

As that revelation began to set in, an unfamiliar voice pierced through the veil of Setsuna's looming unconsciousness. "Haaahiii!" the voice of what sounded like a girl squealed from nearby.

For a moment nothing seemed to happen.

Then alarm struck the ghost's features at the sudden sound of approaching footsteps. Not caring to check to livelihood of the girl in his clutches, he tossed her to the ground like a rag doll without a second thought.

With one last furtive glance over his shoulder at the owner of the voice, he disappeared in a twist of shadow. Before the last trace of his body completely dissipated a few words left his lips... but they fell on deaf ears.

* * *

**-****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Even though it seems people are losing interest, I really appreciate those who have stuck with me. You guys are the driving force behind my updates and it means so much that you all continue to follow the story, especially through the ups and downs. All I hope for is to do you proud! So thanks again :)

(P.S. finally got around to renaming the chapters. I've been planning to do this since the old chapter titles were scrapped and I actually did it! Yay!)

**Question:** Who do you think the ghost that attacked Setsuna is?

Thanks for reading!

Remember, reviews are love :)


	19. Stuck On Mute

**Disclaimer: I own _quite literally_ nothing... just thought I'd remind you.**

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to say you guys are awesome. Seriously. I've been fairly blocked when it comes to writing for awhile now, but you all motivated me to pick it up again. That being said this chapter may be a little rusty, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. This story also, just recently had its first birthday. So... Happy (belated) Birthday _Fantasma Del Cielo_!

(Thank you to **_rianifitria_**, **_Xandra-A_**, **_Basic Imperfection_**, **_NightlyRowenTree_**, **_xenocanaan_**, **_Uzumaki Kana_**, **_10th Squad 3rd Seat_**, **_awesome_**, **_dotRHEA_**, **_LuzElvaParra17_**, **_NAO-chan33_**, **_Yamiroo Alice_**, **_Where's the mayo_**, **_Chocolatluver4ever_**, **_CrystalHeart27_**, **_hyawpii_**, **_KeiGinya_**, **_SayonaraYasashiiAkumu_**, **_livelovehatedie_**, **_outra_**, **_x10TIMEx_**, **_N-amyl_**, **_Alice aquabld_**, **_Marie_**,**_ ilovshibari_**, **_thefrozenstrawberry_**, _**Guest**_, **_lacomptessa_**, **_Fox Kit Princess_**, **_Animefreak1145_**, **_Starlover18_**, **_This Will Be The Day_**, **_Dannalas_**, **_LuNaXxSoLe_**, and **_crazyanimewomen_** for reviewing. A lot of familiar faces this time around. A lot. Thank you so much. Seriously. Apologies I didn't get a lot of replies out this time around. College has its dirty, nasty time-sucking claws in me...)

* * *

**Target Nineteen:**

_Stuck On Mute_

* * *

The lulling, rhythmic patter of something dripping and ticking nearby was the first thing that accompanied Setsuna when she finally surfaced from the sea of unconsciousness once again. As if a heavy fog had fallen across the world, she found herself absolutely unable to form coherent thoughts.

_Where am... what happened... me... I... need to get up..._

After what felt like a few minutes of poking and prodding at the wall of disorientation she finally found its weak spot and pierced through its defenses. Gasping for air as if she had just surfaced from the murky depths of some lake, she grasped at the sheets beneath her to ground herself. It worked for the most part, but it only led to more confusion.

Setsuna didn't remember going to sleep.

In fact, the more she looked around she realized that she was swathed in an unfamiliar territory. _It's too bright here_, she noted with an almost detatched curiosity. The room did however look somewhat familiar - she had been in one like it before. Not this specific one of course, but a near carbon copy. Then it hit her.

The last time she had seen a room like this she was a little kid.

Tsuna had found a cat in a tree while they were at the park, and once he noticed it was impossible to get it down he cried for hours. Wailed really. Despite the fact that Nana had already picked them up and calmed the young brunette, Setsuna snuck out the next morning to try to save the cat. In the end she had fallen from the tree in that attempt, catching herself wholly on her left arm.

To this day she could still hear the sickening snap her bone had let out as it made contact with the rest of that day she spent in the hospital, her arm kept together with a thick purple cast.

In a room just like this one.

_So, I'm in a hospital,_ she concluded with growing trepidation. Aside from the usual fear that was synonymous with hospitals for the Medium something else nagged at the back of her mind. If she had been put in the hospital, that meant something had happened to her. Something worthy of being hospitalized at that.

It didn't take much to dredge up the last thing she could remember before this, but it did bring a shiver to her thin frame.

With tentative fingers she touched her neck, where the angry spirit had held her up and strangled her. Yet all that met her touch was a thick cloth. One so thick that if she hadn't have known she was trying to get to her neck she wouldn't have even felt it.

Panic overtook her veins, and in a vain effort to find out exactly what happened to her she dug her nails into it. Before that could yield any results a voice stopped her.

"Setsu-chan, you're awake," Giotto's voice flooded the previously quiet, aside from that incessant ticking, room. Setsuna's fingers went rigid where they were, halted in the ghost of an action. The ticking, which the blonde now realized was a heart monitor _her_ heart monitor, increased to a fierce staccato. It was as if the air were torn from her lungs at the sight of her golden haired ancestor.

Alarm flashed across Giotto's features as he lurched forward to calm her down. Yet when his outstretched hand even remotely brushed against her shoulder she gave another involuntary shiver before scrambling out of reach.

Now it was Giotto's turn to stop in his tracks.

_What's happening to me? _Setsuna demanded to herself, unable to speak. Unable to quell the tremors raking her frame. Every time Giotto came close to making contact with her, the pain in her neck would roar back to life. It was stifling. As if she were being choked once again.

_Being killed all over again._

Because in all actuality at the time she was completely, utterly convinced she was going to die.

Setsuna tried to focus on the spirit in front of her. The one that was an undeniable companion. One that would never think of hurting her. But all she could imagine... all she could see was his pale, ghostly fingers wrapping around her neck just as the specter's from before did.

She opened her mouth to relay her confusion to Giotto, not understanding even her own reaction. Yet instead of words all that came out was a croak. A snarling that barely resembled speech. It was as if her throat itself were physically cracked down the middle.

Noticing this, Giotto withdrew completely, furrowing his brows as he did. As much as he had vowed to protect Setsuna, he was utterly unable to.

Not like this.

Over the years he learned that no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't protect everybody. That had become increasingly apparent in his current form however. He was tired of watching people he had come to care about die in various ways. Whether it be a gun fight or poison.

Without a body, without a means, he couldn't protect anyone. He couldn't save anybody.

_Stop_, he managed to halt his thoughts. If he kept going down that line he would end up like _him_. If that happened, Giotto would truly be a lost soul.

"I see," was all Giotto could force from his lips aloud - and he did. As he peered down at the girl that looked just like him, just like _her_, he remembered the last time he had seen her this broken.

When she went by a different name.

'_I'm sorry, fratello,_' he could hear _her_ broken voice now, barely audible through the blood rapidly filling her mouth. The tears had refused to come to his eyes then. A world without her, wasn't a world worth living in.

"Goodbye for now," he said, forcing his thoughts to the present. A sad smile crossed his lips. "I'll be around... Setsuna."

With a brilliant shimmer of orange and a flash of flames more pure than she had ever seen before he disappeared.

_Don't go, don't leave me,_ Setsuna wanted to say, to shout, to scream at him - but it was already too late. He was gone as soon as he had arrived.

_Not again..._

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

The next time she woke up it was much easier.

Unlike last time Setsuna simply blinked away the fogginess, but this time rather than a familiar face she was greeted by one she had never seen before. He appeared to be a man in his thirties, with disheveled chestnut hair and a lazed look to his matching eyes.

Recalling what happened the last time she had attempted to sit up, she tried her hardest to stay still - her body twitching anxiously with the effort. Despite that however, she tried her best to convey her thoughts to the man. Whom she assumed to be a doctor from the lab coat he had thrown over his unkempt button up.

"Ah, hello," he greeted her, as if only now noticing she were there. "I'm Doctor Shamal."

_When can I get out of here? _she asked with determined amber orbs.

Even though the only ghost she had seen so far was Giotto, she wanted out of this hospital as quickly as possible.

Just the thought of seeing another spirit made her heart constrict tightly in her chest. No matter how hard she tried to rid herself of the image, she couldn't get the picture of the ghost that had done this to her out of her mind.

"Looks like you can't speak just yet," he observed after a moment, a lazy smirk still on his lips. "Here let me help you sit up so I can take your vitals." Ignoring how his hands seemed to linger wherever they touched, she continued to glare her question at him.

_When can I get out of here?_

"Hmmm," he hummed to himself as he moved the stethoscope over her chest. He had her breathe for him, but just like his hands his eyes seemed to linger when they shouldn't. Which only exacerbated her rush to get as far away from this hospital as quickly as possible.

After another few painstaking minutes of Doctor Shamal's 'examination' he returned the stethoscope to his neck. "Looks like you're doing alright, but I should probably check on that neck of your's." With deceptively deft fingers, he peeled back the large bandaid currently plastered around her neck.

The air felt chilly against her skin, stinging wherever the wind shifted against it.

There were deep bruises on the blonde's pale skin, Shamal observed, accompanied by crescent shaped gashes. If he didn't know any better he would have guessed she had been choked out by someone. Someone that wanted her dead.

It was quite the shame that this happened to a girl as beautiful as her.

Noticing his widened eyes, worry bubbled in Setesuna's gut. Was it really that bad? Sure, it felt terrible, especially when she moved, but a part of her hoped it wasn't truly as severe as she thought.

"Such a shame," Shamal shook his head with disgust. He applied a new bandaid before turning back towards the clipboard he had resting on the edge of the bed. Jotting down what he needed to on her patient sheet, he turned his attention back to the blonde. A devious grin instantly spread across his lips. "Now that that's out of the way, how about you say we..."

Before he could even finish that sentence, a yelp escaped his lips as he dodged what appeared to be a steaming plate of violet colored food.

"You're such a disgrace."

"B-Bianchi?!" Shamal sputtered incredulously, dodging yet another projectile. The plate crashed off to the side of Setsuna's bed, the remnants of food melting whatever they touched... including the metal bedpost.

_What's Bianchi doing here?_ Setsuna wondered, as the woman came farther into the room - throwing more things at Shamal with every step. For some reason she was also shouting about the doctor hitting on her brother's future wife, but Setsuna chose to ignore that for now.

Behind Bianchi however sauntered in Reborn, his chained adult form hovering ceaselessly behind him. A shiver raked the blonde's thin frame at the sight of the specter, but she tried her hardest to focus on the baby before him. She had gotten quite skilled at ignoring it by now after all.

Sensing Setsuna's amber orbs boring into him, Reborn met her gaze. His eyes bearing something she had never seen in them before. Worry, maybe? Or was it irritation? The two seemed to roll into one with him apparently.

The blonde opened her mouth to respond, only to be reminded once again that her vocal cords were currently inaccessible.

"Well, that could be a problem," Reborn admitted dryly, before procuring something from what appeared to be out of nowhere. He tossed it on the bed, where Setsuna hesitantly picked it up. It was a dry erase board, along with a set of markers.

She had never thought she'd be so happy to see a dry erase board in her entire life.

_"Thank you,"_ she wrote out and flipped the board towards the Hitman. Reborn hummed in agreement then hopped onto one of the nearby guest chairs. Instantly, she noticed there were questions in his obsidian eyes. Ones that demanded answers. _Now_.

As much as Reborn knew he could assume about the situation, he needed to know what happened. When he found out that Setsuna had been admitted to the hospital, he thought she had once again gotten herself into trouble, which was typically a daily occurrence. He hadn't expected her goddamn larynx to be crushed.

He didn't claim to have all that much knowledge on ghosts - even though he had been doing an insane amount of research on the subject since he met a certain Medium - but it seemed somewhat uncharacteristic of the spirits he had heard of thus far to be _that_ violent. So he had to make sure it wasn't another Hitman of some sort.

Despite how much he doubted it.

"_Do you want to know what happened?_" Setsuna scrawled out on the dry erase board, having sensed what he wanted. Reborn nodded curtly, watching as she wiped away the words. Once she flipped the board back towards him, in their place was a crudely drawn picture of a PacMan ghost.

The toddler resisted the urge to slap his palm into his forehead.

After all the time and effort he wasted on (dare he say) worrying about this girl, for her to ease all of his worries with a simple picture was just too much. It was laughable really.

"_So when can I leave?_"

Obsidian orbs regarded the dry erase board objectively, before landing on the doctor whom had somehow avoided a lethal dose of Bianchi's Poison Cooking. As if sensing he were needed, Shamal bounced up and shook the purple rice from his hair. He eyed the board, then shrugged noncommittally. "Since I'm not your actual doctor - "

"I called him in," Reborn clarified. The moment the toddler had found out that Setsuna was hospitalized he made the call. He had learned long ago to never trust non-Famiglia doctors. He was however concerned over Shamal's _antics_, but in the end his concern for her safety won out.

"Since I'm not your actual doctor," Shamal carried on as if he hadn't actually been interrupted. "I can't discharge you, but it shouldn't be much more than a week before they let you go."

Normally, that wouldn't be the case for anyone in this situation, but considering Reborn's presence he assumed her healing process would be accelerated. Even in his Cursed state Reborn still exuded exceptionally powerful, concentrated Sun Flames. Simply being near him allowed for healing beyond the norm.

Setsuna nodded at his words however, a defeated gleam obvious in her amber orbs.

Aside from wanting to avoid other spirits she _wanted_ to go home. After the misunderstanding with Giotto she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her own bed; a pair of headphones blaring. She needed that kind of reality numbing at the moment. Along with a hug from her mom.

Speaking of which...

"_Where are Okaa-san and Nii-chan?_"

At that a lopsided grin brightened Shamal's face. "They're waiting outside for the go-ahead. Along with the rest of your friends."

_Friends..._ Setsuna mused, rolling the unfamiliar word in her mind. _He probably means Tsuna-nii's friends. _As much as she tried to deny it though, the thought of all of them waiting there for her was nice. It made her feel warm.

Reborn snickered at the soft smile on the blonde's lips. No one else likely would have noticed it, but she seemed calmer at the mention of them. The anxiety that always loomed over her nonexistent, if just this once.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

Without prompt Shamal, and a fairly wary Bianchi in tow, went to get everyone - the room instantly exploding with noise when the door opened.

"Setsuna!" they all chorused in unison.

The amount of people in such and enclosed space was suffocating. Setsuna attempted to make note of everyone there. There was Shamal. Bianchi and Reborn. Yamamoto and Gokudera. Nana, with Lambo in her arms, and Tsuna. As well as someone that she didn't recognize.

For a suspended moment the blonde worried it was a ghost, but she seemed tangible for the most part.

Out of everyone, Nana was the first to speak to Setsuna directly. "How are you feeling?" the woman asked worriedly, resting a hand on her daughter's arm. Nana had already heard from the doctor, as well as the one Reborn had set up, that Setsuna was fine aside from being unable to speak for the time being. Although considering she hadn't woken up in several days had Nana concerned beyond belief.

Over the years Iemitsu had been hospitalized more times than she cared to count, so she was used to the waiting, but that didn't mean she liked it.

"_I'm alright._"

Nana grinned at that through the tears in her eyes, but didn't voice her doubts. After all, she wouldn't believe it until she heard her daughter's actual voice again. Tsuna on the other hand visibly grimaced at the sight of the dry erase board.

He had been warned that Setsuna couldn't talk just yet but that didn't make it any easier to see. The official story was that his sister was attacked by a pervert on her way home from work, and when she resisted her strangled her. At least that's what the police had assumed since there had been a pervert in the area for some time.

Even just thinking about it made his blood boil though. But more than anything it made him feel so... useless.

Despite the progress he had made at school and earning a few friends along the way he was still as _Dame_ as before. Nothing truly had changed. What kind of brother couldn't protect his sister?

Noticing his inner turmoil, Reborn jumped up and smacked the back of Tsuna's head, nearly knocking him over in the process. "Speak to your sister already, Dame-student."

"Ah - ah - um," the brunette stumbled over his words, unable to find the correct thing to say. "It's nice to see you - uh - awake again."

"_Awake? You visited me while I was asleep?_" Her cheeks burned at the thought. Had she truly worried everyone that much?

Tsuna hesitated, but his body tingled - warning him of the oncoming attack from Reborn if he didn't speak up. "Yeah... a few times." _Every day_, he omitted, tossing a furtive glance at Yamamoto and Gokudera. "We all did."

In fact all of them over the past couple of days had come to check up on her. Some times together, other times he would run into one of them as he was coming in or leaving.

At that Setsuna's face flushed a deep scarlet. The idea of so many people seeing her while she was passed out was disconcerting.

"Are you alright, Setsu-hime?!" Gokudera's flustered voice piped above her embarrassment. Setsuna tried her hardest to appear calm, but the heart monitor beside her betrayed her instantly.

"This IS a hospital, you know?" an authoritative voice boomed and echoed, demanding the attention of everyone in the room. Standing in the doorway, behind all of Setsuna's visitors stood a nurse, a rather pissed off looking one at that. "There are very sick people here, who need their rest."

"My apologies," Shamal offered, his voice sickeningly sweet as he took the woman's hands in his own.

She looked him up and down. "You're not a doctor here," she observed. "It's illegal to pretend to be a doctor - who are you?"

"No worries, you'll get to know me," he replied suggestively. "Now if you'd show me the nearest on-call room we can..."

"Out. Now. All of you."

With no room to argue, they all begrudgingly shuffled out of the room, promises on their lips that they'd visit the next day. Nana, and a slumbering Lambo in her arms were the last two stragglers.

"Before I go," Nana began as she fished out some things from her purse. "I brought these for you." After splaying them on the bed, Setsuna picked them up with renewed interest. It was her cell phone, her MP3, headphones along with their chargers.

It was a godsend.

"_Thank you. So much._"

As oblivious as Nana seemed at times, she did truly know her daughter.

Even though the action from just minutes ago didn't stir Lambo, Nana's movement however did. "Setsu?" he mumbled, half asleep. "Do you have any candy?" The blatant question would have made said blonde laugh if she had been capable. Although, she should have expected as much.

Out of everyone, she was the only one who actually had the boy's candy readily available when he asked so he primarily went to her for it. Considering she had been unavailable over the past while he was probably going through withdraws.

"S_econd drawer down on the right side of my desk._"

That woke Lambo right up. His eyes went wide with excitement, the way only a child's could. Setsuna made a mental note to get more grape candies and to change the hiding spot when she got home. She just hoped her desk wouldn't be sticky by the time she got back. But she knew that was only wishful thinking.

As Nana got up to leave, since the nurse was still in the doorway glaring daggers at them, Setsuna held up a quick finger to give her a moment to write. Since earlier something had been bothering her.

"_Who was that girl from before?_" The one that was making eyes at her brother.

"Oh," Nana clapped her hands together as if she had forgotten. "That was Haru-chan. She's the one that found you after the..." She froze and a sad look struck Nana's features. As much as she tried to stay positive for her children it was still difficult to admit what happened to her daughter. "She's apparently a friend of Tsuna's as well."

Despite the fact that Setsuna had been distracted at the time, she did remember hearing the voice of a girl before passing out. That was probably whoever this _Haru_ person was.

For a moment there was an awkward silence, then Nana leaned and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Get better soon, and make it home... It's not the same without you."

"_I'll try._"

With that all of Setsuna's visitors were gone. In the end they were like a whirlwind. They showed up out of nowhere, caused some ruckus then disappeared. As calming as the sudden silence was however, their absence left her feeling lonely.

'_I see,_' Giotto's words from before echoed in her mind.

Guilt lashed out at her at the thought of the spirit, but as did apprehension. For now she didn't want to see any undead. She didn't want to feel that way ever again. Honestly, that was the worst part of dying. The fact that you knew it was happening and couldn't do a single thing about it. Setsuna had survived to remember that feeling though.

She didn't imagine forgetting it any time soon either.

Tentatively she reached for the MP3 that her mother had brought. Upon powering it up, she was thankful to see that it was fully charged. She didn't doubt that the phone was as well. After all, Nana thought of everything.

After a quick shuffle through the albums on her MP3, she settled on her favorite _Blood and Peppers_ one. The one that brought the most familiarity in such an unfamiliar territory. She could almost see the back porch of the Sawada household taking shape.

The humble wood, warped with age and planks spaced unevenly apart. As well as the grass, which unlike the current Summer stained patch, was a rich green. Spongy and cold beneath her naked toes. In her mind it was nighttime, and the yard was illuminated by the night sky. The stars twinkled here and there, sending soothing waves of awe and appreciation through her veins.

She wanted nothing more than to be back there in her solitude. Although, a part of her imagined what it'd be like if all of her _friends_ were there as well. It wouldn't be all that bad, she decided.

Setsuna missed all of them already. When they had been leaving it felt as if they each took a part of her with them; she longed to reunite all of those parts. Logically however, she knew she would see them again soon yet their absence was just so stark.

_Calm down, Sawada-san!_ she admonished herself, as if she were a teacher giving herself a lecture. _You're a tough girl, you can take being alone for a day!_

That was however when she realized she wasn't in fact alone in that hospital room.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Longer chapter this time around. I initially meant for it to be longer, with Setsuna having interactions with all the different characters respectively but I decided to hold off on that. It seemed to be a little too much at the time. After all when someone just wakes up in the hospital it's kind of exhausting to talk to so many people at once...

(Oh, also I changed Shamal's entrance. The whole "Tsuna gets a fatal disease every 10 Dying Will bullets" thing always bothered me. Especially since it was NEVER brought up again. I may include a variation of that scene to introduce his abilities later on but probably not since you all already know about it.)

**Question:** Who do you think is in the room with Setsuna?

Thanks for taking the time to read, everyone!

Hope to see you all again soon :)


	20. Visiting Hours

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not a thing. No thing.**

**Author's Note: **So, I literally had to forcibly make time to write this chapter. I did it inbetween classes and would even finish my work as quickly as possible just to get a free moment for it. It took awhile and quite a few pages of notebook paper. But I finally did it! (insert insane/relieved laughter here)

(As always thank you to **_ghostsmile96_**, **_Marie_**, **_Alice aquabld_**, _**Zivyx**_,**_ ilovshibari_**, **_cuteknight101_**, **_10th Squad 3rd Seat_**, **_collegegirl_**, **_kylC_**, _**ddmahan922**_, **_mika1617_**, **_Yamiroo Alice_**, **_Choco-Latte64_**, **_xenocanaan_**, **_NightlyRowenTree_**, **_Dustflame_**, and**_ AngelicTrinity_** for reviewing. I always love hearing your feedback as well as the answers to my question. It's interesting to see everyone's predictions - no matter how wrong they might be ;D)

* * *

**Target Twenty:**

_Visiting Hours_

* * *

Setsuna bristled.

Someone was in the room with her. For what felt like an eternity she sat utterly still. Having taken out her headphones, the only sound in the room was her steadily ticking heart monitor. Until another noise pierced through her sudden apprehension.

An unearthly gurgle erupted in the muted hospital room. It sounded like an animal. An angry one at that. Curious, Setsuna forced herself to calm down. She wondered idly if the doctors had given her any drugs, as her mind was still fairly lethargic.

By the time she thought to feel for it however, it was quite clear that she had no immediate connection with a ghost. Which meant whoever was in the room with her was human... or, well, more accurately _alive_.

Another blurb rumbled through the room. This time Setsuna was prepared for it though, noticing for the first time that there was a curtain a few feet from her bed; separating her from what she could only assume to be another patient.

No wonder the nurse was so upset earlier.

Despite the tendrils of pain that laced down her body at the movement, she forced herself to sit up as far as she could. If she had been able she would have called out. Yet all she could do was sit there.

Setsuna grimaced. She felt so useless like this. Injured. Broken. Unable to speak or move without trouble. Thankfully however, the curtain to her right sprung open. Revealing a boy with shaggy copper-colored hair and glasses that were far too large for his face.

She blinked. He blinked back, frozen with his fingers still clutching the curtain. His knuckles were white, she noticed, as well as the rest of him. Then as if he had been struck, his other hand jerked to grip his stomach. A noise not unlike the previous two grumbled beneath his hand.

"_Are you alright?_" Setsuna quickly scrawled on her draw erase board. Obviously he wasn't but his sudden appearance had her thrown.

"I'm fine," he struggled out, another wave of pain coursed through him.

"_Do you need help?_"

The boy eyed her for a second, and she could practically see the thoughts running through his mind. "No... Don't worry about it," he waved a hand dismissively. "I'll be fine after it - _urgh_ \- passes."

And pass it did... nearly half an hour later. For awhile he had been suspended there, holding onto the curtain as if it were a lifeline, but eventually he made his way back to his bed. Whether from boredom or craving something comfortable again Setsuna couldn't tell. But once he and his stomach had finally calmed down for the most part, she lifted a curious brow.

"_What's wrong with you exactly?_"

The boy shifted shyly, not really used to people taking an interest in him - especially girls. "Stomach ulcers," he uttered after a moment. "They came out of nowhere a few days ago." Well, not really out of nowhere. An incident with a certain idiotic cow child had brought them on. Since then he hadn't slept all that well... but he couldn't tell her that.

Setsuna pursed her lips, recalling what she could about stomach ulcers. They were often induced by stress or anxiety. Not that she was want for either, but she regarded him with renewed curiosity.

Had he been bullied? Did he have problems at home? Was he going to an advanced school? He couldn't have been much older than she was; what had him so stressed that he had to be hospitalized for it?

Closing her eyes, Setsuna ground her thoughts to a halt. Whatever his problems were they were none of her business nor her concern. She had plenty else to worry about aside from her roommate. Despite that though, she couldn't help it. Getting into people's business _was_ her business.

"_Sorry I haven't properly introduced myself,_" she wrote out, smirking sheepishly as he read it. "_I'm Sawada Setsuna._"

The boys eyes widened just a fraction beneath his glasses. For some reason her surname sounded familiar. Sawada wasn't necessarily an uncommon name but it struck him with familiarity. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he offered a tentative smile. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Shoichi Irie."

"_Sorry about the noise earlier as well,_" she thought to apologize, thinking back to the nurse from before. "_I hope we didn't keep you up._"

"Oh no!" he waved his hands emphatically. "I was listening to music anyway so I didn't even hear it."

Despite that though at the time her visitors sounded oddly reminiscent of the people he had run into when he attempted to return Lambo's belongings, but he must've imagined it. There was no way someone as amicable as Setsuna was associated with them.

The blonde perked up at the mention of music however. Even though she hadn't really had the time for it lately. What with Reborn's appearance and Giotto's reappearance... along with a slew of near poltergeists she rarely if ever had the time for anything else. But before then she had often immersed herself in music. Whether it was with her MP3 or the violin, which she had picked up a few years back, it was her way to escape reality.

On days when ghosts would bother her a particularly irritating amount or when kids at school would call her a freak - or whatever other names they felt like that day - she would take up her violin or pop in her headphones. It made her feel almost normal. As if she didn't see spirits whenever she turned her head. As if she had friends of her own. As if somebody wasn't trying to kill her every two seconds.

"What was it that you were listening to?" Shoichi asked suddenly, nodding to the MP3 Setsuna had resting on her lap. She picked it up, almost as if she had forgotten it was there.

"_Blood and Peppers._"

"Blood and Peppers?"

"_They're my favorite band._"

Shoichi hummed in thought. "Never heard of them."

"_They're pretty good._" Setsuna nearly laughed. They were beyond good. It almost baffled her sometimes just how talented of a band they were. "_You should check them out._"

Shoichi eyed his own MP3, which lay unused on his bedside table. Until he got released, he had no way of updating the music on it. Even then, his mom took away his computer usage until he got his grades back up at school. Which, he couldn't really do from a hospital bed. Even just thinking about the paradox of it all made his stomach do another somersault.

Noticing his reluctance, Setsuna wrote out a message and held out her MP3 player. "_Want to trade for the night?_"

Shoichi flushed crimson. "A-Are you s-sure?!"

Deep down she knew she shouldn't trust a stranger with one of her possessions, but he seemed alright for the most part. Rather than taking the time to write out her thoughts, she only nudged the music player closer.

For a moment he seemed as if he were about to argue again, then Shoichi handed over his own MP3, averting his eyes as he did. "Th-thank you."

After that the two of them sat there, in companionable silence, listening to their respective music. Setsuna sorely missed Blood and Peppers, as Shoichi's selection wasn't as good, but she didn't feel as alone anymore.

She tried to keep herself calm in case her heart monitor would attempt to betray her, yet that didn't stop the warmth from blooming in her chest.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

Yamamoto glanced down at his watch once again. Triple checking the time. He wanted to make it before everyone else. The past few days he had tried to come early but every time there was always someone there before him. Some times it was Nana, other times Haru or Gokudera. But today he would be the first one.

As he turned into the hallway leading to Setsuna's room a familiar voice piped up in front of him. "Oh if it isn't Yamamoto-kun."

"Kururugi-san," Yamamoto greeted with a bow and a grin. "How're you feeling today?"

Kururugi was an old customer from TakeSushi - before it went downhill - but after a nasty fall a few months ago she was hospitalized. Until she was strong enough for hip replacement surgery that is. So far he had run into her every day, although after their first encounter in the hallway he guessed she specifically sat out in her wheelchair waiting for him.

"They say I'll be ready to go under the knife soon," she replied with a wicked grin. "I keep telling them I've _been_ ready... but none of them listen to an old coot like me."

Yamamoto chuckled at that. Kururugi had always been fairly strong willed. A few years back her son tried to move in to take care of her, but she wouldn't let him. In fact she refused help from everyone. Even when... The raven shook his head, destroying that line of thought before it could go anywhere. He didn't want to think about _her_.

"Maa maa, I'm sure you'll be fine in no time," he said to distract himself, rocking back on his heels. "Just remember to drink your milk."

Kururugi smirked. "You sound just like her sometimes, you know? Always nagging."

Yamamoto's eyes darkened just a shade, but he continued to laugh just in case she would notice.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

Setsuna sat up in a flourish, giving an exaggerated yawn as she stretched her stiff limbs. Being stuck in the hospital, not to mention weening off pain killers, time had really become warped. Aside from the light streaming in from the window she had absolutely no indication of how long she had been asleep for. It must have been awhile though.

Because last she checked midnight had painted the room before she conked out. Now, the white walls were harsh and bright. Bringing with them clarity that hadn't been all that present the last time she was awake. Maybe it was due to the fact that she was no longer hooked up to all of the machines she was previously but today she seemed more herself. More awake. More normal.

Thanks to that however she noticed something else.

Her roommate was gone. Shoichi was nowhere to be found. In fact the separator between their two beds was crudely thrown open; revealing the empty cot he had preoccupied the day before. It was already made up even, complete with fresh sheets and hospital corners.

Setsuna frowned deeply, disappointment filling her veins.

After they had traded MP3s she had never gotten the chance to ask him what he thought of the band. Actually, now that she was thinking about it he never gave her back the music player.

Granting him the benefit of the doubt, she checked her bedside table. All that was there was _his_ MP3 and her phone. Frantically she tossed the sheets around, yet in the end that yielded even less results. Submitting to her fate, Setsuna slumped back into the bed.

_I fucking hate hospitals_, she wanted to say. To shout. To anything. But her throat still ached, reminding her of the reason she was here in the first place. Thanks to those floating dead people she was hurt once again. Well, worse than she had ever been before. A lot worse. But it was always their fault.

The blonde recalled some of her more recent injuries. From when Lavina had gone on a rampage. Throwing that desk on top of her, breaking the windows, and not to mention the burns. Those had stayed bright and smarting for weeks. At the time she hadn't thought much about the burns themselves but now she wondered just what had caused them.

Giotto mentioned that spirits nearing a Poltergeist state had them, but in retrospect he had never explained what a Poltergeist or the flames even were. Of course she had heard of them before. They were dotted all throughout Japanese folklore. Yet they were often portrayed as a coniving spirits, still in control of their inhibitions.

Lavina on the other hand, seemed to have had a frayed psyche. As if she couldn't think or see properly. Definitely not the intelligent, evil being that Poltergeists were thought to be. Next time she got the chance she would ask Giotto about it.

'_I see..._' his words from their last encounter echoed in her mind; guilt lashing out at her like a whip. Despite that though, she had no idea what she could have done differently. At the time she couldn't control her body. She couldn't speak either.

_I'll find a way to make it up to him_, Setsuna concluded. Ignoring the voice in the back of her head that reminded her he might not come back for awhile if ever. The years he had disappeared were a testament to that. But she didn't care. Even if her body recoiled at the sight of him she would apologize.

For now though, the only thing she wanted to do was get out of here. Now that she was free of the monitors and medicine she could find a way out. It wasn't like anyone could force her to come back once she got out.

Aside from maybe that nurse from before, but if she avoided her then everything would be fine. With that faint hope in mind, she collected her things and hurried to the door. Yet once she tugged it open, someone was already blocking the way.

Staggering backwards, she caught herself before nearly falling on her butt.

"Maa maa, what're you doing, Setsuna?"

_Yamamoto?_

Surely enough, when she finally risked a look up, the tall, dark haired athlete was standing in the door way. "_What are you doing here?_" she scrawled out on her dry erase board hurriedly.

"Ah," Yamamoto scratched his cheek. "Visiting, of course."

Resting a hand on her chest to quell her now erratically thumping heart, she stifled the urge to yell at him. He had come all this way to be nice, how could he have known he was stopping her escape attempt before it even began?

After a moment, Yamamoto offered her a hand, which she gladly accepted. Simply that minuscule burst of action unwillingly tore the air from her lungs. The blonde refused to admit it, but she wasn't strong enough to attempt an escape just yet.

"_Thank you._"

"No problem," he chuckled dismissively, although avoided eye contact. Setsuna arced a brow at that. Had she done something to upset him? Why was he refusing to look at her?

As much as she wanted to ask him about it directly she didn't. _Couldn't_ really. There was something about him today that warded her off. Maybe it was the edge to his hazel orbs or the stiff way he held himself, but something was definitely wrong.

"_Are you okay?_" she eventually broke down, having been driven near mad by the silence. Dead air rarely happened around Yamamoto, yet today they weren't want for it at all. Despite chalking it up to her inept vocal cords, it was odd that he was so quiet. Yamamoto and 'quiet' didn't tend to be mutually exclusive.

"Oh!" he jolted to attention once he noticed what she wrote. "Guess I just zoned out, ha ha. Sorry."

Setsuna's amber orbs narrowed, and intensely held his gaze there with her own. She didn't bother with the dry erase board this time - choosing to convery her thoughts with that look alone. Yamamoto understood her with ease. She saw _right_ through him. Through the filler words, smiles and dismissals. She knew he was hiding something.

Dropping his eyes to his feet he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I should have walked you home that day."

The blonde raised her brows at that.

"Had I been there... things might have gone differently," he obscured his features for a moment before slapping on a haphazard grin. Although it came out as more of a grimace in her opinion. "Sorry for being so weird all of a sudden... heh... heh..."

_I had no idea Takeshi-kun felt that way_, Setsuna thought to herself dumbfounded. She touched the marker to her dry erase board several times wanting to respond, to put him at ease somehow, but her mind refused to form the words.

"_No, I'm sorry,_" was all she could come up with. All because of her lack of strength, innocent people were effected by her actions. From the look of the dark circles under his eyes as well he probably hadn't slept much since she had been... since the incident. Guilt suddenly washed over her, consuming her in a sea of regret.

All her abilities ever caused was strife. Even with someone as accommodating and easy going as Yamamoto, the spirits in her life poisoned everything. Despite that though, her words did little to deter his self depreciation.

"_Don't worry about me,_" Setsuna insisted. "_I'm sturdier than I look. Are you alright though?_"

Yamamoto blinked, taken aback. Then, somehow, the tension eased out of his features if just a little bit. "I'm pretty sturdy too." There was still a distant look to his eyes, but some of the usual fire returned. There was no way for her to truly tell, but the smile on his lips seemed to be the first real one she'd seen in awhile.

Before she could return it however, the door behind him clicked and slid open.

Obviously not expecting people to be on the other side of it, Gokudera stumbled in surprise back through the doorway - nearly barreling into Tsuna whom had been following behind him. Said brunette panicked for a moment before eventually righting himself.

"Setsu-hime!" Gokudera exclaimed, jade orbs sliding over the scene before him. Once they landed on Yamamoto though they narrowed. "Is this baseball idiot bothering you?" Rather than waiting for her response he closed the distance between him and the raven haired athlete. "Couldn't just wait for Juudaime and I?"

Yamamoto merely shrugged, either unfazed or unaware of the other boy's brashness. Which only riled Gokudera up all the more. Just as the air around the two seemed to warp and crackle - Gokudera reaching for his back pocket for some reason - a low rumble interrupted them. It was a snarling sound that demanded and absorbed all of the attention in the room.

Tsuna was the first to voice his curiosity. "Was that you, Setsu-chan?"

The blonde flushed fiercely in muted response. It had been so long since she ate she couldn't even remember when in fact. Taking her reaction as a confirmation, Tsuna shook his head in disbelief - lifting the bag he had been carrying for emphasis. "Mom really does think of everything."

Setsuna smirked at that.

She wasn't remotely surprised. Nana was almost psychic at times. Sure, she was always busy and therefore oblivious on some subjects, but when it came to actually taking care of her kids she had a scary good intuition. Being a single mother did that to a person, Setsuna assumed.

"We should go eat then," Yamamoto suggested, pulling Setsuna from her thoughts, the issues from before utterly forgotten. "I could use some lunch myself."

"There's enough for all of us," Tsuna chimed in, a light smile splaying on his soft face.

"We could go to the cafeteria," Gokudera offered.

"Or the roof?" Reborn, who was currently perched in the window, countered. Setsuna wondered offhandedly how long he had been watching, but decided it ultimately didn't matter.

At the mention of the roof however, the entire mood of the room shifted. The roof at Namimori Middle had become a hideout of sorts for them. Even the thought of it filled the teens with childhood nostalgia. Snickers flooded the spaces where the previous darkness had preoccupied until the air was brimming with excitement.

"_The roof it is then._"

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

Unceremoniously, Setsuna plopped onto the rooftop tile, a thin sheet of sweat misted over her pale skin.

"Maa maa, you felling okay, Setsuna?" Yamamoto asked, a look of concern crossing his carefree features. Too exhausted to even lift her dry erase board she simply nodded in response. Ever since she had initially woken up her hospital room had been like a safe haven. So much so that she almost forgot how infested hospitals were with ghosts.

_Almost_.

It reminded her of a scene from a zombie movie. Only the zombies were translucent and not, you know, unintelligible cannibals. Honestly though, the journey up to the roof was anything _but_ quick and painless. For the most part Setsuna was capable of blending in. Of making it seem like she couldn't see them.

But it was impossible to sever the connection she had with them even in passing. Whenever she would react in any way or feel a particular spirit's pain too intensely or noticeably their head would whip up to attention. Then they would feel inclined to follow her until they eventually realized she wasn't like to reply.

A few would reach out as well, hoping to catch the loose fabric of her hospital pajamas. Luckily she avoided contact - the same recoiling cower from before making a reprise. The thought of it sent pangs of guilt into her system.

Ignoring that and the subsequent images of Giotto she focused on her surroundings instead. The boys already had the bentos divided up and were rearing to dig in.

They all seemed so carefree... and normal. Yet they weren't; they were special. They accepted anyone with a grin and somehow they made even Setsuna feel like she was a part of something. Of a family. A _famiglia_.

Before she could truly allow herself to join them though, something caught her eye.

"_**What's... The... Point... Anyway?**_"

Setsuna went rigid. Just near the edge of the roof a man teetered into the open air. One of his feet dangling over empty space. The Medium almost ran to stop him, until she realized it was too late. He dipped over the other side - falling utterly from sight.

"_**What's... The... Point... Anyway?**_" Then as if nothing had happened he was once again on the ledge of the roof, a foot hovering over the other side.

_A Replay_, Setsuna thought to herself, trepidation creeping into her veins. While she didn't run into this type of ghost all that often they had made enough of an impression that she eventually came up with a name for them.

Replays were spirits that relived their deaths over and over until they finally descended into madness - becoming a Poltergeist - or realized that they had already died long ago.

A shiver ran the length of Setsuna's spine.

"Are you cold?" Gokudera leaned over and whispered. She shook her head vehemently, but continued to shiver all the same. Not taking no for an answer, the silverette shrugged out of his over-shirt and placed it on her shoulders. It was a little baggy on her thin frame, yet she accepted it anyway.

Setsuna welcomed the protection against the slightly biting winds though, despite the fact that it hadn't been the reason she shook in the first place.

"_**What's... The... Point... Anyway?**_"

More than anything she wanted to help the Replay. The ghost a man in his late thirties - balding and adorning a disheveled business suit. Yet there was nothing she could do for him at the moment. She couldn't speak much less save him from his fate. At least not in front of the guys.

Swallowing the bile that threatened to rise up the back of her throat, she settled into Gokudera's over-shirt hoping it would protect her from the helplessness that threatened to consume her entirely.

"_**What's... The... Point... Anyway?**_"

"Aren't you going to eat, Setsu-chan?" Tsuna asked, brows knitting together slightly.

Nodding, she pulled her bento onto her lap, miming the action until her brother went back to his own meal.

"_**What's... The... Point... Anyway?**_"

In the distance Setsuna could hear a resounding **_splat_**, but she tried her best to ignore it.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that was fun, and by fun I mean took way too long to write and think out. I hope you all enjoyed it regardless though. Next chapter we'll be out of the hospital I promise! Remind me to never write in a hospital sequence ever again, okay?

(Also, I added some art of Setsuna to my page. It's nothing all that amazing just a visual aide I made aside from the cover of the story to help you get a clear picture of her in your mind. While I've never actually described her with a braid I feel the hairstyle in the picture seems to fit her somehow. Be sure to check it out if you get the chance.)

**Question:** If given the opportunity would you go Ghost Hunting? (i.e. go to a haunted place and poke around with an EVP)

Thank you for reading yet another chapter!


	21. Life Is For The Living

**Disclaimer: I'll let Amano Akira have this one... for now.**

**Author's Note: **In case you guys were wondering why I asked about the ghost hunting last chapter, I actually got to go on one since then. I wasn't sure at first but I decided to go. It was fairly uneventful though, and I'm not too sure the place was haunted _per se_ but it was definitely creepy. Would not suggest going into an abandoned building just for funsies, kiddos.

(Thank you to _**Alice aquabld**_, **_CrystalHeart27_**, **_10th Squad 3rd Seat_**, **_Eclipse130_**,_** Yamiroo Alice**_, **_NinjaDemonAngel_**, **_ddmahan922_**, **Uzumaki Kana**, _**lacomptessa**_, _**Zivyx**_, _**LuzElvaParra17**_, **_NightlyRowenTree_**, **_ghostsmile96_**, **_mika1617_** and**_ xenocanaan_** for the reviews. I know I say this every time and I doubt you all even look at this anymore, but seriously I wouldn't be able to do this without you guys! )

* * *

**Target Twenty One:**

_Life Is For The Living_

* * *

"Good morning, Setsu-chaaaaan!" Doctor Shamal sang as he basically pranced into her room. The older man also puckered his lips as he did so, but the blonde chose to ignore that for now.

"_Is it true that I'm being released today?_" she scrawled out on her dry erase board, the felt tip marker leaving faded streaks against the white from overuse. Earlier that morning her _actual_ doctor told her she was almost completely recovered, and there was little more they could do for her here.

'_It's honestly astounding how fast you've healed,_' her doctor had said, sounding rather surprised as he scanned over her chart for what seemed to be the third time. Apparently any normal patient would be stuck here for another week at least. Although, despite that her voice had yet to return. She could form a few words - easy words - but nowhere close to being able to spout a full sentence, much less carry on a conversation.

A part of Setsuna wondered why she had been able to recover so quickly, but quite frankly she couldn't care less as long as she got to leave. It worried her that her voice had yet to find its way back to her, but what could she do about it at this point?

"We'll see about that actually," Shamal mused as he made his way over to her side. Now that she no longer had a roommate, the doctor found it much easier to maneuver the room. The fact that he didn't have an assassin chasing him around with steaming plates of poison helped as well. "How are you feeling?"

"_Fine,_" she pursed her lips irritably. "_I just want to get out of here._"

"I can tell," he nodded sagely. After a moment he assessed her neck, which had been freed from the bandaids that had covered it previously. For the most part it seemed as if the wounds had all but healed over, however there were tiny pink crescent shaped marks that he could tell would scar. Faintly of course. After all they weren't that deep to begin with, but she would more than likely notice them for the rest of her life.

At least off memory alone.

Clapping his hands together, he leaned back - his assessment essentially done. "Now, how would you like your voice back?"

Before she could even respond there was a sharp pinch on the back of her neck. Instinctively Setsuna reached up to slap away what she thought to be a bug, but it was too late as the thing was already gone by then. "Wha - ?" she croaked, the pain in her throat gone as if it had never existed in the first place.

Amber orbs wide, a small grin began to overtake her features. "What..." she tested her speech, gaining confidence with every syllable. "What did you do?" The doctor scratched at the back of his neck, a sheepish blush dusting his stubbled cheeks.

"It's what I do," he said simply, as if it were something trivial.

Setsuna's eyes narrowed at that. As thankful as she was for the help there was no way something like this should even be possible. A little voice in the back of her head reminded her that if a bullet that could resurrect people and force them to act out their last regret was possible so was basically... anything else.

Realizing that he couldn't get away with simply writing this off he sighed. Then he explained how he had been born with an inordinate amount of diseases, eventually finding a way to counteract them with the side effects from other diseases. He uses Trident Mosquitoes, as he called them, to carry out this insane balancing act and has even reverse engineered quite few diseases himself for his own purposes.

That was what the pinching sensation had been from.

Shamal had sicced a Trident Mosquito on her. One that had given her her voice back from the sound of it. It was absolutely ludicrous, and Setsuna was pretty sure that that wasn't how medicine worked in the slightest. Despite that however, she was thankful. As much as she refused to admit it, a small part of her had been terrified since initially waking up that she would never be able to speak correctly again.

Tears of relief welled behind her lids, but she refused to let them fall. "Thank you," the blonde uttered, a full smile wide on her lips.

"Thankful enough for a kiss?" he winked at her, and she swore she saw a cartoon heart fly her direction.

"No," she deadpanned.

Defeated but not deterred, he seemed as if he would spring one on her anyway. However, Shamal was pretty sure if he did Bianchi would castrate him and Reborn would pump him full of so many holes even cheese would be jealous.

"Anyway," he cleared his throat, standing up straighter all of a sudden. "Everyone is waiting for you in the lobby to sign you out. Want me to go get them for you?"

"I'll meet them down there actually," she replied, a sudden thought coming to mind. "I have something I have to take care of."

He lifted a curious brow, but let the subject drop before leaving her to her business.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

Painted pastels swirled in the sky - the mid afternoon sun tucked behind a cloud, which cast an ethereal glow onto the familiar rooftop. The moment Setsuna crossed the threshold the sight immediately consumed her. Beauty showed up in such the strangest places some times. In the distance she could see the tops of buildings, but aside from that the horizon was far off. Making the sky seem as if it stretched endlessly in every direction, barely perturbed by any blemishes.

The blonde's breaths came in short huffs, whether simply from the walk up or dodging spirits on the way she didn't care to discern. It was probably both anyway. However, the heaviness that had accompanied her lungs the last time was no longer present. It was as if an anchor that had been tied around her neck had been lifted.

She could breathe, she could walk of her own strength, and she could speak. She was herself again. She was Sawada Setsuna. Then in a fashion not unlike herself, she called out: "I know you're up here! Show yourself."

A giggle escaped her lips at how liberating it was to yell again. It was a freedom she hadn't really noticed she had until it was gone. Now that it was back though, she definitely appreciated it. A part of her wanted to yell at the top of her lungs, for as long as they would allow, but something stopped her. _He_ stopped her.

"_**What's... The... Point... Anyway?**_" the Replay from the last time she was on the roof appeared. Once again he was wobbling on the edge of the building, ready to topple over at a moment's notice.

Despite how exhausted she was, Setsuna darted forward to catch him before he jumped for God knows what time. Just as his extended foot seemed as if it were about to take that final dip he halted in his tracks. One of his hands wrapped in her own, the blonde lightly attempted to tug him back. Resolute in repeating his death though he didn't move an inch.

Aside from his head however. Glancing over his shoulder at her, he regarded her with clouded orbs. A gaze that was long gone, but still somehow stubbornly holding onto his sanity.

"_**What's... The... Point... Anyway?**_" he repeated at her, like a parrot reciting what it had learned from its owner.

As she held his hand, a desolate feeling seeped into her veins. She couldn't tell if it was his emotion or her own, but decided it ultimately didn't matter. Even though her body screamed at her to run - that she would be attacked once again if she didn't - she stood firm.

Please_don't_choke_me_don't_hurt_me_again_.

Closing her amber orbs, Setsuna forced her frantic thoughts to subside. As well the fire that had been rippling up her arms from the frosted touch of the ghost.

"_**What's... The... Point... Anyway?**_" he asked, his face twitching in and out, as if he were falling apart without participating in his routine. Did it offer him some semblance of comfort to repeat his death, Setsuna wondered. Did it allow him to stay himself that much longer? To convince himself for even a moment that he was still alive?

"I'm sorry," Setsuna apologized as she tightened her grip on his hand. "I want to say there's a point to all this, but I can't. Because I don't know if there is. I don't know where you all go after you're set free from this world. But I like to think that you go some place better. Some place where you don't have to struggle like this anymore."

The man tilted his head to the side, as if he understood, but no sense of recognition passed over his dull eyes.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is..." she looked him directly in the eye, forcing contact. "You're dead. You've been dead for awhile now probably. You have no reason to stay here anymore."

"_**I... am... dead?**_"

"Yes," Setsuna replied sadly. "You can't stay here anymore. Plus, I'm sure someone is waiting for you... wherever it is you go." Thinking it finally safe to let go of his hand, she released her grip on him. Rather than turn towards her or reply in any way, he fluidly took another swan dive.

"Don't!" she shouted, but it was too late. Flapping like wings behind him his jacket ruffled in the wind as he fell face first towards the ground. Aside from that however, beams of light shot out of him in all directions. Making it seem as if a white hot star were falling to the earth than a man. Just before he reached the busy street below, his body disintegrated.

Leaving nothing but tiny motes of light in his place.

Not sure whether to cry, laugh or rave from some emotion altogether she shakily fell to her knees.

Even though she had been attacked. Even though she had been hospitalized. Even though it hurt not only herself but the people around her. Setsuna knew it was her duty to do this. To help the wayward souls that needed guidance to wherever it was they were destined to be.

She had once heard the saying:

_Life is for the living, not the dead._

While it was a common thing to say to people in mourning, it meant something different to her entirely. To Setsuna it meant that the dead didn't belong here, and even though it may hurt. Even though it may cause problems for her. She had to help who she could. For both the living and dead suffered when the dead lingered too long.

Gokudera and Lavina were a prime example of just that. Lavina stayed too long. To the point where she was losing herself, on her way to becoming nothing more than that dark shadowy flame that had flickered beneath the surface of her solid form. If left alone both of them might have been lost.

Setsuna let out a resigned sigh. She hated to look back, and think of the what ifs but she had truly helped them. She helped people. That was who she was. Denying that because she got hurt was foolish.

As mature as she felt at times, the blonde could sure be naïve.

"Dame-Setsu," the voice of Reborn broke through her thoughts. "Everyone is waiting on you." The toddler leisurely sauntered over to her, his chained specter following lifelessly behind him, as if she were nothing more than a mere annoyance.

"Sorry," she replied, somehow finding the strength to stand. Her cheeks were wet with the tears that had finally found their way free. "I had something to take care of up here."

A smirk splayed on his lips, the rest of his expression hidden beneath the shadow of his fedora. "Life is for the living, don't spend all of your's on the dead."

It would seem that Reborn had his own interpretation of the saying as well. As much as Setsuna wanted to agree with him however, in the end she preferred her own.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

The next day Setsuna had to get back to school. After spending so much time absent in the hospital she expected she would have a metric ton of work to make up. Not that she minded all that much. It was nice to fall back into the mundane routine of going to school and doing her class work. Albeit she probably had a lot more to do than she usually did, it was a well needed change of pace.

After quickly finishing her breakfast, hoping to get to class early, she ran into her brother Tsuna as she hurried from the kitchen.

"Ah, Setsu-chan," he said, somewhat surprised to see her after her being absent for so long. "Are you leaving already?"

"Oh, uh, yeah."

"Do you want me to... to..." the brunette averted his caramel orbs. "Nevermind."

"What is it?" she tilted her head to the side. What was he trying to ask her? Then it dawned on her. After everything that happened - or at least what he thought happened - it made sense. "I can wait for you if you'd like to go with me. I don't mind."

Tsuna's eyes widened just a fraction, and he nodded.

The walk to school was rather uneventful.

The twins didn't talk all that much, but the company eased both of their minds. With everything going on since Reborn showed up Tsuna didn't mind a quiet trip for a change. Haru didn't stalk him. Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't show up and start a fight with each other. It was quaint, and aside from that... he couldn't let Setsuna walk by herself.

Even though he knew he was a weak, pathetic excuse of a brother he couldn't take it if she got attacked again. If it took everything he had he wouldn't let anyone lay another finger on her. Or at the very least he'd take the brunt of it so she could run away.

Setsuna truly didn't mind as well. Ghosts weren't like to notice her when others were around. Some did of course, but if she had someone else to divert her attention towards it happened less often. Not to mention she couldn't remember the last time the two of them had been alone. Well, _mostly_ alone.

Despite the fact that she couldn't see him, she knew Reborn had followed. Probably purposefully staying back to give them room.

Once they reached the school gates though, they finally met up with Gokudera and Yamamoto, whom had been waiting up for them. Then as if a switch had been flipped the air had been filled with life.

"So, how're you feeling today, Setsu-hime?" Gokudera asked as they made their way to homeroom. He tried to seem casual about it, but from the way his jade orbs looked her up and down it wasn't difficult to tell he was worried.

"I'm feeling better," she replied, trying to seem more awake and alive than she felt. "Really, you guys need to stop worrying about me. What happened, happened. I'm okay now, alright?"

"Maa maa," Yamamoto interjected. "You ready to come back to work then?"

At that Setsuna's shoulders slumped forward. "Not yet."

Yamamoto chuckled in response, and soon his laughter infected everyone until the entire group was effected.

Immediately any doubt, any ounce of darkness that tried to weed its way in was dispelled. If there was anything Setsuna was thankful for having Yamamoto around for it was that. He could wash away anyone's problems with just a laugh and a smile.

Seeing him the way he was in the hospital reminded her that even someone like him needed a little help and cheering up from time to time. And she knew exactly how she could. She had been so distracted lately, what with being hospitalized and all that, she almost forgot that the raven haired athlete was being haunted himself.

In fact he had been rather hurt as well by the spirit.

Setsuna closed her eyes. As much as she knew it had been out of her control she felt guilty for not helping him sooner. Yamamoto deserved her attention. Especially after everything not only he but his father as well had done for her.

"You know what, Takeshi-kun," Setsuna straightened up. "I'll come by tomorrow."

"Oh," he raised his brows. "I was only joking."

"I know," she waved a hand dismissively. "I should at least stop in to speak to your father."

"Pops would like that."

"It's settled then."

"Hell if it's settled!" Gokudera protested, glaring up at Yamamoto. "You can't expect Setsu-hime to go to work after she just got out of the fucking hospital!"

"It's fine," Setsuna insisted, but she ended up getting ignored regardless.

Before she knew it the two were firing back and forth at each. Well, primarily Gokudera hurling insults and Yamamoto taking them in stride. The conversation eventually degraded to the other asserting that they were in fact Tsuna's right hand man - whatever _that_ meant.

The blonde let the two of them wander their fight into the classroom, choosing to stay out in the hallway for a moment until it passed. As much as she hated to admit it, she was still drained from the past weeks events.

As she stood there however something caught her attention. A glaring yellow flier was tacked to the bulletin board posted next to the classroom door. Curious, she took it off and read it over.

_Namimori's EXTREME Boxing Club is looking for new members!_

_No auditions needed, but try to take on the EXTREME captain if you can!_

_Also in need of a team manager!_

_JOIN NOW TO THE EXTREME!_

Setsuna merely blinked in response. Aside from the obviously passionate advertisement, it seemed as if the captain - whom was likely the only person on the team - was desperately in need of members.

To go to the lengths of using such a gaudy flier just to get people's attention though they probably really needed a lot of people to join. If they were that desperate however, would they be willing to take her on?

Setsuna would be lying if she said she wasn't even remotely turned off by the flier, but truly she could benefit from knowing how to fight. Even if it was just learning how to defend herself or throw a punch, it would help her out in at least some way. Although, she doubted they would be willing to accept a girl into the club.

The least she could do is try though, surely that wouldn't be too _extreme_ of a task would it?

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, yeah, there's that chapter. Not too sure what I think about it, but I wanted to get this story out of the hospital as fast as possible. When I linger too long on a single section I get severe writers block, and I don't want to go there again. Writer's block is a dark place full of _what if's_ and temptations to start new stories that aren't needed.

**Question:** What character would you like Setsuna to meet?

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

It went from happy to depressing to happy again, so hopefully I didn't give anyone whiplash.

See you soon! :)


	22. Extreme Situations Extreme Measures

**Author's Note:** Heh got some interesting feedback recently... some that demotivated and motivated me at the same time. It's funny how that happens some times. I've been struggling with writer's block lately, and some negative responses I received reminded me that I couldn't leave this story unfinished without getting everything that I wanted out for it. Because honestly what I have here thus far is only a fraction of Setsuna's story.

So, uh, without further ado here's the newest chapter.

* * *

**Target Twenty Two:**

_Extreme Situations/Extreme Measures_

* * *

Amber orbs dulled from exhaustion, Setsuna continued to gaze at the same spot in the grass that she had been for the past few hours now. Not that she could see all that well anyway. Because for some reason the stars didn't feel like deigning her with their presence on this Summer night.

In all honesty she hadn't been sure what she was expecting in the first place.

As much as she hated to admit it she had hoped Giotto would show himself so she could properly apologize, but he hadn't. It reminded her off all those years without him. The days she would come home, covered in that day's scuffs and bruises, looking for him. Looking for his comfort.

But just like now, he wasn't there.

Thinking back on it, Giotto had initially disappeared the first time when her father took off. That had been rough. Losing her best friend and her father all in the same week.

She stifled a dark chuckle that settled instead for rumbling deep in her chest. If only she hadn't pushed him away when she first woke up in the hospital. If only she hadn't idiotically allowed herself to get caught by that spirit on the street.

_If only…_

Taking her eyes off the backyard, she glanced down at her hands instead. Physically she had been built like her brother. Skinny, weak, and bony with no real muscles to speak of. Even if she made a fist, would it connect? Would it do any damage?

Heaving a sigh, she laid down on the porch.

Over the course of Setsuna's life she had never had to deal with such violent ghosts. Ones that made her feel the need to fight back. In fact, she never truly fought back. Against spirits, or bullies, or anyone really.

With Reborn she had gotten defensive, and frustrated. Especially when she thought the he had killed her brother. But if she hadn't accidentally grabbed the chain, would she have been able to do anything?

_No,_ she answered herself. She wouldn't have. If Reborn felt so inclined he could end her life without even lifting a finger.

"I wish I was stronger," she said aloud, knowing that once again no one was listening.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

"Setsu-chan!" Nana's voice rattled in the blonde's ears, tugging her from a shallow slumber. "You're late for school."

"What?" Setsuna replied blearily, rubbing at her swollen eyelids.

"You slept in," Nana prodded more delicately. "Reborn, and Tsuna have been waiting for you to get up and get ready."

"Oh," was all she could manage in response, as she finally sat up. Content that her daughter was finally awake Nana turned and sauntered out the still open door.

_Slept in, huh?_ Setsuna mused, recalling having spent the night out back waiting for Giotto. In the end she had stayed up way too late. Which explained why her eyes were burning something fierce.

Resigned to the fact that she had to get up; Setsuna pushed off the covers and started her usual routine. She made as quick of work of it as she could, omitting a few steps for the sake of time. But by the time she made it out the front door Tsuna and Reborn were already gone anyway.

The blonde lifted a brow at that.

Tsuna was the type who would look for any excuse to be late to school. Even if that meant blaming it on her and reaping the results. Then she remembered. Reborn. He probably shot another one of those bullets, subsequently forcing her brother to run to school as if his life literally depended on it.

Ah, well, she didn't mind making the walk to school herself. Since she had been hospitalized she hadn't had a moment to herself. Gokudera, Yamamoto or Tsuna were always right there. Ready to do just about anything for her.

And she hated every moment of it.

Groaning, she mentally scolded herself. No matter how suffocating it was at times she truly appreciated their company. But to go from having no one to having so many people around was just too much sometimes.

Not to mention if she was supposed to protect them from spirits, then being near them so much was somewhat counterproductive. Setsuna was basically a beacon for ghost activity and she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if they got hurt because of her.

Or if she lost them like she had Giotto…

Before she could think on that much further action danced across her vision, pulling her from her daze in a matter of milliseconds. "What the hell?!"

"Haaahiii! Haru is sorry for scaring you!" the girl, whom just had leaped off the wall in front of the blonde, apologized. The brunette immediately dropped down into a dogeza. "Haru waited for Tsuna-san but he ran by too quickly. So Haru decided to catch Setsu instead."

_Tsuna-san?... Setsu?..._ Setsuna attempted to process the girl's frantic speech. Why exactly did this girl know her and her brother? And why did she seem so familiar?

"Who are you exactly?" was all she could say, utterly dumbfounded. At that the girl hopped up, already exhausting Setsuna with her boundless energy.

"Miura Haru at your service!" she saluted, as if her name should mean something to the blonde. "Haru is the one that found you the other day."

Setsuna blinked. So much had happened that day that she almost forgot. Before she passed out she had heard a voice aside from the ghost's. One that sounded like a girl. Not to mention she faintly remembered someone mentioning that the person that found her that day had visited while she was still out.

"Thank you for that, Haru. Really," Setsuna finally responded. To be honest, she wasn't sure how well she would have fared passed out in the middle of the street.

"Haru saw you from up there," the brunette proclaimed, pointing towards a window in the house behind the wall from which she had just vaulted from.

"Oh, that happened about here, didn't it?" A chill shot through Setsuna at that, but if Haru noticed she didn't let on.

"Yup!" Haru chirped, unperturbed. "How are you doing by the way? Haru has been worried."

"Better," Setsuna offered a tentative smile. "I had some company that really helped me recover."

"Awww," Haru swooned. "Tsuna-san does have that effect doesn't he?" Setsuna arced a brow but didn't correct the girl. "Haru is curious though… What exactly happened that day?"

The look on Setsuna's face must have registered immediately because Haru's hands shot up anxiously to dismiss the tension. "Haru just didn't see anyone. Haru wondered if you were attacked by an invisible man perhaps, because if so that would be totally awesome."

The blonde didn't even know how to answer that.

She had almost completely forgotten about the girl's voice she had heard that day, much less think that they saw anything.

Driven mad by the silence, Haru pressed closed fists against her temples and crouched down. "Haru always does this… Haru is sorry for upsetting you."

Setsuna closed her eyes, and got level with Haru, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm not upset. You're fine, Haru. I just… Have to get to school. I'll explain it to you another time." After all, Setsuna owed her that much. Maybe by the next time she ran into the brunette she'd have an excuse cooked up.

The brunette's eyes lit up however. "Really? So it was an invisible man? That's so cool!"

"Something like that," Setsuna allowed. "But you have to promise me something."

"Anything! Haru will promise anything!"

"You can't tell anyone about it, okay?"

"Even, Tsuna-san?"

_Especially, Tsuna-san._

"Even him."

Haru nibbled on the edge of her thumbnail in thought. After a moment of deliberation she nodded. "We will be sisters one day after all."

Mollified for the most part, Setsuna decided not to question that. Honestly, when she had been lucky she had been found by someone so gullible. Although, despite the girl's outward façade Setsuna sensed a sort of fake-ness to Haru's words.

Either way, she didn't really think Haru the type to blab around, especially if it meant upsetting the sibling of her precious 'Tsuna-san.'

Against her better judgement, Setsuna trusted her secret to the energetic brunette that spoke solely in third person.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

By the time Setsuna made it to Namimori Middle there was a commotion going on in the courtyard. There was a break in the crowd as if someone had barreled their way through the students, and from the haphazard, half-naked look of her twin brother she assumed someone had. Him.

Confused, Setsuna rushed over to the scene currently unfolding. A boy with stark white hair had Tsuna by the wrist as if he himself had been dragged across the ground. He also had wrapped knuckles, and an air about him that exuded a fighting spirit.

For a split second, Setsuna feared that he would slug her brother, but instead he let out one of the loudest most rambunctious laughs she had ever heard.

"Your power and stamina are better than what I've heard!" the white haired upperclassmen appraised Tsuna, clapping his hands down onto his shoulders. "You're definitely a talented guy! Join the Boxing Club, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"Hieee! How do you know my name?"

"From my younger sister," he replied dismissively, as said sister called for him in the distance. The voice sounded exceptionally familiar, and sure enough Kyoko came stumbling towards them, awkwardly hauling a large duffel bag.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed, his cheeks reddening at the sight of the school idol.

"Onii-chan?" Kyoko eyed her brother, then looked around him to see Setsuna and Tsuna. "What're you doing here with them?" If Kyoko realized Tsuna was half-naked she didn't give any indication. "Don't tell me he gave you guys trouble… I'm so sorry!"

"I did not give them any trouble whatsoever!" Kyoko's brother exclaimed, having just noticed Setsuna there. He immediately sent her a look that said 'help me out here.'

"He didn't really, no worries," Setsuna offered hesitantly, to which she received an excited thumbs up behind Kyoko's back.

Content with himself, Kyoko's brother dusted off his shirt. "I have not properly introduced myself yet," he cleared his throat, before very passionately forcing eye contact with Tsuna. "I'm the captain of the Boxing Club, Sasagawa Ryohei! My favorite color is yellow, and my motto is: 'EXTREME'!"

Setsuna and Tsuna were both too dumbfounded to say anything after that, and before they knew it, Tsuna had been welcomed to the club. In fact, Ryohei was going to go get things ready for Tsuna's first practice that afternoon.

"Us big bros got to stick together after all!" Ryohei shouted before he sprinted off to who knows where.

After such hectic mornings, when Setsuna and Tsuna finally made it to class they both plopped unceremoniously into their separate seats. Setsuna even swore she heard an audible 'thunk' as Tsuna's head hit the desk.

At that she regarded him with jealous amber orbs from across the classroom.

Sometimes she wished she had such insignificant problems as her brother. Sure, he was occasionally bullied and looked down upon by their classmates, but really the worst thing he had to worry about at the moment was the Boxing captain attempting to recruit him for the team.

Really, she knew better than to be envious of other's lives, but she couldn't help it. All she ever really wanted was to have a normal, peaceful day. Maybe not peaceful… but carefree at the least.

As if to remind her that that wasn't the case, a shiver raked her frame as a spirit materialized at the front of the classroom.

Amber orbs darting from Tsuna, Setsuna focused her attention on the ghost at the front of the classroom. It was hovering right next to the teacher, as if awaiting an introduction to the class.

The fact that the spirit had on a Namimori Middle uniform did little to dispel the illusion as well. The more the blonde studied it though she realized she recognized the person. It was a girl, one of Gokudera's fangirls at that if she remembered correctly.

She was wiry, and tall at that awkward middle school stage. Not ugly, but nothing about her really stood out. Everything about her was plain, and positively forgettable.

Out of all the girls that followed Gokudera around she was the quietest. She always hid way back, while the other girls professed their feelings like lovesick puppies or stalked him outright.

Setsuna had noticed her a few times, but whenever the Medium tried to strike up a conversation the girl would look appalled and/or terrified (Setsuna never could decide which), then run off.

Now that the fangirl was like this though, Setsuna felt bad for never asking the girl's name at least. Or even offering to introduce her to Gokudera.

_You could do one of those now_, Setsuna noted to herself. However, class just started and after the window incident with Lavina there was no way the teacher would excuse her.

Just as Setsuna was about to give up and try to simply focus on the lesson, the specter caught the blonde's eyes. Making direct eye contact.

"**_You…_**" she all but hissed. "**_You… Can… See… Me…_**"

Setsuna closed her eyes in frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose. With all of the other students around she couldn't possibly reply, and if she couldn't leave the room there was absolutely nothing she could do for the girl.

"**_Ignoring… Me… Like… All… The… Rest… I… See…_**"

"I – " Setsuna attempted to start, but caught herself, clamping her teeth tightly together to halt herself from saying anymore.

Through the connection she shared with the spirit, she felt an overwhelming surge of rage burn through her chest. She wanted to scream, punch the air and kill something all at the same time. Setsuna was almost consumed by it when she heard a voice from behind her.

"What's wrong, Setsu-hime?" Gokudera whispered, although she was pretty sure anyone with ears could hear him. Not that she really cared, or him for that matter.

"Nothing, Hayato-kun, I'm fine," she turned to reply, thankful for the distraction as it caused the apparition's fiery rage to lift.

Although, there was another reason for that as well.

By the time Setsuna righted herself and turned back around the Gokudera fangirl was nowhere to be seen.

"Sawada!" the teacher bellowed from his spot at the front of the class, causing both Sawadas to look up. "Is there a problem?!"

"No sir."

_Not anymore._

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

After school, as promised, Tsuna came in for his 'first day' of Boxing practice. Having been curious about the Boxing Club herself, Setsuna came right after class let out. Apparently, word had also gotten around about that Tsuna had joined the club so in the end a minor crowd formed.

Although it was mostly compromised of Tsuna's closest friends and a few onlookers. Aside from them however there was also a fairly suspicious person there, one that went by the name Master PaoPao.

It was Reborn in the most ridiculous disguise Setsuna had ever seen.

Whenever she attempted to bring it up to anyone else though they were either, surprisingly, fooled or from what she assumed by Gokudera's response frightened into not saying anything.

When Tsuna finally showed up and spoke to Master PaoPao though, he, like any intelligent human being, saw right through it. "What're you doing here?!"

"I want to see a match between the captain and the newest member!" Reborn replied, adding a few '_Pao~ns_' for good measure.

Before Tsuna could protest Ryohei showed up behind Master PaoPao/Reborn. "Sparring is a good way to measure our skills!" Ryohei pumped his fists excitedly, already ready to go.

The few others in the crowd began to cheer Tsuna on, but he still looked unsure. Not sure if it would help at all, Setsuna decided to throw her two cents in. "I believe in you, Tsuna-nii."

Even though she wasn't all that confident, and didn't want to see her brother get pounded, she thought back on everything Tsuna had accomplished since Reborn showed up.

It was like he was a completely different person.

Although, she knew it wasn't. The _New Tsuna_ was in there all along, but now he was finally on the outside – and, really, he could do anything.

Having that extra little boost though, and a hefty amount of peer pressure, Tsuna finally gave in and nodded.

Despite Setsuna's confidence in him, the fight went south exceptionally quickly. It was almost laughable, really. Within the second that the spar started he was already reeling away towards the ropes from the first punch.

After that the rest of the fight went rather weirdly.

Rather than shooting Tsuna right away, Reborn shot Ryohei – whom ended up being unaffected. Which, inspired the former to actually try. Of course yielding the results Reborn had hoped for:

Tsuna knocking Ryohei out of the ring.

Even though Setsuna herself had believed in Tsuna, it was still outlandish to see him fight with such ease. To avoid hits, dish them out and even headbutt an opponent.

As impressive as it was it reminded Setsuna how utterly weak she was. Tsuna's strength was innate, and hidden. He just had to find a way to access it. Setsuna on the other hand had plenty of opportunities to exemplify any capabilities.

And where did those opportunities land her? In the hospital.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera's voice sounded off beside her as Tsuna joined the group. Yamamoto also clapped a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, and everyone congratulated her brother for a job well done.

Not wanting to show any of her personal unease, she plastered a grin onto her face. "That was awesome, Nii-chan."

"Really?" Tsuna brightened at the praise.

"Really."

Tsuna chuckled happily, before getting swept up into Gokudera's blow by blow of the fight. Explaining in explicit detail his favorite parts of the match, with Yamamoto occasionally chiming in to give some extra insight.

As fun as it was, it only made Setsuna feel worse about herself.

Mumbling a quick goodbye she headed over to where Ryohei was, Kyoko still fussing over the bleeding wound on his forehead.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" he insisted. "Don't worry about your Onii-chan!"

"But – " Kyoko tried to argue.

"Oh hey there, you're the other Sawada, right?" Ryohei turned his attention to her, hoping for a distraction.

"Oh," she raised her brows at the sudden question. "Ah, yeah." For a moment he seemed disappointed, then she went on. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed, before turning to Kyoko. "Give your a Onii-chan a minute, yeah?"

The school idol's honeyed orbs widened just a fraction. After promising to take care of his forehead when their talk was done, Kyoko gave a slight wave before joining Hana whom had been a waiting at the edge of the room.

"Hello," Setsuna greeted the bloodied boxer awkwardly, gaining momentum and confidence as she spoke. "I'm Sawada Setsuna. My favorite color is orange… and I would like you to teach me how to fight!"

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Why does this always happen? Whenever I think I'm going to write a longer chapter I always find a better point early on to cut it off at? Ah, well, I'm pretty content with this chapter. I'll try to get the next one out soon to make up for the short length of this one. Hope you guys enjoyed it!

(On another note, I took out the part about Setsuna wanting to become the team manager. I believe that having her actually want to be trained by Ryohei a much better fit to the character and the story overall.)

**Question:** What are your favorite OC protagonist stories for KHR (or any other fandoms)?

_Thanks for reading!_


	23. When Fangirls Attack

**Author's Note: **I can't believe I'm actually at this part of the story right now. I've had the plan for this chapter for awhile now, but I think I finally got it right. There were a few different ways I wanted to go with it, but I believe I found a way to incorporate them all. I hope that you guys like it!

* * *

**Target Twenty Three:**

_When Fangirls Attack_

* * *

Setsuna hadn't known what she had been expecting but in the end Ryohei had turned her down outright. At least he had done so politely, but the upperclassman lacked any semblance of subtlety.

'_Now that's the kind of extreme passion I'm looking for!_' he had appraised her at the time. '_But girls shouldn't fight!_'

And that had been the end of it.

As much as he loved fighting, and wanted to spend time with people as passionate about it as himself, he didn't want to be responsible for her getting hurt. Which, while a sweet gesture irritated Setsuna more than anything.

But she wasn't about to give up over something like that.

Setsuna was sick and tired of being everyone's punching bag. For once she wanted to be the one dishing out the punches. Although, it wasn't that easy… Nothing was ever that easy.

"Please, teach me how to fight!" Setsuna exclaimed as she followed behind Ryohei in the hall at school. It had been the third day in a row since the exhibition match that she asked. The same uncharacteristic groan from the first two days fell from lips in response.

"Oi!" he shouted as he finally turned to face her. "Can't you ask Sawada to teach you? Er, I mean the other Sawada!"

Setsuna merely shrugged. "I want _you_ to teach me."

Ryohei turned back around, utterly exasperated. "Girls shouldn't fight."

_What, was that his new motto or something?_

"Sometimes we have to," Setsuna huffed to herself, not caring if the boxer heard her or not. If he did he didn't give any indication that he had.

Apparently, Setsuna realized, as much as he liked to pester people to get what he wanted Ryohei didn't exactly enjoy it when other people did the same to him.

"Ah, well," Setsuna cracked her knuckles. This wasn't enough to make her give up yet. If she could stand butting into Gokudera's personal business as repeatedly as she had because of Lavina surely she had enough patience to get Ryohei on her side.

At least she thought she did, until a vicious force from behind pushed her to the ground. "What the hell?!" she sputtered, her cheek burning from where she bit it during the fall.

The metallic taste of blood on her tongue made her senses go into overload. However, she didn't feel any spirits nearby. At least any outwardly violent ones.

"Wow you're so clumsy," a voice Setsuna didn't recognize sneered. Soon it was joined by a chorus of laughter. Or more accurately, cackling. "I thought your brother was the Dame, Freak."

Setsuna licked her lips, spreading the coppery taste across them. It had been so long since she was targeted by bullies at school that she almost forgot what it felt like.

Pretty shitty, she decided. Pretty shitty.

Forcing herself to her feet, she didn't break contact with the girl she assumed pushed her down. Now that she had an accurate sight of her though, Setsuna realized that she did in fact recognize the girl.

"You're one of Hayato-kun's…"

_Stalkers_, the blonde omitted. _Fangirls._

"Don't act like you're so close to him!" there was venom in the fangirl's chestnut eyes. "And we're not just Gokudera's…"

"Takashi-kun's as well, I presume?" Setsuna added stupidly.

"Hey!" one of the girls in the back exclaimed. "Don't act so familiar!"

Setsuna blinked slowly.

There were just too many of them. _Four… Five… Six…_ There was no outrunning them. There was no fighting back, not with those odds. Nor were there any freak accidents likely to happen.

Faintly, she wondered if anyone was going to help her. If another student, or dare she say Hibari, would pass by. But as if the girl that had pushed her could read her mind, she glanced back at the girls and nodded to the women's bathroom just a little ways down the hall.

Well, crap.

Before Setsuna could even think of a way to escape, they started herding her towards the door – as if she were nothing more than a sheep.

Not even giving her the option to make a grab for the door frame, the lead fangirl gave Setsuna a hard shove, causing her to tumble inside.

"So clumsy," the girl snickered again.

This time Setsuna somehow managed to keep her balance, though the wound in her mouth throbbed angrily at being jostled again so soon.

Careful not to get pushed around again, Setsuna backed towards the far wall in the restroom, but as she did so more girls shuffled in after her. She could have sworn they grew in numbers, but it must have been her imagination considering the girls who were in the room initially were fleeing the scene.

Once the fangirls were all inside however, laughter erupted at the sight of Setsuna.

"You look so pathetic," the lead girl said, almost as if she were paying her a compliment. "Just like a cornered animal."

That set Setsuna's teeth on edge.

"What the hell do you want from me?" the blonde demanded, amber orbs alight with fire. "Surely, you're not pushing me around for no reason."

"Isn't it obvious?" she cocked her head in mock confusion. The other fangirls chorused the question like a flock of birds. "We want you to stay away."

"From what?"

"Gokudera and Yamamoto," the leader replied, as if it were the most apparent thing in the world. Which it very well might have been, but Setsuna couldn't think much over the sound of the blood coursing through her ears.

"They're my Nii-chan's friends," she spat back hotly. "I have no control over who hangs out with him."

"Then just stay away from him as well."

Setsuna's jaw went slack. Were they seriously suggesting she stop spending time with her own brother just to avoid the objects of their obsessions?

"Hell no!"

Genuine surprise broke out on the girl's face. To be honest, Setsuna was kind of surprised at herself too. Sure, she was this forward with ghosts usually but never with the living. She was certain she probably had earned a reputation over the years for never fighting back too.

If she weren't in the middle of getting cornered in the women's restroom she would have found it funny.

All these people at Namimori were terrified of her, thinking she would put a spell on them or something, but at the same time they thought her weak and easy to bully.

Then, the fangirls decided to remind her just how un-funny it actually was.

"Guard the door," the leader told two of the other girls, to which they immediately complied. Then she turned her attention back to Setsuna. "Are you going to agree to never going around them again?"

She asked as if Setsuna's answer would change, as if the first response were simply a fluke.

"Hell no," Setsuna answered cheekily.

"Fine, then I'll make you agree."

The venomous expression on the girl's face somehow grew even sourer. Suddenly, as if she had finally snapped, the leader with the rest of the girls in tow advanced on Setsuna. Herding her even farther against the wall.

The cool tile walls pressed into her arms hard enough to leave marks.

"All high and mighty until you actually have to put your money where your mouth is." The cackling continued, her flock of fangirls continuing to repeat and echo as if showing off their newly learned words.

"Right back at you," Setsuna fired, taking full advantage of the adrenaline-induced confidence boost.

Although, that seemed to be the wrong move as something immediately flashed across her vision. Crimson quickly splashed her eyesight and a sharp pain exploded on her cheek.

It was staggering, but through some miracle she held her ground. By the time she opened her amber orbs once again, the leader of the fangirls stood there smugly her still open palm hovering in the air.

Setsuna spit the blood that had formed in her mouth at the girl's feet. "That the best you got?"

After years of getting tossed around by the living and dead alike, including now near-poltergeists, the little slap barely registered on the meter of pain she had received over the years.

The girl however, visibly grit her teeth. "Are you going to stay away from them or not?"

"Not."

The leader turned towards the girls flanking her. "Hold her down." Just as they were about to do as she ordered, the girls at the door shrieked wildly.

"Someone is trying to come in!"

The leader growled, but called off the girls. "You'll get what's coming to you, Freak," she promised as some of the girls dispersed into different stalls. "During the Athletic Festival. You can count on it."

To be honest, Setsuna had completely forgotten about the Athletic Festival. Sure, there were fliers all around school and the first year students had already started separating into the different teams, but she had other things to pay attention to.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

After the run in with the fangirls Setsuna decided to skip the rest of class. For starters she didn't feel like explaining to the teacher where she had been. She also didn't want to deal with the how her brother and his friends would react if they saw her split lip and reddened cheek.

Not that it would be their first times seeing her beat up, but they had been extra protective since her hospital stay.

Sighing, she plopped down onto the rolled up mats of the Boxing Club room, where she had decided to hide. After all she knew only one person who would show up, and they wouldn't be here till the end of the day.

She wondered offhandedly if Hibari's committee could see her right now through the cameras they had planted around Namimori Middle. Setsuna could still see the panel of monitors, all filming in black and white.

Thinking about it she had almost completely forgotten about Hibari and having told him her secret. As much as she wished she could say she had been concerned and scared of being betrayed by him she honestly hadn't been.

If someone like Kusakabe followed Hibari, then surely there was something redeemable about the guy.

The fact that he was true to his word was one thing at least.

Setsuna ran a hand through her wayward blonde hair, finding it slick with sweat from the day's action. Not wanting to deal with it, she braided it down the side and stopped it with the hair band she always kept around her wrist.

Absently she reached for the MP3 player she typically had clipped to her skirt, only to find the one she had obtained from Shoichi. The music on it just wasn't the same as Blood and Peppers. It didn't calm her down or help keep her emotions in check. She honestly wasn't sure why she didn't simply overwrite the library, but again she just had other priorities.

Resigning herself to a quiet rest of the day, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the firm mat. Just as she allowed herself to relax though the sound of the door to the clubroom clicking open bounced off the walls around her.

Immediately she popped up, ready to dive for cover. Had Hibari decided to come bite her to death after all?

Instead of the raven haired demon however, she spotted a familiar head of spiky white hair. "Sasagawa-san?" she asked, coming into his line of sight.

The boxer nearly jumped out of his skin, shouting out at a volume louder than any she had ever heard explode from his mouth before.

"What're you doing here?!" he sputtered. "Shouldn't you be in class?!"

"Shouldn't you?" she challenged back.

"I…" he scratched his chin dubiously. "Came early to train to the extreme!"

"So you skipped too?"

He didn't answer, his eyes suddenly fixated on her face instead. Setsuna raised her brows at that. "What?" she demanded irritably.

"You got in a fight anyway," he nodded towards the split lip, as if he had cleverly deducted something that wasn't obvious. "Did you at least win?!"

Setsuna averted her eyes.

For once Ryohei was silent.

Then… "Fine!" he yelled, before scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'll teach you."

"Really?" her eyes widened. "You will?"

The boxer nodded sagely. His mind filled with clips from movies of great martial arts teachers and imagined himself in that light. Sure, he would be teaching a girl, but that would just be all the more extreme when she became an awesome fighter.

"Under one condition," Ryohei attempted to sound like one of the classic teacher characters, attempted fake accent and all. "You must call me, Ryo-sensei!"

When she didn't respond he nodded to her, urging her to say it herself.

"R-Ryo-sensei," Setsuna finally uttered, feeling like a complete idiot. But if it actually got him to teach her then she would be willing to call him anything he wanted.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

Namimori Middle's Athletic Festival rolled around before Setsuna knew it. The past week flew by faster than she ever even thought possible. The fangirls continued to harass her, but only really from afar.

If you considered filling her shoelocker with trash and other interesting droppings _afar_ that is. There were also a few notes left on her desk every so often, but she ignored those as much as she could.

Thankfully though, Tsuna and the others didn't really take notice. They always seemed to be up to something crazy anyway.

From what she had heard at dinner the other night, they had their own interesting run in with Hibari as well. They didn't wake up beaten in his office to get blackmailed or anything, but they definitely tasted the blunt edge of his tonfa.

They also spent a lot of time practicing for the Pole Knocking portion of the Festival, especially since Tsuna through some twist of fate ended up being the captain of Team A.

Setsuna however, had been 'learning' from Ryohei when he wasn't practicing with them.

Apparently she had the stamina of an old woman so he had her running laps every day to build her energy up. She couldn't quite say she felt a difference from it, but when he finally showed her how to throw a punch correctly she was happy to learn something actually applicable.

Well, only to find out that her punches were as ineffectual as she feared.

"Earth to Setsu-chan!" Haru's voice pierced the blonde's daze. "Are you in there?"

"Huh?" Setsuna shook her head, as if to clear away the cobwebs. "Uh, yeah."

"Yamamoto is about to run," Bianchi pointed out from her spot behind them on the blanket they had laid out on the grass. Setsuna remembered back to that morning, when she came down the stairs to find Bianchi and Haru cooking away with Nana in the kitchen.

Apparently Haru took the day off from school and Bianchi merely wanted to spend time with Reborn, and the two ended up joining them all at the Athletic Festival.

Honestly, Setsuna was happy to have them. She wondered faintly if their presence would deter the fangirls, but decided it better she not get her hopes up. If she were being truthful to herself a part of her really wanted to fight them.

Even if she had the strength of an eight year old and the stamina of an eighty year old. She was just so utterly tired of being walked over. For most of her life she had accepted the way people treated her. It came with who she was, she believed.

But not anymore.

"They're about to start!" Haru squealed excitedly.

That was when Setsuna noticed it though. That a certain spirit had made an appearance. One that she had been trying to come in contact with for a long time now. Since the ghost had attempted to kill her brother and one of his friends.

Standing across the field next to the runner's track was a woman that billowed with the wind, as if she were made of the air itself. Or fire.

The woman spirit had straight raven hair, and a bright pair of crimson orbs. Even though they weren't tuned her direction, Setsuna could still feel the sharpness to them. They were hyper intelligent looking, as well as dangerous.

The type of eyes she saw Reborn got when he had turned his gun on her when they first met.

It was enough to send a chill down the length of her spine.

Without thinking really, she abruptly stood up.

"Hahiii!" Haru gasped. "Where are you going?"

"I just…" Setsuna didn't take her eyes off the ghost across the way, afraid that the second she broke contact that the specter would take action. "I want to watch up close!"

"Oh," Haru replied simply.

"I'll be back," Setsuna tossed over her shoulder as she sprinted over to the track. The spectators gave her funny looks, and a few even shouted at her for getting in the way but she didn't pay them any mind.

By the time she made it to the track side all of the runners, Yamamoto included, lined up at the start.

The woman spirit only had eyes for Yamamoto though.

They were fixed so intensely, that for a moment Setsuna thought the woman had frozen. Until she started moving that is.

"Hey!" Setsuna shouted after her, mildly winded. The spirit kept floating away. "You there, with the red bow and eyes. I can see you."

That got her attention.

What Setsuna was supposed to do next though she had no idea, until this point she had acted purely on impulse. She hadn't really planned what she was going to do once she actually got the woman to stop.

"I, uh – " the blonde chattered nervously, thinking of the million ways the ghost could end her life. Yamamoto still had the cast on from what the woman had done to him, she didn't even want to know what the ghost would do to her. "Leave him alone."

Crimson eyes widening, the spirit regarded Setsuna with a renewed interest.

"He's a good guy, who doesn't deserve whatever it is you think he does."

Rage registered in the tethered connection Setsuna had with the woman. Nothing like the one from the dead fangirl the other day. No, this rage made that look like a temper tantrum.

In the distance, Setsuna heard the race start, but neither she nor the spirit reacted to it.

_I just have to hold her attention till the race is over_, the blonde thought to herself. If she could manage that then by the time the woman got to him he'd be surrounded and untargetable.

"I don't know your relation to him, but you need to let Takashi-kun go," Setsuna tried to appeal to the woman. "Take-Sushi is also struggling because of your presence. You're dead, and you need to let them go about their lives."

The look on the woman's face at that was completely indescribable. It was as if for just a brief moment all the human aspects of her had been stripped away. Revealing nothing but an entangled shadow beneath.

The feeling that sparked between their connection almost sent Setsuna to her knees, but she somehow kept herself up. She wanted nothing more than to throw up though. Her stomach heaved violently, and the taste of bile filled her throat.

"Just leave them alone," she stubbornly gritted out through clenched teeth.

Before the ghost could respond in any way, cheers exploded from the crowd around them.

"Yamamoto won!" a Team A member whooped.

"Go Class A!" another chorused.

The noise then was absolutely deafening. Even people that weren't supporters of Team A screamed for the athlete. They were all just fans of Yamamoto. To be honest, Setsuna forgot how truly popular he was until that moment.

Finally, Setsuna tore her eyes from the woman.

In the distance she saw Yamamoto become engulfed in a sea of Team A members. They slapped him on the back and dished out high fives. A wide smile soon broke out across his face, and she realized just how fake some of his other smiles had been.

Yamamoto shined when it came to sports.

And the spirit seemed even angrier at that fact.

By the time Setsuna turned back around to face the woman though, all she caught was a vicious twist of shadow tearing through what felt like the very fabric of space.

Then the woman was gone, and the connection with her completely severed. Just to make sure the woman hadn't somehow gotten to Yamamoto she looked his direction once more. But he was safe.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, the blonde finally closed her eyes. What she didn't realize however was that she had garnered a crowd of her own.

She had expected at least someone would see in her in such a populated place, but in the back of her mind she hoped they would be distracted by the race.

They weren't.

A fierce blush immediately spread across the girl's face, and she wanted nothing more than to punch the air in frustration, but that would probably make her look even crazier.

There was no explaining things either.

Noticing that she was looking back at them now, a few people turned away. Others gave her looks of pity or disgust. As if she had a disease that they were too afraid to catch.

"I'll uh… excuse myself now," Setsuna supplied before running off. She pushed past people, even shoving a few but she didn't care.

The blonde pumped her arms as fast as they would go, and a part of her was thankful for the training with Ryohei because without it her limbs would have given out way sooner.

Thanks to him though she was able to make it all the way to the outdoor water fountains. Quickly dousing her hands she blotted the water onto her eyes. The cool liquid revitalized her a little, but didn't calm the wash of shame that had settled all over her body.

It had been so long since something like that had happened.

Usually she let their judging eyes and harsh gazes roll off her like they meant nothing but for some reason it stung. Before she hadn't cared what people thought of her.

Now, there was Tsuna… even though he was always there, she had only just recently actually gotten anywhere with him. As well as Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn. Now even Ryohei, and surprisingly Kusakabe and Hibari.

Splashing more water onto her face she forced her breathing to slow down. Everything was fine. Yamamoto was fine. She was fine. The crisis had been averted.

At least that's what she thought anyway.

"So this is where you ran off to," a familiar voice sounded off from behind Setsuna. The blonde slowly turned around, only to find the face of the lead fangirl. "I knew we would catch you by yourself at some point."

"You've got to be kidding," Setsuna groaned to herself. Couldn't she at least get a break for a minute?

"Oh, I'm not kidding at all," the leader sneered, earning her a few chuckles from the girls behind her. "So have you finally decided to do what we ask?"

To be honest, the blonde wasn't sure if the guys would even speak to her after hearing about what happened during the race. Regardless though, she smirked at the girls. "Not at all."

"So I guess we'll pick up where we left off the other day then, eh?" the leader nodded to the other fangirls as if they knew exactly what to do. Setsuna wondered if they had practiced this scenario out or something.

But soon, before she could even swing a punch or anything, there was a girl on each arm. They roughly twisted her arms back, and pushed her against a nearby wall. They tightly held her there like that, and no matter how hard she tried to retaliate against them they wouldn't budge.

In the end the training with Ryohei had been for nothing. The fight was over before she could even throw a single punch. As she waited for the leader to come and clock her one, a familiar sensation tugged at her gut.

There was a ghost nearby. Sure enough, when Setsuna looked up she saw the same dead fangirl that had approached her in class mingled in with the small group of girls that wasn't a part of the assault.

"Let's finish this quickly," the lead girl said as she advanced towards the pinned Medium. "We wouldn't want to miss the Pole Knocking… So just how many times will I have to hit you before you do as we say?"

Setsuna grit her teeth, refusing to give in to the girl's goading. Then, something occurred to her. "You guys lost a friend recently, haven't you?"

The leader stopped cold. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, I haven't seen a single person mourning her," Setsuna spat back. "I don't even know her name, but I know she's not with you. So why are you so concerned with me when you should be, I don't know, speaking to her family and setting up a memorial?"

The leader snorted, and a few girls around her chuckled.

"What?" Setsuna demanded hotly.

"Nobody liked her," the girl threw her hands up dismissively. "That's why you don't remember her name. There was not a single thing redeemable about her. Calling her our friend… well, that's a stretch."

"But, didn't you…"

"Oh she was around, I guess. We let her eat lunch with us, but she was more of a group pet, you know? Something to laugh at when we got bored."

"That's horrible," Setsuna shook her head in disbelief. Over the course of her life, the Medium had met some disturbed and lost souls, but this was different. These girls were cruel. They stalked boys mercilessly and even treated each other like crap.

There was no rhyme or reason to it.

"So you didn't even care for her at all?" Setsuna asked, locking gazes with the leader as she continued her approach.

"Not at all," the girl echoed what the blonde had said before. "Now, that's enough stalling!"

What happened then shocked even Setsuna.

The dead fangirl darted in front of the leader. One second the girl was striding towards her smugly, the next she hit the ground face first. Setsuna didn't even see what happened.

She felt the girl holding her right arm loosen her grip slightly, and didn't let the opportunity go. Setsuna quickly snatched her arm free, and using the momentum of that pivoted her now fisted hand into the girl still holding onto her left.

There was a resounding crunch beneath her knuckles as the girl went down, and her hand felt like it was splitting open. However the adrenaline in her veins didn't allow the pain to last long.

The girl still standing then made a grab for her but Setsuna veered just out of the way. The fangirl staggered forward, and tripped chest first towards the ground, immediately winded when she hit the ground.

Ignoring the two she had just downed, Setsuna turned her attention to the leader, whom had just gotten up herself.

"What do you think you're doing?" the lead fangirl sputtered. She looked fairly frazzled. Apparently she hadn't expected this at all.

"What do _you_ think you're doing?" Setsuna replied acidly. "You can't just stalk, use and attack people! That's not the way the world works."

"H-how do you know?"

"Because I don't live in some fantasy land where I can act like a two year old and not expect repercussions for my actions."

For once, the leader was quiet. As was her flock.

"Still not getting it?" Setsuna asked, cocking her head to the side slightly. "Let me help you get it through your thick skull then."

Images of the match between her brother and Ryohei flashed across her mind, and she recalled the perfect move.

Without a moment's hesitation the blonde crossed the distance between her and the leader of the fangirls. In one swift arc, Setsuna swung her head back and slammed it forward against the girl's forehead.

One thing they don't tell you about headbutts though… is that they hurt the user like a bitch as well. Despite the pain that exploded across Setsuna's own face the immediate knock out was so unbelievably satisfying.

Forcing herself to stand, Setsuna glared at the girls that had been watching from the sidelines. "Get them out of here and go."

Not willing to question her, the girls scrambled to collect their injured comrades. Without so much as another word they all scurried away, hopefully having learned the same lesson Setsuna tried to pound into their leader's skull.

Once they were out of sight, Setsuna let out a nervous chuckle. She couldn't believe things ended up going the way they did. The blonde wouldn't have expected it in her wildest dreams.

Truly though, she owed the win to the dead fangirl, whom was still floating listlessly beside her. "Thank you," Setsuna thanked the girl with a relieved grin. "If it weren't for you I would be in trouble right now."

The Gokudera fangirl looked surprised, and Setsuna tried not to notice the tears in the ghost's eyes. "_**You're… Welcome…**_**"**

Setsuna smiled sadly at her. "I'm sorry about them," she gestured to where the other fangirls had gone. "You deserved better friends."

"_**I… Know… That… Now…**_"

Then Setsuna noticed the crimson dripping from the spirit's wrists. The blonde hadn't seen the girl's mortal injury until now. Her heart wrenched tightly in her chest.

The girl had killed herself.

"I'm so sorry."

Thinking back on it, Setsuna remembered having met the ghost once before in Elementary School back when she was still alive. She had been a happy girl once. She had been popular, and bubbly. Above it all though, she was absolutely radiant when she smiled.

Her smile, that was what Setsuna remembered about the girl.

That… and her name finally.

"I'm sorry, Satsuki," Setsuna choked out. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you before all this happened to you."

"_**It's… Okay…**_"

"No, it's not," Setsuna ran a hand through her hair. "But I have an idea of how I can help you now though."

Satsuki still looked stunned, but nodded.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

"Hayato-kun!" Setsuna shouted as she finally spotted the silver haired boy a little ways off. Apparently the Pole Knocking competition had been delayed due to some unforeseen circumstances.

Setsuna wasn't quite sure what those were but she would have bet that they included her brother and his friends in some way.

As the blonde, with Satsuki in tow, approached Gokudera though a blush suddenly dusted the spirit's cheeks. One almost spread across Setsuna's own due to the connection, but she found a way to separate their emotions a little.

"Oh hey, Setsu-hime," Gokudera greeted her excitedly. Then his face turned deathly pale. "What happened?! Why are you covered in blood?!"

"Oh," Setsuna hadn't realized. "Uh, it's not mine."

"Then whose is it?! I'll kill them!"

"That won't be necessary," Setsuna grinned ruefully. "It was just a couple of bullies, nothing I couldn't handle on my own."

Gokudera looked unconvinced, and she tried not to take that personally.

"Anyway, can I talk to you about something serious for a moment?"

Happy to oblige, Gokudera nodded immediately. "Yeah, whatever you need. But the Pole Knocking is about to start soon and I have to be there for Juudaime."

"It won't take long," Setsuna promised.

"So what is it?"

The Medium looked over at the spirit beside her then back at Gokudera. "Did you know of a girl named Satsuki?"

The grin on his face dropped. "Yeah, I knew one… She's the girl that recently…"

"Yeah," Setsuna grimaced. "She really liked you though, you know?"

"Huh?"

"Satsuki had a huge crush on you, she told me before..."

"Oh," guilt crossed his features. "I didn't know."

"It's okay, she wouldn't want you to feel bad about it. Although, I'm sure she would have wanted you to know about her feelings at least."

"Alright," he seemed deep in thought for a moment. Then he perked up a little bit. "Well, I bet she's feeling a bit better now."

"I bet…"

Turning her attention back to Satsuki, Setsuna watched as light blasted through fractures in the spirit's form. The light grew brighter and brighter until finally it engulfed the spirit in a luminous explosion.

Just before it did however, the Medium heard the ghost's final two words in this world.

"_**Thank… You…**_"

"You're welcome," Setsuna said to herself, her voice just above a whisper.

"What was that, Setsu-hime?"

"Ah, nothing," the blonde kept her face tight in an attempt to staunch any tears that might fall or break loose.

Gokudera regarded her with worried orbs of vermilion, then unzipped his track jacket. "Here you should take this," he thrust the jacket toward her. "You shouldn't walk around covered in blood."

Setsuna gaped at him slightly, then put the jacket on. "Thanks, Hayato-kun."

"No problem," he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I have to go get ready for the Pole Knocking competition."

"See you later," she waved at him as he ran off to join Team A.

Grinning lightly to herself she soon made her way back over to the blanket that they had set up earlier that morning.

Sure, Setsuna didn't quite have the physical strength yet, and relied once again on someone else for help, but in that moment she felt stronger than she ever had before.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I feel like Setsuna had a lot of character development in this chapter. In my opinion it's a somewhat of a big jump, but considering she just went through a traumatizing event with being hospitalized and losing arguably her best friend again I believe it's a logical one. She's a character that has let things happen to her for a long time and is only just now figuring out what it means to stand up for herself. Whether that be physically or vocally.

Setsuna has also never been in a situation in which she could fight back. Against Lavina she was so clearly outmatched, and again with Reborn, she's never been in a situation in which she actually stood a chance physically. Honestly, I feel like there are some things wrong with this chapter, such as some incorrect characterization, but overall I'm rather happy with it.

**Question:** Do you listen to music when you read? If so what do you listen to?

_Thanks for reading!_


	24. Defective Hardware

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except maybe for Setsuna. I like her. She's cool I guess.**

**Author's Note: **Just wanted to give a quick shout out to all of you readers out there! Just surpassed 400 favorites! That's so insane. You guys are amazing, thank you so very much for the support, it means more than I can describe that you guys like my brain child this much. Thank you :)

* * *

**Target Twenty Four:**

_Defective Hardware_

* * *

"Wait… what happened yesterday exactly?" Setsuna asked, stifling a chuckle. She had been training with Ryohei the day before, and apparently missed out on the fun. Yamamoto laughed himself just thinking about it, almost unable to tell the story.

"The little ones dined and dashed, and Tsuna tried to work off their bill. Except he may have dropped a few dishes in the process." He left out the part where Bianchi gave everyone, himself included, food poisoning. Setsuna didn't need that imagery.

"A few?" Setsuna glanced at the pile of shattered ceramic in the kitchen trash. "That would explain why we're using these old plates." Lifting one for emphasis, she realized that the backup dishes were actually nicer than the ones they usually used at TakeSushi.

At that Yamamoto's smile turned somewhat sad. He recalled a time when those plates were all they used. They had been _her's_.

"What?" the blonde asked, scrunching her brows together. It was rare that Yamamoto got that quiet.

"Ah, nothing," he shook his head, quickly plastering a wider grin on his lips. Setsuna saw right through it though.

"Are you sure?" she pressed. "You seemed to get upset when I mentioned the plates… is there something significant about them?"

For a moment he looked taken aback, but he recovered almost immediately. Making Setsuna wonder if she saw the crack in his façade at all.

"We just haven't used the plates in a long time is all," he said, shrugging.

Although that made Setsuna all the more curious.

"Hey, Takeshi-kun, do you think we could talk some time tonight?" she asked, studying his face as she spoke. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

For a moment she considered that she could possibly be mistaken for trying to confess to him. A blush just about crept up her cheeks, then she noticed the obliviously innocent look that crossed his features. Honestly, she almost felt sorry for the fangirls that pursued him so endlessly.

Even if they were obvious about it, which they were, it didn't matter. He just didn't think that way.

"I was actually going to go somewhere tonight," he ran his thumb across his chin. "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure!" she agreed. "My shift still lasts another hour though."

Yamamoto glanced around the Sushi restaurant then back at her. "I don't think anyone would notice if you left now."

Setsuna scoffed. "This is why your dad doesn't trust you with anything, you know?"

The raven chuckled. "I know, but maybe we can get a jog in before sunset. That is the best time to after all."

"Ryo-sensei says the best time to run is in the morning as the sun is rising."

"Maa maa," Yamamoto leaned onto the counter beside her. "I'll ask Pops, then, alright? So I can prove it to you!"

Setsuna shook her head in disbelief before letting him go. After all he wasn't wrong. There was barely any need for her today. She had spent the last few hours cleaning up the mess that Tsuna and apparently the rest of the gang caused in her absence anyway.

A part of her felt somewhat bitter at being left out, but that's the way things had been as of late. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been lonely. Sure, she was busy with Ryohei's lessons, school and work but at times she wondered if they'd include her even if she were available.

Deciding it best not to think about that, she focused instead on planning what to say to Yamamoto.

Setsuna had a semblance of who the spirit stalking him was, but really she knew nothing about their situation. Despite how open and exuberant the Yamamotos were, they could be quite tight lipped when they felt like it.

The blonde felt somewhat guilty for planning to coerce the truth out of Yamamoto, but it needed to be done. For his sake and the sake of the spirit following to him.

"Pops said you could go!" Yamamoto burst as he bounded back into the room. He seemed more excited than she had ever seen him before. Guilt threatened to take root inside her for having such an ulterior motive, but she batted it away before it could.

Then Setsuna slipped out of her apron, and folded it over the wall hook. "Let's go."

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

Sweat glided down Setsuna's face as she finally slowed to a stop. Leaning forward to catch her breath, the braid in her hair slid over her shoulder. "You're right, Takeshi-kun," she puffed between breaths. "It's gorgeous out."

Yamamoto, who wasn't even sweating, chuckled. "Told you it was worth it."

At that she couldn't help but laugh, but it still made her lungs wheeze from the effort. Even though she had been running almost every day her body was still rather weak.

How Yamamoto could run while lugging around that duffel bag though was beyond her.

"So what are we doing here?" she asked, having finally caught her breath. "And what is the bag for?"

Rather than answering her, the raven haired athlete procured something from the duffel. The sunset shone off the metallic face of it in an array of oranges, reds and purples. But beneath that she recognized the shape immediately.

"A bat?"

"Yup, this is my first time back at the game since… you, know," he trailed off, gazing into the reflections of the metal bat. "But! I figured who better to come with me than you!"

"I don't know the first thing about baseball," she countered, not too keen on trying to reenact his last time at the bat.

"You can watch if you want, the machine will do all the work!"

"Machines?" Then Setsuna realized where they were. The batting cages. "Oh."

"Come on," he bumped shoulders with her. Well, more accurately her shoulder bumped his bicep.

"Okay," she conceded, eyeing the pitching machines warily.

Hefting the bag back onto his arm, Yamamoto led Setsuna to one of the cages. "I figured we could talk after if you still wanted to."

"Yeah," she agreed. The blonde followed closely to his heels, afraid to get separated from him. Not for her sake but for his. In the back of her mind she could still see the spirit snapping his arm in half as if it were nothing more than a chopstick.

She hadn't ever known a ghost to be that strong before. Lavina, while volatile, didn't have crazy brute strength the dark haired specter did. At least at that point anyway.

If she had been left alone would Lavina have gotten that bad? Was this spirit an actual Poltergeist? Setsuna regretted not asking Giotto more about what happens to ghosts when they reach that point. Because honestly, even if a Poltergeist were right in front of her she doubted she would be able to recognize it as one.

"Ready?" Yamamoto asked, although when she looked up she realized he had been asking himself more than her.

The pitching machine began to whir and shake wildly. Roaring to life like an old, metal beast.

"Does it always do this?" she wondered nervously. Apparently he must have heard the apprehension in her voice because he gave her a quick look of reassurance.

"Maa maa, relax Setsuna."

Then the machine cracked like a whip and the first ball rocketed from the hole in the front. But that wasn't what the blonde was watching. Even though he had told her to calm down, he seemed like a ball of nerves himself.

Yamamoto gripped the handle of the bat so hard his knuckles turned white, and his posture, unlike his usual one, was rigid and tight. Setsuna couldn't see his face from this angle but she imagined it the usual way it got when he picked up a bat – pointed and determined.

In one burst of energy he swung just at the right time and a loud smack filled the air, reverberating off the caged fence around them. The bat made perfect contact with the ball and it flew the opposite direction.

Then the next ball popped out.

Setsuna noticed this time he was a little more relaxed, yet not all the way. With each subsequent ball he seemed to get more comfortable, more himself. Until at some point he started laughing.

Setsuna almost joined him.

Almost.

An icy chill trickled down her spine._ I should have known, _the blonde cursed herself.

After all, the spirit showed up whenever Yamamoto was playing a sport lately. Especially baseball.

"Takeshi-kun…"

"Hmmm?" he turned, smacking yet another ball towards the far wall. He didn't even have to look as he swung this time.

"I think we should go soon." Surreptitiously she glanced around. The woman however was nowhere to be seen.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, with another absent hit. Setsuna swore that ball came a little faster than its predecessors. Not that it mattered though.

"I'd just really like to have that talk," she replied lamely. Yamamoto's brows furrowed slightly, and it seemed like he was about to give in. Then the next ball caught him by surprise.

He just barely got the bat up in time.

"Huh?" he gave the machine a quizzical look. Before he could even turn it off it started spitting balls out rapid fire. Setsuna would have been amazed at how accurately he was hitting them despite the speed… if it weren't for the angry rumbling that filled the air that is.

Again, the blonde checked for the spirit but all she noticed was a heavy aura, as if the woman's presence were everywhere at once.

Which, it might as well have been considering how every other machine was suddenly aimed at their cage.

"Takeshi-kun!" Setsuna projected above the noise of the old pitching machines. "We should really go!" Instead Yamamoto whacked away several balls at once. He was actually keeping up with the pace rather well, but he was quickly starting to get overwhelmed. "Come on!" she shouted, but her voice this time was lost as the other machines finally started fire.

The sound of it was unlike anything Setsuna had ever heard before. It was like the stomping of a million gazelle at once. A massive stampede. The chain link fence walls swelled in as pro speed balls slammed themselves into them trying to get through.

There was screaming behind them as workers scrambled to figure out what was going on, but they seemed to be running away rather than running toward the sudden onslaught of baseballs.

Setsuna didn't blame them.

Yamamoto however appeared to be in a trance. There was a fierce set to his features, as if he was determined to hit the balls at such an impossible speed. She wondered if he even noticed the dents in the fence around him.

"Damnit," Setsuna cursed, darting towards him. She had to duck under another swing, which she swore hit what looked like four balls at once. How he even timed that she had no idea.

_Be impressed later,_ she admonished herself.

With as much strength as she could muster, she pulled the raven by the back of his shirt. He was much more solid than she was expecting, but after a moment he budged. From the force of the tug though she tumbled backwards and Yamamoto quickly followed.

_Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!_

It was good they hit the ground when they did because the pitching machine bumped the speed up even more, and had they not, well, they'd be black and blue.

"What were you thinking?!" she demanded. "That thing could have really hurt you!"

Yamamoto tried his best to look reproachful, but he didn't pull it off all that well. If he was being honest he wanted to see if he was good enough to hit pitches that were going that fast. It was his first time back, and as much as he didn't want to admit it he needed to prove himself; to prove that he was still as good as before.

If not better.

Setsuna opened her mouth to shout some more obscenities at the idiot, but the sound of metal grinding against metal caught her attention. The pitching machine in front of them, which had been aimed to shoot up, was slowly adjusting itself to point down.

Almost as if it were being shoved down.

The air behind the pitching machine shimmered and a woman materialized behind it. Her dark hair flowed and twisted as if it were made of smoke, and her crimson eyes were alight with fire.

"_**Die…**_" the specter's voice echoed menacingly. The pitching machine was now specifically aimed at them.

"Takeshi-kun," was all Setsuna could muster before she hauled them to their feet. "Run!" With a shove, she got him a few feet head start. Yamamoto seemed to get the memo because the second he got going he was off.

The blonde quickly took off after him, but she wasn't nearly as fast nor did she have the leg span he did.

_Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!_

Now that they were no longer in a specific cage the other pitching machines followed them as they ran by. Yamamoto completely out ran them, but Setsuna had to specifically dodge.

If they made it out of here alive she'd have to thank Ryohei for training with her. Because if she had responded even a millisecond too late to any of the balls they'd knock her out, and Yamamoto was too far ahead to even help her out.

After running down what seemed like an endless corridor of flying lethal baseballs, the two teens finally made it to safety in the street. They probably would have been safe a little ways back but neither of them risked it.

"I… Can't… Believe…" Setsuna huffed, unable to breathe properly. "We… Made it out…"

Yamamoto only chuckled, which soon transformed into full out laughter. Setsuna pursed her lips at that. "What's so funny?"

Yamamoto reined it in, but still shuddered every now and then as he suppressed another bout of laughter. "You have to admit that was kind of funny."

"How?" she demanded. "In what way is dying via baseballs funny?"

That earned her a widened grin, one with a hint of madness to it. "Okay, maybe not funny, but it was fun!"

"You're insane," she shook her head, but smiled herself – except more out of relief than anything else. Yamamoto always seemed to have that effect on her though. It was as if he specialized in making people smile even when they didn't want to.

Especially when they didn't want to, she decided.

"Speaking of fun things though," she trailed off, absently cracking her knuckles to calm her nerves. "What I wanted to talk to you about…"

The smile immediately slipped from his lips. Somehow he sensed it was about something serious.

"Maa maa, do you mind if we just relax for a moment?" he trailed off, finding a spot on the grass to plop down on. He gestured for her to join him, which she reluctantly complied.

The sun was well past set, and stars were just starting to blink into existence in the night sky. Just looking at it hit the blonde with a wave of nostalgia. How many nights had she stayed up staring at that exact sky waiting for Giotto to show up? How many nights had she actually spoken with him under it?

Heaving a sigh, she leaned back onto her palms. "What do the stars make you think of, Takeshi-kun?" she wondered aloud, just audible enough for him to hear her.

His voice rumbled deep in his chest as he mulled it over. "This is going to sound strange, but they remind me of Baseball. When they bring out the lights for a night game, and they're so blinding it feels like it's in the middle of the day."

Even just thinking about it made warmth bloom in his chest. He felt like a little kid again during his first night game. When his parents cheered him on in the bleachers, and even though he couldn't see their faces over the light he knew they were smiling.

"What about you?" he tore his eyes from the sky to ask her.

Setsuna tilted her head in thought. She couldn't just say '_oh, they remind me of the ghost of my ancestor._' Although, truthfully, why couldn't she? Now that she was on her way to telling Haru – despite the fact that she _really_ didn't want to – her being a Medium was starting to become common knowledge apparently.

The blonde shook her head. Even if she wanted to she couldn't… she couldn't.

"They make me think that maybe this world isn't as lonely as it seems," she finally said, finding the words carefully. "That even if someone isn't right next to you somewhere they're seeing the same stars that you are."

"That's nice," he praised. "I like that."

For a while they sat there like that, staring up at the sky in mutual silence. Neither even remotely bothered by it. In fact they took comfort in it. Until eventually, Setsuna had to break it.

"So about what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"It's about my Okaa-san isn't it?" Yamamoto interrupted her. There was a hint of sadness to his voice, and something else. Something that sounded so miserable it made Setsuna shy away from him a little bit.

"How did you know?"

He shrugged, either not knowing or willing to give an answer. Those hazel eyes were definitely more observant than they let on.

Setsuna scrambled to come up with something to say, she hadn't expected him to know what this was about. Although it did make things somewhat easier on her in retrospect. "What happened to her exactly?" she asked delicately.

At that he let out a rather uncharacteristic sigh, and she could almost see the layers of his happy go lucky persona sloughing away.

"She passed away when I was young," his voice wavered slightly. "There was a… fire."

"Oh," Setsuna croaked. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it…"

"It's okay," he assured her, though the grin he offered was but a ghost of the usual one. "It's been awhile since it happened so I'm fine now." His words sounded fake, but she didn't call him on it. "The police ruled it an accident," he went on. "But I don't… I don't think…"

Furrowing his eyebrows, he glared down at his hands as if they were covered in blood. As if he were almost disgusted by the sight of them. "It was all my fault," he admitted miserably. "My Okaa-san died because of me."

"Takeshi-kun," she grabbed his face, and forced him to look at her; to see the present rather than whatever he was seeing in his head. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

The fog that had settled over his hazel orbs cleared, and it seemed as if he was back to normal. Well, maybe not normal, but at least himself again. '"I'm sorry," he apologized, suddenly embarrassed. "I didn't mean to –"

Unable to watch any more Setsuna let go of his face and wrapped her arms around him instead. Yamamoto was stunned for a moment, then he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry," he muttered again, but to whom Setsuna had no idea.

* * *

**-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Anyone else get some Danganronpa flashbacks from this chapter? No? Just me? be honest, the pitching machine fiasco wasn't where I initially planned to go with this chapter, nor was the ending actually. But I really like the idea of a vulnerable Yamamoto. It makes the icy parts of my heart all warm and melty.

I acknowledge that it's mildly out of character, but again it's hard to say what is or isn't in character when you have a character interacting in a relationship that wasn't in the canon. Ah well, hope you guys still liked it though!

**Question:** Do you guys think Yamamoto actually killed his mother, or at least had a part in her death?

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
